


Parenting Is Hard

by Carpenterfan03



Series: Little Mal [3]
Category: descendants - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 66,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpenterfan03/pseuds/Carpenterfan03
Summary: This is a sequel story to The Truth. It's been about two years since Mal had been reverted back to her real age and Evie had taken custody of her. Now Evie has to deal with the difficulties that comes with parenting as kids get older as Mal begins to get older and grow.
Series: Little Mal [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935859
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Mal's First Day Of Preschool

Evie sighed as she watched the freshly turned four year old sleep in her small bed. It was Mal’s first day of preschool and Evie was dreading this. Mal was still just as clingy now as she was two years ago when she was two. She had been hoping that as Mal got older she would grow out of her clinginess, but that wasn’t the case. 

Evie sighed as she gently shook the small girl. “Mal come on honey get up. I told you school starts today. And we can’t be late,” Evie told the little girl as she tried to wake her up. Mal just groaned as she got up. “Mommy I don’t want to go to school. I wanna stay here with you,” Mal told Evie as she refused to get out of her bed. 

Evie just sighed as she looked at her sister. “Mal we talked about this. You have to go to preschool. It’s where you will meet new friends and play with others. And you will be home before you know it,” Evie told the young girl. 

Mal just looked at Evie as she got an idea. “Mommy I can’t go, I don’t feel good,” Mal told Evie as she placed her hand on her stomach. Evie just rolled her eyes as she placed the back of her hand on the young girl’s forehead. “Oh look at that Mal. No fever. You don’t feel warm at all,” Evie told the four year old. 

Mal just shook her head. “Mommy I don’t believe you. I think I do have a fever,” the small girl told Evie as she placed her hand on her forehead and over exaggerated her reaction. Evie just sighed as she grabbed the thermometer. “Fine. Mal open your mouth and leave it under your tongue,” Evie told the four year old as she held the thermometer. 

Evie smiled when it beeped. “Oh look, Mal 98.6 perfect temperature. Mal you don’t have a fever and I know you’re not sick. You are going to school,” Evie told the little girl as she picked her up.

Mal just started crying as she held onto Evie. “Mommy please don’t make me go to preschool. I want to stay here with you. I don’t want you to leave me. And the kids are going to be mean to me. Please mommy don’t make me go,” Mal cried out as she held on tighter to Evie.

Evie just sighed as she picked up the four year old who was still as small as a two or three year old and changed her into some clothes. “Mommy I want to wear my purple dragon shirt. I don’t want to wear these girly clothes,” Mal told Evie as she looked at her outfit in disgust.

“Mal you can’t wear your dragon shirt to school. It’s the first day of school. You have to dress nice,” Evie told her small sister as she finished getting her ready for her first day of school.

“Mommy I don’t want to go to school. You didn’t go to preschool. Carlos and Jay told me that you guys didn’t go to preschool, so I shouldn’t have to go either,” Mal told Evie as she was still refusing to go. Evie just sighed as she looked at the four year old. “Mal I didn’t go to preschool because we didn’t have a preschool where I grew up, but my mom still homeschooled me,” Evie told the four year old. 

“Well then I want to be homeschooled too,” The little girl screamed out. Evie just sighed as she grabbed Mal’s purple dragon backpack. “Mal I’m not going to homeschool you. You need to go to an actual preschool, so you can meet new kids and make new friends. Olivia goes to school,” Evie told the young girl as she put the backpack on her and grabbed onto her tiny hand and headed towards the preschool. 

When they got there Mal just held on tighter to Evie’s hand as she refused to let go. Evie sighed when she saw all the other kids running away from their parents after saying bye as they were all excited to start preschool. 

Evie just turned the little girl to her as she bent down. “Mal hey come on sweetie. You are going to have such a good time here. And I will be back before lunch time. You won’t even notice that I’m gone,” Evie told the small girl. 

Mal just started crying as she ran over to Evie and hugged her tightly. “No mommy don’t leave me here. Please mommy don’t leave. I don’t want to be without you. Please don’t leave me here mommy. Please,” the year old cried out as she clung on tighter to Evie refusing to let go of her. 

Evie just sighed as she had to stop herself from crying and just saying screw preschool. She had to hold back as she couldn’t do that. Mal needed to go to preschool even if she didn’t want to. “Mal hey look at me. I love you sweetie. Please don’t do this. I promise you won’t be here very long and you only have to go like two or three days a week. Please Mal just go in there and have a good time,” Evie told the young girl as she walked her into the class and hugged her goodbye. 

“I love you too mommy. I don’t want you to leave,” Mal told Evie as Evie let go of the hug and wiped away the small girl’s tears. “I’m sorry Mal, but I have to go. I’ll see you soon. Bye sweetie. I love you,” Evie told the four year old as she left the room. 

Mal just tried to run after Evie, but the teacher held her back. “Hi there Mal. I’m your new teacher and we are going to have such a fun time together,” the preschool teacher told the young crying girl as she placed her on the floor with the other kids. Mal just sat as far away from the kids as possible while she continued to cry for Evie.

  
  



	2. Preschool Fail

Evie sighed as she was designing a new outfit for one of her clients. Evie had already graduated from high school and decided to just wait on going to college and to just focus on her clothing line Evie’s Four Hearts. She was making more money now and it seemed to be a stable enough job. Plus she didn’t have time for college classes while also raising a small child. College was a lot of work and required a lot of time and effort that she didn’t have right now. 

Evie was trying to focus on her design, but she really missed Mal, and she hated the way Mal was crying and begging her to stay. It broke her heart to see her little girl, so upset like that. Evie’s thoughts were interrupted by Doug who was helping her with her clothing line. 

“Hey Evie are you alright? You have just been staring at your sketch design for like ten minutes. What’s wrong?” Doug asked his girlfriend when he noticed that she looked so zoned out which wasn’t like her. She loved designing and sewing it was her favorite thing to do, so he didn’t understand why she looked so zoned out and out of it. 

Evie just sighed as she looked at her boyfriend. “Doug I’m fine it’s just that I really miss Mal. And you should have seen her when I dropped her off. She just kept crying and begging me to not leave her. I feel so bad. I just didn’t think it would be this hard. I don’t get it. I see other kids who are excited to go to school and meet new kids. Why is Mal not like that? I thought that she would grow out of her clinginess by now. Should I be concerned? Is there something wrong with her?” Evie rambled out as she let out all of her concerns and worries. 

Doug just put his arm around her and pulled her close to him in comfort. “Evie Mal is fine. It’s just hard because you have literally been with her everyday for two years. It’s harder for kids to be without their parents when they are so close to them. And Evie she is still very young. Children tend to be shy when they are younger, but they usually outgrow it by the time they are older, usually around six or seven. It takes time to get kids out of their clingy and shyness. You need to start small. Which you are doing by only doing the two days a week Preschool program,” Doug told Evie as he tried to calm her and ease her worries. 

Before Evie could respond to what Doug said she got a call. Evie just sighed when she answered the phone already knowing what was coming as soon as she saw it was Mal’s preschool calling. She took a deep breath before answering the call. “Hello, this is Evie. How can I help you?” Evie asked through the phone. She groaned when the lady answered her. “Oh hello Evie. You are Mal’s guardian correct? Well I was just calling to let you know that Mal won’t stop crying and she has been complaining of a bad headache and stomachache. I think it would be best if you came and got her early,” the preschool teacher told her. 

“Okay thank you for telling me. I’m coming now,” Evie told the teacher as she hung up and then sighed as she looked at her boyfriend. “That was Mal’s preschool. She won’t stop crying and she’s not feeling well. I need to go get her. You can come with me if you want, but I have to go now,” Evie told Doug quickly as she grabbed her keys and headed out the door. 

Doug just quickly followed after her as he wanted to come with her to get the four year old. He had become a big part of the small girl’s life as he was Evie’s boyfriend. He began to see the small four year old like his own daughter since he had been spending pretty much everyday with her and Evie. 

As soon as they got into the preschool the teacher was waiting for them with a crying Mal holding onto her hand. The teacher just smiled at the two with her fake sweet smile. As soon as Mal saw the two she released her hand from the teacher’s grip as she went running into Evie’s arms. 

“Mommy! Daddy! You came back for me!” The small girl screamed out as she hung on tighter to Evie. Evie and Doug were both just staring at the four year old not knowing what to do or say. They were in shock as Mal had just called Doug her dad, but she had never once done that before. 

The two of them immediately composed themselves as they didn’t want Mal to become even more distressed then she already was. Evie just smiled as she picked up the four year old and balanced her on her hip. It wasn’t hard since Mal was still pretty small for her age especially since she just turned four. “Of course we came back sweetie. I told you I would be back before you knew it,” Evie told the small girl as she wanted to calm down her worries. 

The teacher who had been standing there watching just sighed as she looked at Evie. “Um Evie is there anyway that we could chat for a bit right now about something important,” the teacher told Evie as she motioned towards the four year old. The teacher wanted to talk to Evie about Mal and her behavior, but she didn’t want the four year old to know. 

Evie noticing the concerned teacher and her signals just handed Mal off to Doug and she gave him her keys as she told him to go wait in the car with her while she talked to the teacher. Doug immediately picking up on what was happening just smiled as he grabbed the small girl’s hand and took her to the car. 

As soon as she was sure that the young girl was no longer in the room the teacher just looked at Evie. “Evie I really hate to bring this up, but I think Mal might not be ready for preschool. She refused to speak to any of the kids and she just sat as far away from them while she cried. She also refused to participate in our class. And she complained about a really bad headache and stomachache. I don’t think Mal is ready for school yet. She seems to be very attached to you and I think it would be best if you just started homeschooling her. Homeschool is the best option for kids who are more shy and attached to their parents like Mal. I’m very sorry, and I just want you to know that I’m not kicking her out. She is very much welcomed here, but I do feel that for her best interest homeschool would be the best for her,” the preschool teacher told Evie as she didn’t want to be mean, but she had seen this before some kids just weren’t ready to be away from their parents for so long. 

Evie just sighed as she looked at the teacher. “Yeah I think you might be right. I wanted for her to go to an actual school, so she could meet other kids, but I don’t think it would matter anyway since she doesn’t want to talk to any of them. I think it would be best for me to homeschool her too. Anyway sorry for her disturbance and thank you for being understanding, but I really should go now. Mal and Doug are waiting in the car, and I still need to get lunch.” Evie told the teacher with a small smile as she said goodbye and headed towards her car. 

Evie just sighed as she was walking back to the car. Mal basically got herself kicked out of preschool and now Evie had to figure out how to homeschool the tiny four year old. When she got back to the car Mal was sitting in her car seat and singing along to some child songs while Doug was sitting up front and turning around to watch her.

Evie just got into the car and gave Doug a look that they both knew meant we need to talk. Doug just sighed as he looked back at the happy four year old and then back to Evie. He knew right away from Evie’s expression that whatever the teacher told Evie wasn’t good and made Evie upset. “Evie what’s wrong? What did the teacher say?” Doug asked Evie in concern as he was worried about what the teacher had said about the four year old that made Evie so upset and stressed. 

Evie just sighed as she looked at Doug. “I’ll tell you when we get back okay. I don’t want Mal to hear,” Evie told Doug quietly as she didn’t want Mal to know that she was freaking out about having to homeschool her. 

Evie then looked at the happy little girl who was singing and dancing in her car seat as she put on a fake smile. “Hey Mal how about we go get some lunch. How does that sound, and then you can tell me about your day at preschool,” Evie told the small girl in her overly exaggerated happy voice. She wanted Mal to tell her more about why she didn’t like preschool, but didn’t want to directly ask that. She wanted to be subtle. 

Mal just looked at Evie. “I hate preschool mommy. And I never want to go back. I don’t like when you leave me and the other kids are bigger than me. They scare me mommy. Please don’t make me go there again. Please I’ll give up strawberries for um three days if you don’t make me go back to preschool,” Mal pleaded to Evie as she hated being away from Evie like that and she didn’t like being with so many other kids that were all bigger than her since she just turned four a few days ago and most of the kids were already almost five. 

Evie just smiled at how adorable Mal was being. “Mal I’m not going to make you go back there. I’m going to homeschool you from now on. And Mal you don’t have to give up strawberries. Besides, strawberries are good for you. I would be a bad parent if I took away a fruit from you. Now that we have that settled how about we go to Chuck E Cheese for lunch,” Evie told the four year old. 

Mal just smiled as she got really excited. “Really? You are going to homeschool me. This is the best day ever! And we get to go to Chuck E. Cheese yay! I love you mommy! Yay! Daddy we get to go out to Chuck E. Cheese!” The small girl screamed out excitedly as she began to move around in her seat. 

Doug just smiled as Mal had called him her dad again. At first it had freaked him out since Mal wasn’t technically his daughter, and he wasn’t old enough to be a dad. However he realized just then that he actually liked that Mal had called him her dad. He was dating Evie who was pretty much her mom, and he did start to see her as his daughter. Plus he was really the only father figure that she had since Carlos and Jay were more like the cool older brothers and less like the responsible father figure. It made him happy that Mal had started to see him as a father just like he started to see her as a daughter. 

Before anything else could be said they reached Chuck E. Cheese and Mal practically fell out of her seat from her excitement as she tried to quickly unbuckle her car seat, but she didn’t know how. Evie just chuckled as she helped the small girl get out as she grabbed her hand and Doug did the same with her other hand as they went into the Chuck E. Cheese with the hyper and excited little girl who was practically pulling them from her excitement. 

  
  



	3. Parental Disagreements

As soon as they got inside Mal began to jump up and down in excitement. “Yay! Yay! Yay! Mommy, daddy come on let’s go play now!” The excited four year old screamed out as she began to run towards the games. 

Evie just held back a laugh as she pulled the four year old back towards her. “Mal hey calm down okay. We are going to get to the games, but right now we need to pay first and remember what I told you?” Evie asked the young girl. Mal just sighed as she pouted a bit. “No playing until I eat my food first, but mommy I want to play now. I no wanna wait,” the young girl told Evie with her pouty face. 

Evie just sighed as she paid at the front. Doug just smiled at the young girl while Evie was paying. He was trying to stop her pouting since he didn’t like it when Mal was sad. He knew that he was going behind Evie’s orders, but he didn’t think it was a big deal and he didn’t like it when Mal was upset. Plus he was basically her parent too now and felt that he had the authority to make decisions too. 

“Mal don’t worry about it okay. You can play with me while mommy stays and waits for the food, but as soon as the food comes then we need to stop playing and eat. Then when you finish eating you can go play again. Deal?” Doug told the young girl as he stuck out his pinky finger trying to make a compromise with her. 

Mal just nodded her head at Doug. “Deal,” the young four year old told Doug as she connected her pinky finger with his agreeing to his deal. Doug smiled as he picked up the adorable little girl and headed towards one of the booths after Evie finished paying. 

As soon as they reached the booth Doug placed Mal down and the young girl tried to run off to go play, but Evie pulled her back not wanting the young girl to go off by herself. She still didn’t trust all the people even if they were in Auradon and everyone was supposed to be good. She still remembers that time from two years ago when Mal and Olivia almost got kidnapped at the park. 

Mal just cried as she tried to get out of Evie’s grip. “Mommy let go. I want to go play now! Please mommy,” the young girl screamed out as she fought to get out of Evie’s hold. Evie just sighed as she picked up the small girl and placed her in the middle of the booth, so she couldn’t run off. “Mal I told you. You can’t go off by yourself. You need one of us with you at all times, and I also told you that you can’t play until you eat your lunch first,” Evie scolded the young girl as she wanted Mal to listen to her. 

Mal just shook her head no. “But Mommy! Daddy said that I can play with him before the food comes. Right daddy?” Mal told Evie as she threw Doug under the bus for going behind her back. Evie just glared at Doug who was slumping down as he tried to hide from his girlfriend’s wrath. 

Evie just gave out a fake smile as she looked at Mal. “Oh did he? Okay Mal here play with this first while mommy talks to daddy,” Evie told the small girl in her fake sweet voice as she clicked on some kid songs and handed Mal her phone and put the headphones on her as she didn’t want Mal to hear her get mad at Doug. 

As soon as Evie was sure the young girl couldn’t hear them she looked at Doug. “What the heck? Doug why would you go behind my back and tell her the opposite of what I told her? I’m trying to teach her how to listen to me more and you telling her that it’s okay to not listen to me isn’t helping,” Evie told Doug in anger as she didn’t like how he was telling the young girl it was okay to not do what she told her. 

Doug just sighed as he looked at Evie. “Evie I’m sorry, but I don’t see what the big deal is about letting her go play before the food comes. She is just going to be sitting here waiting anyway, so she might as well have some fun while she waits. Plus we agreed that I would be a big part of her life too and I am just as much her parent as you are. When we agreed that I would be more than just your boyfriend to her we agreed that we would co parent and we would both make decisions. I feel like you are forgetting that because you never let me make a decision about her,” Doug told his girlfriend as he had been feeling that way for awhile now, but was always too nervous to say anything about it. 

Evie just sighed as she looked at the young girl who was distracted by the phone and oblivious to what was going on. “Okay Doug you’re right. I’m sorry. I should let you make decisions too, but Doug this is a partnership and we need to back each other up okay? So next time when I tell her something I want you to back me up and next time you tell her something then I will back you up too. Now I really don’t want her to play first, but only because I know she won’t eat if she plays first. Can you please back me up on this. I promise next time you tell her something I will back you up, but I really need for her to eat and she won’t if we let her play first,” Evie told Doug as she was desperate. 

Last time she made the mistake of letting Mal play first she refused to eat claiming she wanted to keep playing and wasn’t hungry. After that Evie refused to let Mal play until she finished all her food first. Play time became a reward for eating all her food. 

Doug just smiled as he looked at his girlfriend. “Okay you have yourself a deal, but Evie I just hate making her upset, but you’re right. This is a partnership and I should have backed you up. Mal will eat first and then we can all play after,” Doug told Evie as he agreed with her. 

Evie just sighed as she looked at Mal. “I know Doug. I hate making her upset too, but remember we have to be strong. We are her authority figures not her friends. We need to do what is right for her and sometimes that means upsetting her, but it’s for the best,” Evie told her boyfriend as she took the headphones off the small girl. 

Mal just looked at Evie as she put the phone down. “Mommy what were you and daddy talking about? Are you and daddy mad at each other?” The young girl asked as she was confused as to why Evie made her wear headphones. Evie usually only did that when she was mad at someone. Evie thought that Mal couldn’t hear the screaming, but the small girl wasn’t stupid she knew when Evie was mad and yelling. She didn’t know what Evie was mad about, but she always knew when Evie was mad at someone. 

Evie just smiled at the young girl. “No sweetie we’re not mad at each other. We love each other very much. It’s just that we both agree that you should eat first and then play. I’m sorry Mal, but that’s the way this works. And Mal mommy and daddy are going to agree on the same thing from now on. That means that if I tell you no to something then that also means no from daddy too. And when daddy tells you no that’s a no from me too. Do you understand me Mal? No more tricking one of us into doing something else when we tell you to do something,” Evie told the small girl as she wanted Mal to understand that she couldn’t just go behind their backs and trick them into doing what she wanted. 

Mal just sighed as she nodded her head. “Okay mommy I’m sorry for not listening to you. But I really want to play. And I don’t want to wait for the food. It takes like a gazillion years to get the food,” Mal told Evie as she exaggerated the time it took. 

Evie and Doug both just laughed at the small girl as they thought it was adorable how she exaggerated how long it took to get the food. “Mal it doesn’t take a gazillion years to get your food. It takes like ten minutes to get your food and you can wait ten minutes before playing. That’s like half an episode of Dragon Tales or Super Why. In fact here you can watch an episode right now and I promise you that the food will be here before you even finish one episode,” Evie told the small girl as she took her phone and put on an episode of Dragon Tales. 

Mal just smiled as she looked at Evie. “Okay mommy, but we can play after right?” The small girl asked Evie as she grabbed the phone so she could watch the episode that Evie put on. Doug just smiled at the adorable little girl. “You bet! As soon as you finish eating your food we can all play until we earn enough tickets to get that big dragon that you have been trying to win for months now! I promise,” Doug told the small girl and laughed when the girl got really excited. 

“Really! We can finally get the big dragon! Okay I will wait to play, so I can get the huge dragon. I need that dragon. It’s the biggest toy I’ve ever seen,” the small girl screamed out excitedly as she really wanted the big purple dragon stuffed animal that wasn’t really that big, but to the small girl it was huge and she really wanted it. 

Evie just laughed at the small girl’s excitement. “That’s right Mal we can get the big dragon, but you have to eat all your food too, and with no complaints,” Evie told the small girl. Mal just smiled. “Okay mommy. I will eat all my food and I won’t complain because I really need that dragon. It’s Strawberry’s mommy since it’s bigger than Strawberry. And Strawberry needs a mommy too,” the small girl told Evie excitedly as she put the phone down and began to explain her made up stories about all of her stuffed animals. 

Evie just smiled as she listened to the small girl talk about her toys while Doug was ordering the food. Evie was happy that Mal was distracted and she was glad that Mal wasn’t watching TV and was instead using her imagination to make up stories about her toys as if her toys were real. 

“And then the brave dragon Strawberry used her fire breath to blow fire onto the mean evil lady with pointy horns and her scary stick with the glowing glass circle on top. And the mean evil lady screamed as she was defeated by the hero Strawberry who saved the day and they all lived happily ever after and the mean scary lady was never seen again. The end,” the small girl told Evie as she finished her story. 

Evie just looked at the small girl as she knew who the mean scary lady was. It was Maleficent, but Evie had no clue where Mal would have seen or heard anything about her. Evie made sure to keep Mal censured when it came to villains. “Mal honey where did you hear about that mean scary lady,” Evie asked the young girl as she wanted to know where Mal had heard or seen Maleficent it was worrying her. She knew that Mal had a nightmare about Maleficent when she was two, but kids didn’t tend to remember things until they were about three or four, so there was no way Mal would have remembered that unless it was still happening.

Mal just looked at Evie.“ I see her in my dreams sometimes mommy and she gets mad at me. And she tries to hurt me, but you save me and so does Strawberry. Mommy do you know the mean scary lady with horns? Is she real? I don’t want her to be real! She’s really mean to me. Mommy is she going to get me like in my dreams?” The young four year old asked Evie as she began to panic. She wasn’t that afraid of the scary lady because she thought that she was fake, but if she was real then Mal was terrified. 

Evie just picked up the small girl and put her on her lap as she ran her finger through her hair. “Mal look at me. I promise that the mean scary lady can never get to you. I will never ever ever let her get to you. And you know what. That lizard that we have in our room that I tell you not to touch. That lizard is the mean scary lady. And she will never become a human again trust me sweetie. You’re safe, but Mal honey if you have nightmares again I want you to wake me up okay? I don’t want you to just push them away. If you have another scary dream then wake me up and I will make it better,” Evie told the small girl and smiled when Mal calmed down as she smiled and hugged Evie. 

“Okay mommy I will. Look mommy the food is here. Let’s eat really fast so we can go play and get Strawberry a mommy,” the small girl told Evie and Doug excitedly as she forgot all about her fears of Maleficent as she got excited by seeing the food as she remembered that as soon as she ate she could go play in the arcade. 

Evie and Doug both just exchanged a look as they knew that they needed to talk more about Mal’s nightmares, but decided to just let it go for now as Mal didn’t seem to worry about them anymore. They then smiled at the young girl as they grabbed their food and ate. Evie just laughed at the small girl who was trying to scarf down her food. “Mal honey slow down. Don’t eat that fast, it's dangerous,” Evie told the small girl and laughed when Mal sighed dramatically as she slowed down a bit, but was still trying to eat fast. 

About five minutes later Mal had managed to scarf down all her food. “Mommy, daddy can we go play now. I finished all my food,” the young girl told the older two excitedly as she was so eager to play in the arcade and didn’t want to wait any longer. Evie and Doug just laughed as Evie took a napkin and wiped off the small girl’s face that was full of pizza sauce while Doug picked up all the trash and threw it away. 

When they were both finished Evie just picked up the small girl as she helped her down from the booth and then grabbed onto her hand as she allowed for the happy girl to drag her and Doug towards the games as Mal had earned it for eating all her food. 

  
  



	4. Fun At Chuck E Cheese

“Yay games! Finally! Oooh look mommy I wanna go on that,” The young four year old screamed out excitedly as she ran towards a bike like machine with a steering wheel that you peddle and it would take you up. It was Mal’s favorite thing to go on. She thought it was so much fun. 

Evie just laughed as she released the girl’s hand and let her go on the machine. Evie and Doug decided that the best way to make Mal happy was for Doug to go play the games and actually win most of the points while Mal stayed with Evie and played around. They knew that Mal would never end up getting the big dragon by herself, but they needed to make her think she did or Mal would be upset because she really wanted that dragon, but she wanted to win it herself. 

“Wee Mommy look I can almost reach the ceiling. Wee!” The young girl screamed out as she peddled the machine and went up. Evie just laughed as she took out her phone and took some photos. Evie had become one of those parents. The ones that loved to take pictures of everything their kid did. 

Evie couldn’t help herself. Mal was just too cute. When Mal came back down she started jumping up and down excitedly. “Mommy did you see me? I was so high up it was so cool! Oooh let’s go do that now!” The young girl screamed out as she grabbed Evie and dragged her towards the skeeball machine. 

Mal just picked up the ball and threw it, not even getting close to getting any points. Evie just smiled as she grabbed the ball to help the young girl. “Come here Mal let me help you. Here you have to hold the ball like this and you throw it like this,” Evie told the small girl as she grabbed Mal’s hands and helped guide the ball. They both smiled when the ball hit the 100 points. “Yay I did it! Again! Again!” The four year old laughed out. 

Evie just laughed as she grabbed the ball. “Okay Mal one more time, but how about you try it on your own now?” Evie told the small girl as she handed her the ball. Mal just smiled as she grabbed the ball and threw it just like Evie had told her to. “Yay! Look mommy I did it all on my own! And I got 10 points!” The hyper four year old told Evie excitedly as she was proud that she had managed to earn points on her own without Evie’s help. 

Evie just smiled as she high fived the girl. “Yeah you did! I’m so proud of you!” Evie told the small girl happily as she was proud of her for being able to score some points on her own. It wasn’t nearly as many as Evie had earned, but it was still better than last time. “Oh look Mal let’s go play over here now,” Evie told the young girl as she guided her to some game that was away from where Doug was. As she had seen him playing a game right by where they were.

Evie didn’t want Mal to see Doug earning points because Mal would know that she didn’t really earn the points herself and Mal was at the age when she wanted to win things without anyone else's help. Mal just smiled as she ran over to the game. “Yay I love this game! It’s so much fun!” Mal screamed out as she grabbed onto the lever and pushed down on it making the plastic balls go up. She just giggled as she watched them go up and down.

Mal wasn’t really playing the game right, but she didn’t care because she was having fun just playing with the lever and watching the plastic balls bounce up and down in the machine. “Mommy! Look! Look! I can make the balls bounce! Look mommy!” Mal told Evie as she thought it was the coolest thing ever. Evie just let out a fake gasp and over exaggerated her voice as she looked at the small girl. “Whoa Mal that’s so cool!” Evie told the girl with her fake overly excited voice. Mal just jumped up and down as she dragged Evie to another game. Evie just laughed as she watched the tiny girl have the time of her life. She was so happy that she had decided to take Mal to Chuck E Cheese. 

This went on for about another hour as Mal would drag Evie over to different games and she would play them for a little bit and then run off to the next one. Finally when they had reached the last game Mal went off to go play it while Doug managed to sneak back over to Evie without the small girl noticing. Evie smiled when she saw him. “Hey did you get the points that we need?” Evie asked her boyfriend as she took the game card from him. 

Doug just smiled at her. “Of course I did. Trust me games are my speciality. We definitely have enough points and we have a lot of extra ones too,” Doug told Evie as he assured her that they could get the dragon stuffed animal that Mal was just dying to get. Evie had tried to help Mal win the toy last time, but they hadn’t earned enough points and Mal was upset. She ended up just getting some other toys that she lost in like five minutes. Evie had vowed that she would get that toy for her after Mal was so heart broken last time. 

Evie just smiled as she hugged Doug. “Oh my gosh thank you so much! Mal is going to be so happy when she finally gets to win that dragon!” Evie told Doug as she squeezed him so tight as she was happy that Doug had gotten the amount of points that Mal needed. She hated disappointing her little sister. Mal just finished playing as she came back over to the group and looked at them in confusion. 

“Daddy when did you get back? I thought you had to go to an important meeting,” Mal told Doug as Evie had told her that Doug had to leave, but he was back now and she didn’t understand why. Evie just smiled as she looked at the confused young girl. “Mal the meeting ended early so he came back to surprise us. Now let’s go get Strawberry’s mommy and go back home,” Evie told the small girl and smiled when Mal jumped up and down with excitement and dragged her and Doug to the prize area. 

“Yay! Yay! Yay! Mommy I did it I got Strawberry’s mommy! And look mommy I still have more points. I can get Strawberry, a baby sister too!” Mal screamed out excitedly as she had just gotten the big dragon and the nice lady at the desk told her she still had a bunch of points and told Mal that they had mini dragon stuffed animals and Mal had the perfect amount of points to get one. That information made Mal so happy as she had created a family with her toys and now her family was complete with a mommy, big sister, and baby. 

When Mal was finished getting all her prizes Evie just picked her up and headed towards the car. When they got to the car Evie placed Mal into her car seat and buckled her up. After that she got into the driver’s seat while Doug got into the front seat next to her. Evie and Doug both looked at the happy young girl who was cuddling with her two new dragon toys and they just smiled as they high fived each other and called this a parent win as Mal was so happy right now. 

“Well I would call that a win,” Doug told Evie with a smile. Evie just smiled back as she agreed. “Yeah I would too, but tomorrow I have to figure out how I’m going to get her to learn her basic skills. Since I was hoping she would learn those at preschool, but that was a fail. And I still have to figure out what to do about her nightmares because that’s pretty concerning,” Evie told Doug as she began to worry about how she was going to help get Mal to learn her basic skills and she didn’t want Mal to become behind in her learning. Doug just put his hand on Evie’s shoulder in comfort. “Evie let’s not focus on tomorrow. Let’s just enjoy today. Today was fun and Mal had the best day ever. Let’s just enjoy this win and you can worry about getting her to learn later,” Doug told his girlfriend as he tried to ease her worries. 

Evie just smiled as she stopped the car when they reached the school. “Thank you Doug you’re right. I need to stop worrying because everything is going to be fine,” Evie told her boyfriend as she hugged him goodbye and got Mal out of her car seat and picked her up as Mal had fallen asleep with her dragons. Evie smiled as she looked at the adorable sleeping little girl. 

As soon as they got back to the dorm Evie just placed the small girl in her bed and grabbed Mal’s dragon that was on the floor and then she got into her own bed to take a small nap because she was exhausted from running around with Mal all day. Looking after a small child was draining all her energy. 

  
  



	5. Stir Crazy In The Dorms

Evie sighed as she looked at the young four year old who was refusing to pay attention to her while she played with her toys. It had been about a week since they had gone to Chuck E Cheese and Evie was struggling to get Mal to learn. To make things worse Ben had issued a lock down and they were to not leave their dorms as it was dangerous, and they didn’t know how long it would last. 

The first few days went fine, but now Mal was getting bored and restless. She didn’t want to stay in the dorm. “Mal put your dragons down and come here. We’re in preschool right now and it’s time to learn. You can play later,” Evie told the young girl as she was growing irritated as Mal refused to learn and Evie was really starting to worry that Mal would become really behind. 

Mal just looked at Evie as she held her dragons up to her. “Mommy I can't do that. You are being a meanie to them. They have names mommy. You need to say sorry to them for not using their names and being a meanie to them. I can’t learn until you do mommy. They are my best friends and I want them to be happy,” the young girl told Evie as she refused to put her toys down. 

Evie just put her hands on her forehead and took a deep breath to calm herself down as she was growing irritated by Mal not listening to her and not being able to leave her dorm. She quickly composed herself as she put on a fake smile and looked at the two dragons in Mal’s hands. “Strawberry, and Strawberry’s baby sister Violet, I am sorry for being mean and not using your names. There Mal, I apologized to Strawberry and Violet. Now can you please come here and learn,” Evie told the small girl as she was getting frustrated with her and just wanted Mal to not fall behind. 

Mal just sighed as she put her dragons down and went over to Evie. Evie just smiled as she looked at the girl. “Good now let’s start back up where we left off yesterday. What does this say?” Evie asked the young girl as she had written Mal’s name. Mal just looked at the word and began to cry as she couldn’t figure it out and it was upsetting her “Mommy I don’t know! I don’t wanna do this! It’s too hard! I quit preschool! I’m gonna go outside and play now!” The four year old screamed out as she was sick of staying inside and just wanted to go outside and play. 

Evie immediately got up as she ran to the four year old who was trying to leave and then she picked her up as she dragged her back over to the table. “Mal I told you that we can’t leave this dorm. It’s dangerous out there. And Mal you can do this you just need to sound it out. Here let me help you. Repeat after me,” Evie told the young girl as she began to sound out the different letters to help Mal. 

Mal just tried to copy Evie, but when Evie told her to read the word on her own she just couldn’t do it. “Mommy I still don’t know! I don’t wanna do this anymore! I wanna go to the park! I’m bored!” The four year old screamed out as she pushed the paper away and got up from the table as she grabbed her dragons and tried to exit through the windows, but she couldn’t as Evie had child proofed them after Mal kept playing by the windows when she was still a toddler. 

“Ugh why won’t you open? Window open up! I wanna play outside!” Mal screamed out while trying to force the window open as she was growing crazy not being able to play outside. Evie just sighed in frustration as she got up and grabbed the four year old from the window and dragged her back over to the table. Mal just managed to escape Evie’s hold as she ran to the door. “Mal! Get back here right now! I’m not going to tell you again! You can’t leave this dorm and you need to learn these things! I’m trying to help you,” Evie scolded the four year old as she had lost all patience with the small girl. 

She was growing stir crazy as well, but she knew that this was for their protection. Mal just shook her head no as she refused to leave the door. “No! It’s too hard! I wanna play! And I wanna go outside! I don’t wanna stay in here anymore!” The young girl screamed out as she began to cry just wanting to go outside and run around. And she didn’t like learning it was confusing and it made her upset. 

Evie just sighed as she realized that being stuck in their dorm was making them both irritated. She just calmed herself down as she walked over to the crying four year old. “Mal hey it’s okay. I want to go outside too Mal, but we can’t. I’m sorry Mal, but this is for our own protection and everyone else's too. And Mal I know school can be hard, but you need to learn these things. You don’t want to fall behind sweetie. I’ll tell you what. If you can sit down and learn for another ten minutes then I will let you have unlimited TV and tablet time,” Evie told the small girl as she realized that there was a loophole to getting Mal to learn. 

All the games on Mal’s tablet were educational as Evie had gone through it when she began to homeschool the preschooler since she wanted Mal to learn even if she refused to learn when she knew she was learning. And the TV shows that Mal was allowed to watch were all educational and helped Mal with her learning, but Mal didn’t realize that, and she thought that she had beat the system. 

Mal just wiped away her tears as she smiled. “Really unlimited TV and tablet time! Okay mommy I’m ready to learn,” the young girl told Evie as she walked away from the door and got back into her seat. Evie smiled as she knew that she had won as Mal began to actually focus on her learning as she was now determined to get her unlimited screen time which was really just another way of getting her to learn.

Mal just stared at the paper as she began to sound out the letters like Evie had done earlier. “Mmmm-aaaa-llll. Mm-al. Ma-l! Mal! Mommy it’s my name! I did it! I read the word!” Mal screamed out excitedly as she was proud that she had actually managed to read the word that she had been trying to read for days now. 

Evie smiled at the girl as she was proud that Mal managed to read the word also. She had been growing worried that Mal really was behind in her development and that thought scared her, but Mal had managed to read the word showing that she wasn’t behind making Evie relieved. “Yeah you did! Good Job Mal! I’m so proud of you! Now can you try writing your name just like how I did,” Evie told the young girl in her overly excited tone. 

Mal just smiled as she now had a new sense of pride and confidence. “Of course I can! See look mommy I did it!” The young girl screamed out excitedly as she wrote her name. Evie just smiled as she high fived the girl. “Yes you did! Good job! See I told you that you could do this. You just have to believe in yourself. Okay Mal it’s been ten minutes we’re done for today. Here’s your tablet,” Evie told the small girl as she picked her up and put her back onto the floor while handing her the tablet. 

Mal just smiled as she grabbed the tablet, but stopped when she looked at the window and got an idea. “Mommy what if instead of unlimited screen time I can get outside time. Please mommy! I really want to go outside! It’s boring in here mommy. Please! Please! Please!” The young girl begged out as she still didn’t understand why they were stuck in the dorm. 

Evie just sighed as she picked up the small girl. “Mal I’m sorry, but we can’t leave. That still hasn’t changed,” Evie told the young girl. Mal just looked at Evie as she still didn’t understand why she wasn’t allowed to leave. “Mommy why can’t we leave?” Mal asked Evie. Evie just sighed again as she played with Mal’s purple hair. “Mal we can’t leave because it’s dangerous out there and we have to protect ourselves and everybody else. Plus our king told us that we need to stay in our dorms and we need to do what he says. We can get in trouble if we don’t,” Evie told the four year old as she wanted Mal to understand that they weren’t doing this because they wanted to. 

Evie would easily let Mal go outside if they weren’t being told that it was dangerous and they needed to stay in their dorms. Mal just let out a sigh as she picked up the tablet and sat on her bed and also grabbed the Tv remote deciding that she wasn’t going to get outside and deciding to accept defeat. And give in to her devices. 

Evie just sighed as she went and sat down by the four year old and pulled her towards her on the bed. Mal just smiled as she cuddled up onto Evie and played her educational game while watching the educational kid shows cuddled up with her big sister. Mal didn’t like that she couldn’t go outside and play, but having Evie with her was making it better. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I hope everyone is doing okay and staying healthy and safe with this virus. And I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter as it was based on what we are all going through right now with self isolation and online learning/ homeschool and online work.


	6. Parenting Trouble

Evie sighed as she looked over at the four year old who was refusing to leave the dorm. It had been a few weeks since the lock down had ended and while they were in lock down Evie began to look through her finances and realized that she finally had enough money to get a starter castle.

It was her dream castle and she knew that Mal was getting too old to be living in a tiny dorm plus she was only still living there because they let her live there even though she graduated because they didn’t want Mal and Evie to have nowhere to live as they knew that Evie would need some time before she had enough money to get a house. 

Evie also knew that Mal needed room to run around and the dorm was just dangerous as it was so small and had no room for Mal to run around and play. Plus Evie wanted Mal to have a backyard to play in as Mal loved to play outside, but that meant that Evie had to constantly watch her and make sure Mal didn’t run off as they had to go out in public in order to let Mal play outside. 

They had already moved all of their things into the new starter castle, but Mal was refusing to leave the dorm. “Mal come on we need to leave,” Evie told the four year old who was sitting on the ground in protest. Mal didn’t want to leave as to her this was her home and she wasn’t ready to leave it. 

“No! I’m not leaving this home. This is our home. Why do we gotta move? Mommy I like it here. I don’t wanna move into the new house mommy,” Mal told Evie as she refused to leave the ground. Evie just sighed as she grabbed the four year old and dragged her out of the dorm. “Mal too bad we are moving. This place has way more room for you to run around. We have a backyard and we have more rooms. You get to have your own room Mal. Trust me sweetie you are going to love this new house way more than this small cramped dorm,” Evie told the young girl as she dragged her to the car and drove to their new home. 

When they got there Mal stopped her pouting as she stared at her new home in awe. “Wow! This place is huge! You were right mommy. Who cares about some tiny home when you get to live in this huge house,” Mal screamed out excitedly as she went running into the house after Evie had unbuckled her from her car seat. Evie just laughed as she knew Mal would change her mind about the new house once she saw it. 

“Okay Mal now that you have explored the new house I’m going to need you to be quite for me and play in your room with your toys or you can play in the living room, but I need to work and so I need you to be good,” Evie told the young four year old after they had spent about an hour getting to know the new house, but Evie knew that she needed to start working again as she hadn’t been working as much, but now that the lockdown was over she was getting calls from customers almost every few minutes as people really wanted new outfits as they had been in lock down for so long and wanted to buy new clothes again. 

Mal just smiled as she sat on the new couch with her dragons and grabbed the TV remote to watch Tv. Evie just smiled as she went into the other room to work on her designs. About an hour later Mal was no longer watching TV as she was running around the house with her dragons. She was bored and wanted to play with someone. She knew that Evie told her not to bother her when she was working, but Mal was just too bored to care. 

The young girl just made her way towards Evie’s work room. “Mommy I’m bored! Please come play with me!” Mal told the older girl who was on the phone with a customer. Evie just sighed as she looked at Mal. “Not right now. Please just go back to the other room,” Evie told the small girl forgetting that she was on the phone with a customer. “Oh my gosh no I’m so sorry. I wasn’t talking to you. No I’m so sorry I was talking to my sister that I took guardianship of. She wanted to play, but I was telling her we need to wait,” Evie told the customer as she was trying to reassure the customer that she wasn’t talking to her. 

While Evie was talking to the customer and was busy making sure that her customer was satisfied she wasn’t paying attention to the four year old who just walked over to the sewing machine. She wanted to play with it since she always saw Evie using it. Mal tried to use the machine like she had seen Evie do, but she ended up having no clue how to control the machine and the next thing she knew she was feeling pain as she sewed through her finger. 

“ **Owie! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!** ” Mal cried out as she began to sob from her pain. Evie immediately looked up and dropped the phone in panic as she ran over to the crying four year old who had sewed through her finger. “MAL! Oh my gosh! It’s okay! It’s okay! Let’s not panic um we need to go to the emergency room. Oh gosh!” Evie told the four year old as she was trying to keep calm, but she was freaking out. 

“Mommy it hurts so bad! Make it stop! Take it out mommy! Take the needle out! Mommy please make it stop!” The four year old cried out as she kept trying to remove the needle that was in her finger. Evie just took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself down. She had never sewed through her finger before and didn’t know what to do.

Evie just picked up the four year old and decided to rush her to the emergency room. The front desk lady just looked at the young girl and the four year old who was crying and had a needle in her finger. “Oh my what happened?” The lady asked as she saw the crying four year old who was being held by a panicking Evie. 

  
  



	7. ER Trip

Evie just tried to calm herself as she answered the front desk lady. “I forgot to put the safety on for my sewing machine and I wasn’t paying attention to her and she accidently got her finger stuck in the machine. And I didn’t know what else to do. I’m really freaking out right now,” Evie rambled out to the lady at the front desk as she was so worried about her crying sister and she was blaming herself. She was so stupid and she left her sewing machine unattended without the safety on with a four year old in the room. 

Evie was so focused on getting that customer that she was neglecting her duty as a legal guardian/parent and now her sister was hurt. The lady just let out a small smile as she looked at the four year old. “Ah I see. It’s fine this kind of stuff happens all the time especially with young kids. Here just fill out this form and the doctor will see you shortly,” the lady told the freaked out younger girl as she wanted to reassure her that everything would be okay. 

Evie just let out a small smile as she grabbed the forms and sat down with Mal on her lap. “Mommy I’m scared and it hurts really badly. Are they gonna cut off my finger?” The young four year old asked Evie. Evie just smiled at the small girl and held her close to her after she finished filling out the papers. “Mal sweetie you’re going to be fine. There’s nothing to be afraid of I promise. And Mal honey I can promise you that they will not be cutting off your finger,” Evie told the scared four year old as she was trying to calm her fears. 

Mal just nodded as she looked at Evie. “Okay mommy I trust you,” Mal told Evie. Evie just smiled as she rocked the crying girl. After about twenty minutes they were called into the room. The doctor just smiled as she looked at Evie who the small four year old was hiding behind. 

“Okay so from the information that I have been given your four year old sister got a sewing needle stuck in her finger,” the doctor asked Evie wanting to confirm that was the reason for them to be there. Evie just nodded. “Yes that is correct. I was on the phone with a customer and I was distracted. I told her not to play in my workroom, but she ended up playing there anyway and she got a hold of my sewing machine. I’m pretty sure she sewed through her finger,” Evie told the doctor. 

The doctor just nodded as she wrote something down. “I see. Well then can I take a look at her finger,” the doctor asked Evie as she couldn’t reach the patient that was hiding behind her big sister for protection. Evie smiled as she grabbed Mal who was hiding. “Mal sweetie can you go sit on the exam table for me, so that the doctor can see your finger,” Evie told the small girl. Mal just hid further away and shook her head no. 

“No mommy I’m scared. She’s gonna hurt me more,” Mal told Evie as she refused to let the doctor near her. Evie just sighed as she picked up Mal and placed her on the exam table. “Mal she’s not going to hurt you more. She’s going to help you. And I’m right here sweetie please just let her see your finger. She wants to help you,” Evie told the four year old and sighed in relief when Mal stopped trying to hide even though she was still not comfortable and was still scared while she was clinging onto Evie’s hand with her uninjured hand. 

“Hi there Mal. I promise I’m not here to hurt you. Now can I please see your finger,” the doctor told the scared little girl and smiled when Mal just let out a shy nod as she handed her injured finger over to the doctor to take a look at. The doctor then looked at Evie. “It doesn’t seem to be that bad. I do think we should get it x rayed though just to make sure that the needle didn’t break off in her finger and to make sure it didn’t mess with any bones,” the doctor told Evie. Evie just nodded taking in the information. “Okay and if it did then what,” Evie asked concerned as she hadn’t even thought of that possibility. The doctor just sighed as she looked at Evie. “Then we will need to remove it,” the doctor told the concerned girl. 

Evie just nodded in understanding while Mal just looked confused as she didn’t understand what was happening. “Mommy what’s happening?” the confused and scared four year old asked Evie. Evie just smiled at Mal. “Mal sweetie you are going to get an x-ray which is just a picture, so that the doctor can see your finger better,” Evie told the four year old as she didn’t want to tell Mal the real reason knowing Mal would freak out more than she already was. 

Mal didn’t say anything but just nodded as she allowed Evie and the doctor to take her to the x-ray machine. When they were done getting the x rays the doctor brought the x ray over and smiled at Evie. “So the good news is that the needle didn’t break inside of her finger and luckily it didn’t injure any bones. Which means that all we have to do now is remove the needle from her finger and give her a tetanus shot as we want to be sure that the needle doesn’t cause any serious problems,” the doctor told Evie. 

Evie just sighed knowing this was going to be the hardest part. She just picked up the four year old and held her close to her while the doctor grabbed some tweezers to remove the sewing needle from the four year old’s finger. “Mal look at me. Pay attention to me. Talk to me,” Evie told the young girl trying to distract her and keep her focused on her.

Mal started one of her stories but immediately stopped when she felt a lot of pain as the needle had been removed from her finger. Mal just started sobbing while the doctor put some disinfectant on her injury and then a bandaid. 

“Shhh Mal it’s okay. I got you. We just have one more thing and then we can leave I promise. You are being so brave. I know it hurts honey, but as soon as this is over we can go get ice cream how does that sound,” Evie told the small girl in comfort. Mal just clung onto Evie and nodded her head at the mention of ice cream. Evie smiled as she squeezed Mal tightly and hummed a bit trying to calm her after she noticed the doctor about to insert the shot. 

When the shot was finished the doctor just smiled at the crying girl who was clinging to Evie who was humming and rocking her. “You did a good job. You are such a big girl. Here do you want a lollipop,” the doctor told the crying girl. Evie just smiled at Mal and let out a fake gasp. “Wow look at that Mal. You get a lollipop,” Evie told the small girl who stopped crying as she reached for the lollipop and put it in her mouth immediately calming her.

Evie just sighed in relief as she waved goodbye and left with the now calm four year old who was eating her lollipop. When they got to the car Mal just looked at Evie. “Mommy are you mad at me? I’m sorry I used your machine, but I wanted to be like you. I’m not good at being you mommy,” Mal told Evie as she was feeling guilty for making Evie panic like that and she knew that she wasn’t supposed to use Evie’s sewing machine, but she did anyway and ended up getting hurt. 

Evie just smiled affectionately at the young girl. “No Mal I’m not mad at you. You just really scared me. I’m just so relieved that you're okay. And Mal you don’t need to be me. I want you to be you. Also Mal you are banned from my work room from now on and I mean it. After we get ice cream we are going to the store and I am buying a bunch of child safety locks and gates. And I am going to completely child proof our house. Now let’s go get some ice cream,” Evie told the small girl. Mal just laughed happily. Yay Ice cream!” Mal screamed out excitedly as she didn’t care about her injury anymore since she was getting ice cream. 

  
  



	8. Babysitting Fail

Evie smiled as she heard a knock on her door. Carlos and Jay were there to babysit Mal. She had just finished taking Mal to get ice cream and had spent hours child proofing her home. She got a phone call about an hour after from some of her friends wanting to go out and have a girls night since they had all been really busy lately after graduation, and the boys had offered to babysit Mal for her. 

Mal was close with Jay and Carlos now and she didn’t care that much about Evie leaving her with them making it so much easier on the boys. The boys actually really enjoyed watching the young girl especially now that she was a bit older than the first time that they had babysat her.

Evie just answered the door and let the boys inside her house and then smiled as she hugged Mal goodbye. “Bye Mal be good for Carlos and Jay. I’ll be back soon. I love you sweetie,” Evie told the small four year old who hugged her back. “Bye mommy love you too,” Mal screamed out as she hugged Evie back and ran towards Dude. 

Evie then looked at the boys. “Thank you guys for this. I can really use a break especially with what happened today. I’m pretty sure you guys know the rules by now, so I’m not going to say them again just remember that I am trusting you. Please don’t make me regret doing this and please take good care of her. Now I’ll see you guys soon. Goodbye have fun,” Evie told the boys as she hugged them goodbye and left. 

Carlos just smiled as he walked over to the small four year old who was laughing and running around chasing after Dude. She was extremely hyper from all of the sugar that she had. Evie had been allowing Mal to eat all the sweets that she wanted as she had felt really guilty about what happened and she blamed herself. “I’m gonna get you! I’m gonna get you! Come here doggy! Come here doggy! I’m gonna get you! I got you!” Mal screamed out while laughing and pretty much tackling the poor dog onto the ground. 

Dude immediately squeezed his way away from the small hyper four year old and gave Carlos a look that said help me. Carlos laughed as he picked up his scared dog keeping him away from the active four year old. “Carlos give me the doggy back! I was playing with him!” Mal screamed out as she began to get upset about Carlos taking the dog from her. 

Carlos just sighed as he looked at the four year old who was throwing a fit because she couldn’t chase the poor dog anymore. “Mal come on you know how Carlos feels about Dude. Dude is his baby and he doesn’t like when you mess with his baby. Let’s just leave Carlos and his baby alone. Let’s play something else now,” Jay told the small four year old while trying to help Carlos, but also getting in some teasing as well. 

Carlos just rolled his eyes while he pet Dude. Mal just laughed again and then started jumping on the couch. “Okay I’m gonna jump now! Weee! I love jumping on the couch! Weee!” Mal screamed out excitedly while she jumped up and down on the couch. Carlos just placed Dude down and grabbed Mal. “Mal hey you can’t jump on the couch,” Carlos told the hyper child as he placed her on the ground. 

“I wanna jump on the couch! I wanna jump on the couch!” The energetic young girl screamed out. Jay just gave Carlos a look as he looked at Mal. “Hey I have an idea that’s even better than jumping on the couch or traumatizing a dog. Let’s watch a movie,” Jay told the small girl as he was hoping that a movie would calm her down.

Mal just stopped pouting as she ran to the couch and climbed onto it with Jay’s help. “Yay a movie!” Mal screamed out excitedly as she got comfortable on the couch with Strawberry and a comfy purple blanket. The boys just smiled as they high fived and sat down on the couch knowing that they had managed to calm the hyper girl. 

“Oh we should watch this movie. I heard it’s really awesome,” Jay told Carlos as he picked out a super scary horror movie. He didn’t want to watch some baby movie and he figured Mal wouldn’t know what was going on anyway, and she would probably pass out before the movie could even really start. Plus he was pretty sure she could handle it.

Carlos looked at the movie in shock. “What! Are you insane? We can’t watch this horror movie with a baby. We’ll scar her for life, and Evie will literally kill us!” Carlos yelled at Jay as he couldn’t believe that Jay wanted to put on an R rated horror movie with a preschooler. 

Jay just rolled his eyes. “Okay fine let’s just watch some stupid baby princess movie because apparently she’s just a little baby that can’t handle anything else,” Jay told Carlos as he was upset that he would be forced to watch another cartoon. Mal looked at Carlos and Jay in offense at them calling her a baby. “Hey I’m not a baby! I’m a big girl mommy told me so! I wanna watch that movie not a stupid princess movie! I can too handle other movies! I’m not a baby!” Mal screamed out as she didn’t like being called a baby and wanted to prove that she was a big girl who could handle grown up movies. 

Jay just motioned towards the four year old. “See even Mal agrees that we should watch this movie. I’m putting this on,” Jay told Carlos while he started the horror movie. Carlos just groaned as he looked at Jay and the small girl who had no clue what she had just agreed to watch. 

He knew this was a horrible idea, but he figured this would teach Jay a lesson for not listening to him. “Okay whatever, but when she ends up being scared for life and unable to sleep from nightmares, and Evie gets angry. I’m blaming this whole thing on you because I warned you. 

Jay just rolled his eyes and played the movie. Mal immediately became scared and clung to her dragon and blanket as she was terrified, but she didn’t want to admit it. The boys didn’t even notice as they were enjoying the movie and they didn’t even think it was that scary based on what they had grown up seeing. 

Finally Mal couldn’t take it anymore. She was terrified and she wanted her mommy. She just screamed her head off and began to cry. “Stop it! I’m scared! He’s gonna get me! I want mommy! Turn it off! Turn it off! It’s too scary! I want my mommy!” Mal screamed and cried out hysterically as she clung to her dragon and hid under her blanket. 

The boys immediately snapped out of their trance from the movie as Jay turned off the movie while Carlos picked up the scared child and bounced her a bit. “Shh Mal it’s okay. You’re okay. It’s just a movie. It’s not real,” Carlos told the young girl gently trying to calm her. Mal tried to stay up, but she ended up passing out on Carlos.

“This is why we don’t watch a horror movie with a four year old!” Carlos quietly told Jay as he was mad at him for basically forcing Mal to feel like she needed to watch a horror movie. The boys immediately panicked when they heard the sound of Evie coming back. “Oh no what do we do?” Carlos asked Jay in panic when he realized that if Evie found out she would hurt them for sure. 

“Okay calm down. She’s sleeping right now. All we have to do is put her in her bed. Why don’t you put on the Tv to some random show while I put her in bed. Evie will have no clue that we even let her watch that movie,” Jay told Carlos as he picked up the sleeping girl and tucked her into her bed. 

“Okay I think we're good. And just in time too,” Carlos told Jay when he saw the door open as Evie had just gotten home. Evie just smiled at the boys. “Oh hey thank you guys so much for babysitting her. I had a lot of fun with my friends. And I hope she was good. I’m sorry that she may have been a bit hyper from all the sweets I gave her,” Evie told the boys. 

Carlos and Jay just shared a look. “Oh no she was actually pretty well behaved. She was a bit hyper at first, but she calmed down after we put on a nice cartoon movie. Now come on Jay it’s late and we don’t want to keep Evie up. Plus we are just really exhausted. Night Evie,” Carlos nervously rambled out as he grabbed Jay and Dude and left quickly before Evie could figure out what they did. 

Evie was a bit suspicious, but didn’t think much of it until about 4 am when she was woken up by a crying Mal who had climbed into her bed, and shook her awake. “Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! I’m scared! The evil creature is gonna get me!” Mal cried out in fear. Evie had no clue what Mal was talking about, but figured it was just a nightmare. She just picked Mal up and held her in a protective embrace. 

“Aw Mal did you have a nightmare? It’s okay I’m here. It was just a dream, it's not real sweetie. Come on you can sleep here in my bed. I’m gonna keep you safe from all those evil monsters,” Evie told the small girl in her gentle voice trying to calm her. Mal just stopped crying as she climbed over towards Evie in the bed and curled up next to her. 

Mal just shook her head no. “Mommy Carlos and Jay let me watch a scary movie. They called me a baby and then they made me watch this really scary movie. I don’t like scary movies. They’re too scary. The scary monster is gonna get me. Mommy please protect me,” Mal told Evie as she clung to her. 

Evie just let out a fake smile as she picked Mal up. “Okay sweetie I’ll tell you what? Why don’t we go watch a nice funny cartoon movie. Here go get the movie started I’ll be right back okay?” Evie told Mal as she handed her the Tv remote and grabbed her phone to go call Carlos and Jay. 

Mal just smiled as she grabbed the remote and ran towards the couch. “Yay! Okay mommy! We're gonna watch Tangled! It’s my favorite movie!” Mal screamed out happily as she forgot all about the scary movie she just watched. 

Evie just smiled at the small girl. “That sounds great. I’ll be right there okay,” Evie told the young girl and then grabbed her phone to call the boys. Evie groaned when it went to voicemail. “Hey I know what you guys did. You’re not allowed to babysit anymore or be with her without my supervision,” Evie told the boys through her voicemail as she was seriously mad at them. They always seemed to mess up when babysitting and Evie was done with it. 

She wanted to trust her brothers, but they just kept proving to be irresponsible when it came to taking care of a child. Evie finished the voice mail and then walked back over to Mal. Evie smiled as she sat down on the couch next to the smiling four year old as she pulled Mal close to her. Mal just smiled as she snuggled up close to Evie. “Thank you mommy. You made me not scared anymore. I love you mommy,” Mal told Evie as she cuddled up with her and watched her favorite movie. Evie just smiled as she played with Mal’s hair while watching the movie. “I love you too sweetheart. Tomorrow is going to be a better day, okay. I know today was pretty bad,” Evie told the small girl who just smiled and nodded her head. “Okay mommy,” Mal told Evie as she felt safe with her. 

  
  



	9. "Pet" Problems

Evie woke up on the couch from Mal frantically shaking her. Mal was freaking out because she messed up and she let the lizard out of its cage and now she couldn’t find it. Mal knew that she wasn’t allowed to go near the lizard, but it looked hungry and she couldn’t help it. 

The problem was that the lizard was really Maleficent and Evie had made it very clear that the lizard was not a pet. After they found out the truth about Mal they were going to take the lizard away since she had no connection to Mal, but Evie wanted to keep the lizard as it was enjoyable to watch as the once great mistress of evil was now basically her pet. She also wanted to keep her as it calmed Evie’s worry’s to know that Maleficent was still a lizard and didn’t find a way to escape. 

“Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Wake up mommy! Mommy wake up!” Mal told Evie frantically as she shook her. Evie just groaned as she got up. “Okay I’m up. Mal what is it?” Evie groggily told Mal. Mal just looked at Evie as she felt scared and guilty. She knew how frantic Evie got when Mal as much as looked at the lizard. “Mommy I’m sorry I did something bad. I let the lizard out and now I can’t find it,” Mal told Evie frantically. 

Evie’s eyes widened in panic as she sprung up. “What! You let Maleficent out of her cage! Mal I told you not to go anywhere near that lizard! You know it’s not a pet! How many times do I have to tell you to stop going near the lizard!” Evie scolded Mal a bit more harsh than she had meant to as she was panicking and not thinking straight. Mal had just accidently let out the mistress of evil and even if she was just a lizard it wouldn’t be long before she figured out a way to cause trouble in Auradon if she managed to escape their house.

Mal just started crying as she wasn’t used to Evie’s stern and harsh voice since Evie always managed to use a calm voice when talking to her even when she was scolding her. “I’m sorry mommy. I didn’t mean to. It was hungry and I just wanted to feed it, but I accidently dropped it and then it ran away and I can’t find it. I’m sorry mommy please don’t be mad and yell at me,” Mal told Evie as she was scared and she didn’t want Evie to be mad at her. 

Evie just gasped as she realized how scared Mal was of her right now. She didn’t realize how stern she was being. She didn’t want Mal to be scared of her like she was of her mom. She had made a commitment to herself to be better than her mom when it came to raising a child. “Aw Mal sweetie come here. I didn’t mean to get mad at you. It’s going to be okay. We just need to find her quickly okay,” Evie told Mal in her gentle voice as she pulled Mal into a hug. 

Mal just smiled as she released herself from the hug. “Look mommy I found the lizard!” Mal screamed out excitedly as she ran to the lizard and tried to pick her up. “Mal wait don’t,” Evie screamed out, as she didn’t want Mal touching the lizard as she didn’t trust lizard Maleficent, but it was too late as Mal had already grabbed the lizard, but dropped it again as she began to cry when it bit her. Evie immediately ran over, grabbed the lizard Maleficent and shoved her back into the cage. She then picked up Mal and sat her down as she grabbed a band aid and some disinfectant. 

“Aww sweetie I know that evil lizard hurt you. It’s okay. See Mal this is why I keep telling you to stay away from her. She’s really mean and dangerous sweetie. There you go, it's all better now. Now come on let’s go get ready we have some places we need to go to,” Evie told the small girl as she finished dealing with Mal’s lizard bite which wasn’t that bad and technically didn’t need a band aid, but it made Mal feel better to have one she loved making up stories to tell people about how she got her band aid. 

Mal just smiled as she ran off to go get dressed. “Okay mommy,” Mal told Evie as she ran off to get dressed. Evie just laughed as she watched Mal go from crying to practically jumping up and down from excitement. She then went to her room to get ready. Evie had some deliveries to make and she was also going to stop by Ben’s castle to give him the lizard Maleficent because she didn’t want another incident like this. They were lucky that they found her easily as she could have easily escaped from the house. 

About an hour later when Evie was completely ready she went to Mal’s room to check on her. Mal just ran over to her with a big smile on her face. “Look mommy I dressed myself!” Mal screamed out excitedly as she was proud of her outfit. Evie had to hold back a laugh when she saw the small four year old wearing a long sleeved purple pajama shirt with a short sleeve purple dragon shirt on top. She was also wearing purple leggings and a purple skirt on top and a purple hat. Evie put on a fake smile as it was killing her to see Mal wear something so horrible and crazy as what she was wearing, but she didn’t want to make Mal feel bad. Mal was so proud of herself and Evie didn’t want to discourage her. 

“Yes you did! Good Job Mal! I’m so proud of you, but maybe we should wear something else. What about you wear just your dragon shirt and the skirt.” Evie told the small girl trying to convince Mal to change without completely forcing her to. Mal just shook her head no. “But mommy I like this. I wanna wear this,” Mal told Evie stubbornly as she didn’t want to change. 

Evie just sighed as she looked at Mal. She really needed to leave, but Mal was 

refusing to change. Evie sighed as she knew this was going to kill her to let Mal go out looking like that, but Mal was really happy and confident in her outfit, and Evie didn’t want to take that away from her despite how much she was going to hate taking her sister out looking like that. 

“Okay fine Mal you can wear that. Now let’s go I have a few deliveries to make and we need to go to the castle first to drop something off with king Ben,” Evie told the small girl. Mal just smiled as she went running to the door. “Yay! I get to wear this! Victory is mine!” Mal screamed out happily as she got to wear what she wanted to wear. 

Evie just laughed at the silly little girl as she grabbed her hand and then grabbed the lizard cage as she made her way towards Ben’s castle to drop off the stupid lizard. It took awhile as Mal kept trying to run ahead, and Evie had to keep pulling her back towards her. When they finally made it to the castle Evie was surprised when she saw that not only was Ben there, but all of the boys including the two who she was currently mad at were there too. 

Before Evie could say anything Mal just pulled Evie into the room as she was excited 

to show everyone her outfit. When Mal and Evie entered the room Ben and Doug smiled while Jay and Carlos were trying to avoid any eye contact hoping that Evie wouldn’t notice them. “Hey Evie what brings you two here? And um what is Mal wearing?” Ben asked Evie as he was surprised that Evie would just show up at his castle for no reason and she looked like she was in a hurry. Plus he was curious about why Mal was wearing such a silly outfit especially with Evie as her guardian. 

Evie just sighed as she looked at the hyper four year old who was holding her hand and talking to the other boys about her outfit. “Mal wanted to dress herself. I tried to get her to change, but she refused and I don’t want to discourage her. She's really happy and confident right now. As much as this outfit goes against everything I stand for I can’t just make her change. Also I came here because I can’t keep Maleficent anymore. It’s way too dangerous and Mal is really into animals right now and she may have let Maleficent out this morning. I just can’t risk it, but you know what I think Jay should be given Maleficent he needs a lesson in responsibility,” Evie told Ben with a smirk as she looked at Jay knowing that this would be the perfect payback for him and Carlos giving Mal nightmares. They would now have to watch after the most dangerous villain and they couldn’t mess up. 

Ben just smiled as he looked at Evie. He knew that Evie was mad at Jay and Carlos since they had told him the story and about the voicemail that Evie had left them. “Oh well at least she’s happy even if it’s from wearing a silly outfit. And actually I think giving Maleficent to Jay sounds like a great idea,” Ben told Evie as he looked at Jay and Carlos. 

He then called the boys over and handed the lizard cage to them. “Congratulations we’re letting you guys watch over Maleficent now,” Ben told the boys. Jay and Carlos both just froze in shock as they had no clue what was happening. Evie just smirked in victory as she picked up Mal and headed towards the door “Good luck guys. I know how “responsible” you are,” Evie told the boys and smiled as she headed out the door. 

Jay and Carlos just shared a look. “Wait Evie you can’t just leave us with Maleficent! I don’t want a pet! Dude is enough,” Jay screamed out as he ran to try and catch up to her. Evie just stopped for a second as she laughed. “Oh I didn't, Ben did. You should really talk to him,” Evie told the boy with a mischievous smile as she headed back towards her car, so that she could make her deliveries. Jay just groaned as he headed back towards the castle knowing that Evie had done that on purpose. 

Just as Jay was heading back Evie called out to him after she had already buckled Mal up in her car seat. “I hope this makes you learn your lesson. Don’t ever disrespect my parenting rules again,” Evie called out to Jay with a smile as she got into her car and drove towards her first delivery on her list while Mal was just happily bouncing and singing along to some kid songs in her car seat oblivious to what was going on. 

  
  



	10. Puppy Love

“Okay Mal this is the last delivery I promise. Can you please be good for this last delivery,” Evie told the young girl as they had been out for hours delivering to customers. Mal just nodded as she grabbed Evie’s hand and followed her to the door. The lady smiled when she saw Evie and the young girl that was clinging onto Evie tightly. Evie smiled as she handed the customer her clothes that she bought. “Here are the clothes that you bought,” Evie told the lady with a smile as she held up the clothes. 

“Oh thank you so much. Oh do you mind coming inside I have some more ideas that I really want you to make for me,” the customer told Evie as she grabbed the clothes from her. Evie just smiled as she picked up the small girl that was now trying to hide behind her. “Sure let’s see what kind of ideas you have,” Evie told the lady with a smile as she followed her inside. 

The lady smiled as she guided her inside of her home. “Great thank you so much. I have some ideas in here,” the lady told Evie as she brought her inside and grabbed some of her sketches to show her. Evie just smiled as she placed Mal down and sat down to look at the sketches. Mal was about to start crying until she saw all of the puppies that were in the backyard. 

“Puppies!” Mal screamed out excitedly as she went running into the lady’s backyard. Evie immediately got up as she looked at the lady. “Oh my gosh I’m so sorry about her. Mal! Get back here!” Evie told the lady as she went over to the door to go get the young four year old who had just ran into someone’s backyard without asking. The lady just smiled as she looked at Evie. “Oh no it’s fine. I don’t mind her being out there. In fact it gives the puppies someone to play with,” the older lady told the young girl. 

Evie just smiled at the lady as she watched the four year old run around with the puppies. “Are you sure because if you’re not really okay with her being out there I can go get her,” Evie told the lady as she was feeling bad that Mal was messing with the lady’s puppies and playing in her backyard. 

The lady just laughed as she watched the young girl play with the puppies. “She’s fine, trust me. It’s actually nice seeing the puppies have someone to play with. I wasn’t planning on having puppies, but my dog ended up having puppies about 8 weeks ago. I’ve been trying to figure out how to get them in nice homes since I want them to have nice families that will play with them and give them the care that they need, but I can’t provide them with that. I know this may seem crazy, but would you maybe be willing to take one? I’m sorry for asking, it's just that your little one looks so happy and so do the puppies. I think they would both really benefit from it,” the older lady told the young girl. 

Evie just looked at the lady in shock. She didn’t know what to say. Mal loved puppies and yes maybe it would be good for Mal to have a pet, but Mal was barely four years old. Evie didn’t think a puppy was such a good idea for a barely four year old child. And puppies were a lot of work. Evie had her hands full already with raising the hyper four year old. Before Evie could say anything Mal came over to Evie with a puppy in her hand. “Mommy can I have a puppy please. Dragon really wants to come home with me please mommy. I promise I’ll be responsible. Please mommy. I’ll feed it I promise. Please mommy Dragon needs me,” the small four year old begged Evie with her adorable puppy dog eyes. 

Evie just took a deep breath and tried to avoid looking at the four year old as she knew that as soon as she did she wouldn’t be able to resist saying yes to the puppy, but she didn’t want to. Evie didn’t think Mal was ready for a puppy yet. 

Evie just sighed as she looked at the four year old. “Mal we can’t get a puppy. I don’t think you’re ready for a puppy yet. How about we start out with a fish and then when you’re a bit older we can talk about getting a puppy,” Evie told the four year old. Mal just looked down in sadness as she placed the puppy down and tried not to cry. 

“I’m sorry Dragon, but mommy says I can’t take you home. Bye Dragon I love you. I wish I could take you with me. I’m gonna miss you,” the small four year old told the puppy as she began to cry not wanting to leave the puppy that she had bonded with. Evie just sighed as she picked the small girl up. “Mal come on don’t be like that. Please Mal I don’t like it when you cry,” Evie told the small girl trying to stop her from crying. 

Mal just continued to cry. Evie sighed as she went to the car and buckled Mal into her car seat. “Mal I’ll be right back okay. I forgot something,” Evie told the small girl as she went back into the house to grab her sketch book that she had accidently left in the customer’s house. Just as Evie was leaving she saw the puppy Mal was attached to just kept making whimpering sounds as it was looking out the window in search of the small girl.

Evie sighed as she looked at the owner of the puppies. “You said that I can have one of the puppies right,” Evie asked the lady already regretting this. The lady just smiled as she picked up the puppy and handed her to Evie already knowing what Evie was getting at. “Yes I did. Go ahead, take her,” the lady told the younger girl. Evie just smiled as she waved goodbye and went to the car with the puppy. 

Evie just opened the car door and placed the puppy inside. Mal’s tiny face just lit up with excitement as she grabbed the puppy and cuddled with it. “Dragon! Mommy you got dragon! I love you mommy!” The small four year old screamed out excitedly. Evie just laughed as this was worth it just seeing Mal’s tiny face light up with happiness while she pet her new puppy.

“Okay well now that we have a puppy we need to go to the pet store because we are going to need puppy supplies,” Evie told the small girl as she got into the car and headed towards the pet store. Mal just smiled as she happily played with the puppy. She couldn’t wait to show off her new puppy to everyone. 

  
  



	11. Pool Incident

“I’m gonna get you! I’m gonna get you!” Carlos told the young four year old playfully as they were playing chase around the yard. Mal was just giggling as she continued to run away from Carlos and Dude with her new puppy nearby her. The group was all hanging out at Ben’s castle in his yard as they were having a mini reunion since it was the first time in months that every single one of them were all together and it would be several months after this that they would be again, so they were taking advantage of the opportunity. 

Evie was sitting next to her boyfriend and talking with her friends while Mal was playing with her puppy and Carlos was playing with her as he enjoyed playing with the young girl when he got to just play with her and be the fun big brother instead of the responsible babysitter that was supposed to watch her. 

Evie stopped talking to everyone when she saw how close the four year old was to the pool. “Carlos be careful with her! You guys are way too close to the pool!” Evie screamed out to her little brother as she liked how Carlos liked playing around with Mal as it gave Mal someone to play with when Evie was too tired to run around with her, but she didn’t like how close Carlos was letting the small girl get to the pool. 

Carlos just rolled his eyes as he looked at Evie. “Relax Evie I’m watching her. I’m not going to let her…” Carlos immediately stopped what he was saying when the small four year old accidently tripped and fell in the pool making everyone rush over to the pool in panic. While Carlos just immediately jumped into the pool and grabbed the thrashing girl before anything bad could happen to her. As soon as Carlos grabbed the small girl she just clung to him coughing and crying as she was scared, but he saved her. 

Carlos just held his little sister close to him as he didn’t want to let go of her. He was terrified that something would happen to her if he did. As soon as Carlos made it out of the pool Mal reached out for Evie as she was scared and wanted her mommy to comfort her and make her feel safe. “Mommy!” Mal cried out as she reached for Evie who immediately grabbed the small girl from Carlos and wrapped her in a warm towel holding her so close to her. 

“You’re okay. You’re okay. It’s okay baby girl. Mommys here. Mommys here. You’re okay baby. You’re okay,” Evie told the crying four year old in her calm and gentle voice while she held the girl close to her and rocked her a bit as she was trying to calm her down and reassure herself as she was terrified right now too. 

Everyone else was also panicking as Mal had freaked them out and they wanted her to be okay, but they knew that getting too close to Evie right now was a bad option as they were both terrified and they didn’t need a bunch of people surrounding them. Once Evie was sure that Mal was calmed down she grabbed a change of clothes as she took the young girl inside to the bathroom to change her out of the wet clothes and into some dry clothes. 

When they got back Mal was no longer crying or scared and she was acting as if nothing ever happened as she was now happy again with her new puppy Dragon and her favorite stuffed animal Strawberry that she was cuddling with. “Evie is she going to be okay,” Carlos asked Evie as he was so scared and he had never been that scared before when it came to the four year old. He had always thought that Evie’s constant worrying and over protectiveness was ridiculous, but as soon as he saw the young girl enter the pool he immediately understood why Evie felt that way because he began to feel the same way. 

Mal was his baby sister and the thought of something bad happening to her just frightened him so much. Evie just gave a small smile to her little brother. “Yeah she’s going to be fine Carlos thanks to you. You didn’t even hesitate when she fell in the water and you saved her before anything bad happened and before any of us could really react,” Evie told Carlos as she could see how scared and guilty he looked. She knew he was blaming himself, but she wanted Carlos to know that it wasn’t his fault. 

Before Carlos could say anything else Jay came running over as he picked up the four year old and held her tightly. “Evie I’m so sorry that we have ever made fun of you for being overprotective. I think my heart just stopped when I saw her enter that pool,” Jay told Evie as he held the young four year old in a protective hold as he had almost lost his baby sister and he hadn’t realized how easy it was for something bad to happen to her. He always thought that Evie was just being crazy with how cautious she was about everything, but now he realized why. 

“Jay put me down. Dragon needs me to play with her,” the small four year old told Jay as she wanted down and she didn’t understand why everyone was treating her differently because she was too young to understand that she could have drowned. Jay just laughed as he hesitantly placed the small girl back down. As soon as Mal was out of Jay’s grip she placed the puppy down and the puppy immediately began to run back where she was before close to the pool. 

Mal just giggled as she immediately tried to follow after the puppy. “Dragon! I’m gonna get you dragon! Mommy stop it! Dragon wants to play!” The small girl screamed out as she wanted to play with her puppy again, but Evie stopped her. Evie just shook her head no. “Mal you can play with Dragon when we get back, but we're leaving now. I will go get Dragon, but you stay here with Carlos and Jay,” Evie told the small girl as she handed the small four year old to Carlos and Jay and ran over to grab the puppy and her stuff, deciding that she would leave now before Mal fell in the pool again. 

Once Evie had her stuff and the puppy and had said goodbye to her friends she was about to leave when Carlos and Jay stopped her as they wanted to stay with their sisters and they didn’t want to be left out. They also wanted to be all together again like they used to do all the time, but lately they were barely even hanging out especially since it took about a week for Evie to even speak to them again after the whole horror movie incident. 

“Wait Evie before you leave, what if Jay and I came with you guys? You know like old times,” Carlos told his big sister as Mal’s scare had really freaked him out and he just wanted a night of them all being together just the four of them like they used to do all the time. Evie just gave Carlos a small smile as she nodded her head. 

“Yeah I actually think that sounds like a great idea. I’m going to need some distraction otherwise I’m probably going to end up staying up all night thinking and worrying,” Evie told her brothers as she watched the small girl twirl around in a circle oblivious to what they were all saying as she was entertaining herself and waiting to leave. Evie knew that she tended to always end up finding herself on parenting sites researching whenever she would be worried about something and it always made her more worried, but she couldn’t help herself.

Carlos and Jay just smiled as they were glad that Evie wanted to hang out with them too especially since they knew how Evie got whenever Mal was hurt or sick. Evie was overprotective normally, but when Mal was sick or hurt she would usually become even more protective and would refuse to let anyone near the small girl. 

“Okay great let’s go then,” Jay told the other VKs as he and Carlos began to walk towards Evie’s starter castle. Evie just let out a small laugh as she looked at the boys. “Um guys you know I drove here right? I don’t live that close. Plus you haven’t even said goodbye to our friends,” Evie told her brothers with a laugh as she thought it was funny how determined they were to go to her home that they would be willing to walk there. Carlos and Jay just let out an embarrassed laugh as they made their way back over to Evie and Mal. 

Evie then went to the twirling four year old and grabbed her hand. “Mal baby we’re leaving say bye bye to everyone,” Evie told the small girl and smiled when Mal ran over to the others as she gave them all hugs and waved goodbye. “Bye bye,” the small four year old told the AKs with her cute little squeaky voice. The AKs just smiled as they hugged the younger girl back a bit more tightly than the girl had hugged them as they were all relieved that the small girl was okay. 

Mal just laughed as she released herself from the AKs who didn’t want to let go of the small girl. “You guys are silly! You’re supposed to let go,” the small girl told the AKs with a smile as she didn’t understand why they didn’t want to release her from their grips and she thought they just didn’t know that they were supposed to let go of the hug. 

The AKs just laughed at the adorable little girl. “Oh wait we are?” Ben jokingly asked the small girl making her giggle more. “Yes silly. Mommy they don’t know that you have to let go from a hug! They’re silly mommy,” the small four year old told Evie as while giggling as she didn’t understand that Ben was joking. Evie just laughed as she picked up the small girl. “What they don’t?” Evie asked the small girl playfully. Mal just laughed as she nodded her head up and down. “Yeah,” the small girl told Evie with a smile. 

Evie just laughed again as she looked at her friends. “Well that’s just crazy. Anyway we really need to leave now. It’s getting kind of late anyway,” Evie told her friends as she and the other vks waved goodbye to the aks and made their way towards Evie’s car. 

When they got back to the starter castle Evie just picked up the four year old who was playing with the puppy in her lap. While Carlos, Jay, and Dude just got out and headed inside of the home and settled down on the couch. Once Evie was inside she placed the small girl down who ran straight for the couch and grabbed the remote from Jay’s hands as she pressed a button immediately starting her second favorite movie Frozen. 

Evie just laughed and rolled her eyes as she sat down on the couch and pulled the small girl towards her. Evie was starting to grow sick of the movie because Mal had literally watched it everyday for a month straight, but Evie could handle watching it a million times if it made her baby sister happy. 

The boys both just groaned, but didn’t say anything as they knew that Evie would get mad at them again plus they knew what they were agreeing to when they asked to come over. And they could deal with some girly cartoon movie if it meant that they got to spend time with their sisters. Plus it was fun to watch the small girl get up and sing along to the different songs.

About halfway through the movie Mal, Jay, and Carlos had all fallen asleep cuddled up together on the couch. Evie just sighed as she turned off the movie and tried to not let her earlier thoughts and worries take over. She hadn’t been thinking about Mal’s almost drowning as she had been distracted, but now that all of the distractions were gone and she was alone with her thoughts she couldn’t stop worrying about it. Evie knew that she promised the boys that she wouldn’t start looking things up, but they were sleeping anyway and they wouldn’t know plus she just couldn’t stop herself anymore. She just grabbed her laptop as she began to look up drowning statistics and trying to find research on drowning in children. “What the heck is dry drowning?” Evie asked herself out loud as she began to click on more and more information and freaking herself out more and more, but she was already in too deep.

Evie froze when she heard her name as Jay had woken up and saw that she was no longer sitting on the couch with them. Jay just sighed in frustration when he found Evie worrying and sitting by her laptop. “Evie! Come on are you researching again? I thought you agreed to stop doing this. You’re just freaking yourself out more,” Jay told his little sister as he closed her laptop and took it away. “Jay! Give me my laptop back! I wasn’t done researching! I was in the middle of an article,” Evie told her big brother as she tried to grab her laptop back wanting to do more research. 

Jay just shook his head as he grabbed her laptop and placed it where Evie couldn’t get to it. “Evie stop researching everything. Mal is fine and I’m pretty sure if something was going to happen it would have happened by now,” Jay told Evie as he was sick of her researching everything as she always ended up freaking out for no reason. Evie just shook her head as she looked at the small girl who was peacefully sleeping with one arm around her puppy and the other around her favorite toy. 

“You don’t know that Jay. She is in the age group of the most drownings in children. And did you know there is such a thing as dry drowning where they don’t really experience anything until about a day later. What if she has that?” Evie rambled out to Jay in worry and panic. Jay just sighed as he looked at Evie knowing that he needed to stop her from spiraling. “Evie Mal is fine. She was barely even in the water and I don’t think she really ingested that much water,” Jay told his little sister trying to stop her over protectiveness and worrying. 

Evie just sighed as she nodded. “Okay Jay yeah you’re right. I’m just spiraling. She's going to be fine. I am going to start teaching her to swim starting tomorrow though,” Evie told Jay as she was determined to stop this from happening again. 

Jay just rolled his eyes with a small smile knowing that Evie was stubborn and once she made up her mind she refused to change it. “Okay you can teach her to swim starting tomorrow, but it’s late and everything is fine. Can you please just stop stressing and go to sleep it’s late Evie. I know today has been stressful, but you really need to stop worrying yourself. That just makes it worse,” Jay told Evie as he dragged her towards the couch. 

Evie just nodded agreeing with Jay as she got onto the couch and picked up the small girl holding her close making sure she was okay before she began to drift off to sleep. Jay just smiled as he got onto the couch as well and fell asleep cuddled up with his siblings just like the old times. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Sorry that this took longer than usual to update, but school has been taking longer to complete lately as we only have about two more weeks left and that has taken away time for writing. I hope you guys liked this chapter and let me know what you thought. And hopefully the next chapter won’t take me as long to update again.


	12. From One To Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I'm sorry that I took awhile to update again, but school was busy again last week especially since AP tests have started. School just ended though and all I have left is one AP test, so I should be able to update more frequently again. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you thought. Also I just started an instagram account a few days ago its called Descendantsfan03 you can follow it if you want to keep up with all of my latest updates about my stories or if you wanted to see pictures that go along with my stories since I post pictures on my wattpad, but I can't do that here.

“Mal come on please come out from under the bed. Don’t make me get Dragon because you know Dragon will pull you out from under there. She’s done it before,” Evie called out to the young four year old who was refusing to come out from under her bed. It had been a few hours since the VKs had all woken up and Mal had freaked out when she overheard the three older VKs talking about making Mal learn how to swim. The young girl went running straight for her bed since she knew that the older three couldn’t reach her under there as it was too small of a fit. 

“No! I don’t wanna learn how to swim!” The small girl screamed out from under her bed. She was afraid of the water now and she didn’t want to learn how to swim. Evie just sighed in frustration. “Okay fine Mal. I won’t make you learn how to swim if you would just come out from under the bed,” Evie told the small girl hoping to lure the girl out from under the bed since she hated it when Mal would hide under her bed because Evie could never get to her. 

Evie was beginning to think that she needed to find a way to block off the bed, so that the small girl couldn’t keep hiding under it. Mal almost gave her a heart attack the other day when she couldn’t find the small girl anywhere and she was just happily sitting under her bed petting her sleeping puppy. 

Evie’s thoughts were interrupted by the younger girl who was still refusing to come out. “No! I don’t believe you mommy! You said that last time with the doctors, but you still made me go!” The small girl screamed out from under the bed. Evie just put her hands over her forehead and took a deep breath to calm herself since she was getting really frustrated with the small girl who was refusing to leave from under her bed. 

Evie didn’t want to have to get stern with the small girl, but if she didn’t come out from under the bed soon she was going to have to. “Mal I’m going to give you till the count of three and if you don’t come out then we’re moving the bed and forcing you out ourselves,” Evie sternly told the four year old as she had officially lost all patience with her, and was literally willing to move the bed to get her out. 

Evie groaned when she heard the sound of knocking at her door. “Ugh you have got to be kidding me. Jay, Carlos get her out of there while I go see who's at the door,” Evie told her brothers in frustration as she was too stressed to be dealing with entertaining people at her door. Carlos and Jay just looked at Evie as they nodded to her letting her know that they had it covered. 

Evie froze when she saw that it was Ben at her door and he had Dizzy and Celia with him. “Um Ben what is happening,” Evie asked the young king as she had been so stressed out lately that she totally forgot that she had agreed a long time ago to allow the two younger villain kids to stay with her after Ben had mentioned that he would be bringing more Vks over. 

Ben just smiled as he motioned for the two girls to inside and then he looked at his friend. “Evie do you not remember? You agreed to take in Dizzy and Celia when I told you that I was planning to bring more Vks over,” Ben told his friend. Evie just looked at Ben not knowing what to say. “Yeah I agreed to that about two or three years ago before I found out that my best friend was actually my two year old baby sister that I needed to take in otherwise she would be raised by strangers. And Ben right now really isn’t a good time,” Evie told Ben in frustration as she was already stressed out and she didn’t think she could handle anymore. 

“Ben I’m really sorry. I love Dizzy and Celia, but I just can’t do this right now,” Evie told the young king as she loved the two younger girls and she felt really bad about how she was acting towards them, but she just couldn’t handle looking after anymore living things. She was already raising Mal and now she had a puppy to look after too she would literally lose it if she had to look after the two preteens as well. 

Ben just gave Evie an apologetic look as he hated doing this to her, but they didn’t have room for the two girls yet at Auradon Prep. “Evie I’m really sorry, but they are going to have to stay here for a few days while we make room for them at Auradon Prep since we weren’t planning on needing to find housing for them. Can you just have them stay for a few days just until we can find them a dorm,” Ben told his friend apologetically. 

Evie just sighed as she looked at Ben. “Okay fine, but only for a few days and I’m not going to be taking in anymore kids from now on,” Evie told the young king as she had officially reached her max on how many creatures she would be looking after. Ben just smiled. “Okay great thank you so much and I promise it’s only for a few days,” the young king told his friend as he left before Evie could change her mind. Carlos and Jay just immediately followed after Ben as they didn’t want to be a burden on Evie seeing that she was already dealing with a lot right now. 

Once the boys were gone Evie just smiled at the two girls as she let them inside feeling bad about how she was acting towards them. “I’m really sorry girls, but I’ve just been really stressed lately. I’ll explain everything later,” Evie told the two younger vks. Dizzy just smiled as she hugged Evie. “It’s okay Evie. I’m just glad that I get to see you again. I missed you so much,” Dizzy told EVie with a smile as she hugged her. Evie just smiled back as she hugged Dizzy back and then pulled Celia in as well not wanting to leave Celia out. 

As soon as the four year old saw Evie hugging the two other girls she began to feel jealous and threatened as Evie was treating the two girls like how she treated her and Mal didn’t like it. The small girl just climbed out from under her bed as she made her way towards the older girls. “My mommy!” The small girl screamed out as she tried to push Dizzy and Celia out of the way. Dizzy and Celia both just looked at the smaller girl in confusion as they had no clue who this little girl was that was trying to keep them away from Evie. 

“Um Evie who is that and why did she call you mommy?” Dizzy asked her friend in confusion as she wanted to know why there was a strange little girl in Evie’s home calling Evie mommy. Evie just sighed as she picked Mal up and sat down on the couch motioning for the girls to join her. 

“Well looks like you got what you wanted. I don’t think we're going to be able to go swimming today. You got lucky, but tomorrow we are all four going and that's non negotiable,” Evie told the small girl as she realized that she was most likely going to be too busy explaining everything to Dizzy and Celia that she wouldn’t have time to take the girl out to learn how to swim. Plus she knew that Dizzy and Celia didn’t know how to swim as well and figured they could spend today explaining things and getting settled in and then all go swimming the next day. 

Dizzy and Celia both smiled as they were excited to learn how to swim and had been dying to swim since forever. “Really we're going swimming tomorrow. I can’t wait,” Dizzy squealed out happily. Evie just laughed as she liked seeing the younger girls so happy and excited. Celia smiled as well, but then pointed to the four year old who was silent and just clinging onto Evie as she hadn’t forgotten that Evie still hadn’t explained why there was a four year old or who she even was. “I’m excited to go swimming too, but Evie you never told us who that little girl is,” Celia told Evie as she was really confused and just wanted answers because last time she checked Evie didn’t have any kids. 

Evie just smiled as she looked at the two girls knowing that they were going to be really surprised when Evie finished her story and they would finally figure out who the small girl was. “Okay, but get comfortable this is going to be awhile,” Evie told the two girls as she began to tell them the story of what had happened two years ago up until where they were at now. 

  
  



	13. A Four Year Old's Jealousy

“Mal stop playing with your food and just eat,” Evie told the small girl as she was growing frustrated with Mal not listening to her. Ever since Dizzy and Celia had come to stay with them earlier Mal had been acting up and refusing to listen to anything that she said, and Evie was so done with it. 

Mal was usually well behaved, but right now she was acting horrible and Evie didn’t understand why. Mal just looked at Evie as she continued to just play with her dinner and refused to eat it. “No! I don’t wanna! I don’t like this!” The young girl screamed out as she didn’t want to eat her food. It wasn’t fair Evie had let Dizzy and Celia pick what they eat, but Mal was never given a choice when it came to what they ate. Evie always picked out the food and Mal just had to eat it or Evie would force her to. 

Dizzy and Celia just smiled as they looked at the pouting four year old. “Come on Mal this food is really good. I helped Evie make it,” Dizzy told the small girl trying to help, but only making it worse as it was like Dizzy was bragging about getting to spend time with Evie. Mal used to always help Evie with everything except for work since she wasn’t allowed, but everything else Mal got to help with. Mal was supposed to be Evie’s little helper not Dizzy or Celia. 

Dizzy was trying to steal her mommy and she didn’t like it. Dizzy was like a mini Evie and the small girl couldn’t compete with that. Mal felt like Evie was replacing her with a better daughter that was more like her. Evie had promised that it was always going to be the two of them, but now these new girls were here and that wasn’t the case anymore. Evie had lied to her. 

Mal just looked at Dizzy as she picked up her food and threw it at the older girl. Evie immediately got up as she grabbed the small girl by her wrist. “Mal! Bad girl! We do not throw food at others! Apologize to Dizzy right now!!” Evie scolded the young girl harshly as Mal usually never acted up like this before. Mal just started crying as she looked at Dizzy with an angry look. 

“No! It’s not fair! This is all your fault! I hate you!” Mal screamed out to Dizzy and Celia, but mainly to Dizzy as it was mainly Dizzy that had been trying to steal Evie from her. Evie just looked at Mal as she didn’t understand where her sweet little girl had gone. Mal was acting like a brat right now and Evie would not stand for it. “Mal! We do not tell people that we hate them! Now apologize right now! That is not a suggestion that is an order! Now go!” Evie scolded the small girl as Mal was acting like a spoiled brat right now. 

Mal just huffed as she sat in her chair with her arms crossed refusing to apologize. Evie just shook her head in anger and disappointment as she picked the screaming girl up and dragged her to her room. “You are going to stay here until you have learned to behave. I don’t get it you never act this way. You always listen to me and you never act up. And you know that we don’t throw things or tell people we hate them. Where did my sweet little baby go. I don’t like you like this Mal. Now you’re going to stay in here until I say you can come out. You’re in time out,” Evie scolded the young girl as she was mad at her for acting up and misbehaving. 

Mal just started crying more as she looked at Evie in hurt and sadness as Evie was yelling at her and she had never been in time out before. Mal just broke down sobbing as she ran to Evie who was about to leave. “Noooo! Mommy! Please don’t leave me here mommy! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Mommy please don’t replace me! I’m sorry for being a bad girl! I won’t do it again. Please mommy don’t leave me. I need you mommy! I don’t want you to replace me with Dizzy” The small four year old screamed out desperately as she didn’t want Evie to keep her in her room, and she didn’t like when her mommy was angry at her. 

Evie just froze as she realized what was making Mal act up. Mal was acting up because Evie was spending time with Dizzy and Celia it all made sense now. Mal wasn’t used to having to share her with anyone and Mal was acting up because of it. Evie just sighed as she went to the small girl and picked her up making her look at her. “Mal, are you afraid that I’m going to replace you? Is that why you’ve been acting bad and being mean to Dizzy and Celia,” Evie asked the small girl in her calm and gentle voice. 

The younger girl just looked at Evie sadly as she silently nodded her head. “Yes mommy because Dizzy is better than me. She’s more like you than I am, and she’s your new helper now. Mommy I always help you make dinner, but you let Dizzy do it. You said that I was your helper and it would be you and me forever, but you lied mommy. You don’t need me anymore. You have Dizzy and Celia now,” Mal told Evie while sobbing in sadness. Evie just looked at the small girl as she couldn’t believe that Mal would ever think that she would just replace her like that. Evie may love Dizzy and Celia, but Mal was her baby. Mal was her little girl and nothing would change that. 

Evie just wiped away her little sister’s tears as she gave Mal a small smile. “Mal baby how could you ever think that I would replace you. Mal you are my only baby. I promise you Mal that I will never ever replace you. Celia and Dizzy are just staying with us for a few days. And I know Mal that I’ve been spending a lot of time with them, but that’s because I haven’t seen them in awhile, but you have always been right here. Mal it’s alway going to be you and me no matter what. Even when you grow up and want nothing to do with me. You’re never going to lose me. I’m with you for life no matter what. Now why don’t we go back out there and say we're sorry to Dizzy and Celia. And why don’t you at least give them a chance. Trust me Mal they are really fun and you will have a lot of fun playing with them,” Evie told the small girl and smiled when Mal smiled back at her. 

“Okay mommy and I’m sorry for being a meanie. I love you mommy,” Mal told Evie as she hugged her with a smile. Evie just smiled back as she hugged the small girl back. “I love you too Mal. And it’s okay. I understand sweetie. I don’t like how you misbehaved like that, but I understand why. Now just go apologize to Dizzy and Celia and we can just forget all about this okay,” Evie told the small girl who nodded as she allowed Evie to carry her towards the living room where the other girls were. 

Dizzy and Celia just stopped playing their hand games that they were playing on the floor as they saw Evie come back out with the small girl. “Girls Mal has something she wants to say to you two,” Evie told the two preteens as she let the preschooler down. Mal just ran to Dizzy and Celia as she hugged them both feeling bad for being mean to them earlier. “I’m sorry for being a meanie to you two. I thought you were gonna take mommy from me, but mommy told me that you could never do that. Can we be friends now,” the younger girl asked the older two with her adorable little innocent baby voice that the two older girls couldn’t resist. The younger girl was just too adorable for them to not forgive her. 

Dizzy just smiled as she pulled the toddler towards them on the floor. “It’s okay Mal. We forgive you and we’re sorry for making you feel like we were trying to take Evie from you. And of course we can be friends. Come on you can play categories with us,” Dizzy told the small girl as she scooted over to make room for the younger girl on the floor. 

Mal just smiled as she sat down by the older girl excited to play this new game with them. “Yay! How do we play this game?” The small girl asked the older girls. Celia just smiled as she began to explain the rules of the game to the small four year old. 

Evie just sat down on the couch watching the three kids all play together on the floor. It was a struggle to get them to this point, but now that Mal was no longer jealous it was nice to watch Mal play with other kids since her only friend was Olivia and Olivia couldn’t come over as much anymore now that she had started first grade. Evie knew that this was temporary, but she actually didn’t think that she would mind if this became her new life. And Evie was just glad that her sweet little girl was back. She honestly didn’t know what she would do if Mal turned into a full blown spoiled brat especially since Evie wasn’t raising her to be one. 

Evie immediately came out of her thoughts when she realized the time. Evie just got up from the couch as she picked the four year old up and then looked at Dizzy and Celia. “Okay girls it’s almost bedtime for you two and Mal it is bed time for you. We have a big day tomorrow we are going to finally start learning how to swim and Mal you are not getting out of this one,” Evie told them all as she took Mal to the bathroom to bathe her, change her, and help her brush her teeth. She then placed the small girl into her bed and tucked her in. Mal didn’t even try to fight her as Mal didn’t want to make Evie mad at her again, and she was still feeling guilty for acting bad earlier. 

“Night Mal I love you,” Evie told the small girl as she kissed her forehead and then left the room. “Night mommy I love you too,” Mal called out right before Evie left the room. When Evie came back out she just pointed to the room that Dizzy and Celia were staying in. 

“Alright girls well it’s bedtime now. We have a big day tomorrow and I’m waking you up extremely early. Night see you in the morning and be ready because we are going to be at the pool all day tomorrow,” Evie told the two younger girls who just groaned not wanting to sleep yet, but didn’t complain as Evie was being kind enough to let them stay with her while they waited to get a dorm.

“Night Evie,” the two girls screamed out as they made their way to the guest room that they would be staying in so that they could get ready for bed since they knew that Evie wasn’t kidding when she said she would be waking them up early and they didn’t want to be tired if they were going to be trying to swim in the morning. 

  
  



	14. Evie The Nanny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I’m sorry for taking so long to update. I’ve been dealing with some personal health issues lately that have been coming and going, but it's finally starting to get better, so I should be able to write again and update more frequently. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you guys thought. Also if you have any suggestions or requests that you would like to see in this story don’t hesitate to make them because I’m open to doing people’s requests/suggestions.

Dizzy and Celia sighed as they sat on the couch with the young four year old sitting between them. They were waiting on Evie to finish up some work, so that they could go swimming, but in the meantime Evie had asked them to keep an eye on Mal for her since Mal always ended up getting into trouble when Evie would work since Mal got bored easily. 

“Mal why don’t we do something else now?” Dizzy asked the young girl who was being hypnotized by the TV as Mal was just staring blankly at the TV and barely even reacting to anything else. It was kind of scaring her a bit plus they were getting sick of the kiddy cartoons, but that was all Mal was allowed to watch. They would much rather be playing with toys than watching the baby shows with the unresponsive little girl.

The young four year old didn’t even react as she kept watching her show. Celia just looked at Dizzy as she began to reach for the remote not being able to stand watching the younger girl act like that anymore. “That’s it. I’m done. She’s like a zombie right now. This can’t be healthy,” Celia told Dizzy as she snatched the remote out of the preschooler’s hands and immediately turned off the TV making the younger girl start screaming as Celia had just turned off her show. “Give that back! Give it back! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!” The young girl screamed out for Evie.

Evie immediately came running into the room when she heard the screams. “What happened?” Evie asked worriedly as she picked up the screaming four year old. Celia just sighed as she looked at Evie. “Everythings fine. Mal just started screaming since I turned off the TV,” Celia told Evie in annoyance as she couldn’t believe that Mal had reacted that way just because she turned off the TV that was completely rotting her brain as the girl had barely even said anything since she had gotten ready and started watching the TV. 

Evie just sighed as she looked at the screaming little girl in her arms. “Mal honey stop crying. You know you’re not supposed to watch TV for that long. Besides, we’re going swimming now anyway,” Evie told the screaming four year old as she looked at Celia and Dizzy as well letting them all know that that she had finished and they could leave. 

Dizzy and Celia smiled as they grabbed the pool bag as they were excited to learn how to swim. Mal didn’t say anything as she just clung to Evie scared. “Mommy I don’t wanna go swimming. I’m gonna fall in the water again and then I’m going to drown. Mommy I don’t wanna drown,” the young girl told Evie as she clung onto her. Evie just gave the small girl a little smile as tightened her grip on her. 

“Mal honey I promise you that you won’t drown. I’m going to be with you the entire time and so are Dizzy and Celia. I promise baby girl that we won’t let anything bad happen to you. Now are you ready to learn how to swim,” Evie told the small girl as she wanted to reassure her that she would be okay. Mal just smiled a bit as she was still scared, but she trusted Evie. 

“Okay mommy I trust you. I’ll learn how to swim, but if I drown that’s on you mommy,” the young girl told Evie jokingly as she began to giggle, but Evie didn’t think that was funny. She just gave Dizzy and Celia a stern look as she saw them laughing at what Mal had said. The two of them immediately stopped laughing when they saw the look Evie gave them. “Mal that’s not funny. We don’t joke about drowning,” Evie told the small girl who just stopped laughing as she looked down feeling guilty.

“I’m sorry mommy,” Mal told Evie, feeling bad as Evie scolded her. Evie just sighed as she placed the small girl down and grabbed her hand. “It’s okay Mal just don’t do it again,” Evie told the small girl as she walked with her to the other room to finish getting the small girl ready. As soon as Evie left with the smaller girl the doorbell rang and Dizzy ran to answer the door. Dizzy and Celia both just smiled when they answered the door and saw an older woman with about four or five kids. The lady just smiled at the younger girls. “Hi sweetie is Evie here?” The older lady asked the young girls. 

Dizzy just smiled as she called out for Evie who came rushing over carrying the four year old. Evie smiled when she saw it was Olivia’s mom at the door. Mal immediately got excited when she saw her best friend at the door. “Olivia!” Mal screamed out happily. Olivia just smiled at her younger friend as Evie let the girl down and they ran to each other pulling each other into a hug. “Mal! Come on let’s go play! I can introduce you to my cousins!” Olivia told the younger girl as she dragged Mal inside the house with her cousins following after. 

Once the kids went inside Evie looked at the mother. “Hi what can I do for you?” Evie asked the mother with a fake smile as she was busy already and she was getting sick of people interrupting her almost everyday now. 

The mother just sighed as she looked at Evie who was eyeing the small girl who was running around with the other kids and had two older kids standing next to her. She was feeling bad, but she really needed a babysitter and Evie was the only one she could find at such short notice. 

“I’m really sorry and I know this is probably a bad time, but is there anyway you can look after Olivia and her cousins for today because my nieces and nephews are staying with us. I wasn’t supposed to work today, but there was a work emergency and I really need a babysitter since our nanny is busy and my husband is at work already,” the older woman told Evie in desperation as she was desperate. 

Evie just sighed knowing that she was already looking after three kids and adding more kids to that would be a disaster, but she knew the feeling of needing a babysitter so desperately since she had been in that situation before and Olivia’s mom had been nice enough to step up and watch Mal for her even when it looked like she was already dealing with a lot. Evie just let out a small fake smile as she looked at the mother. 

“It’s totally fine. I can watch them for you, but we were actually just about to go swimming and I don’t know if they have any bathing suits. I guess they can just watch, but that seems kinda mean,” Evie told the mother as she began to ramble. The mom just smiled as she held up a bag. “It’s no problem I always come prepared. Everything they need is in this bag including bathing suits and floaties. Thank you so much for this Evie. I owe you one big time. Olivia honey you and your cousins be good for Miss Evie and I’ll be back soon,” the mother told Evie and her daughter as she was so relieved and grateful that Evie was willing to babysit for her.

Evie just smiled. “It’s no problem. I understand how hard it can be to find a babysitter. I’m here anytime you need it just like I know you and your husband are here for me too,” Evie told the mother with a smile. 

The mom just smiled as she got ready to leave. “Of course I promise next time you need a babysitter we will be happy to watch her. Now I really must be going I’m going to be so late,” the mother told the younger girl as she left quickly eager to get to work. 

Once the older mom was gone Evie just took a deep breath before going inside knowing that she had just screwed herself over. She had just agreed to watch about five young kids along with the fact that she was already watching Celia and Dizzy and she had Mal too. Once Evie finished calming herself down she went inside as she put on a fake smile looking at all the young kids who had immediately started running around the house. 

“Okay kids here is what is going to happen. You guys are going to get yourselves ready to go swimming because we’re going to the pool. Do you guys like swimming,” Evie told the kids with a smile hoping that the kids wouldn’t be difficult. Evie smiled in relief when the other kids started jumping up and down in excitement as they went running to go change as they loved swimming.

Once the kids went to go change Dizzy and Celia just looked at Evie as they thought she completely lost her mind. “Evie why did you agree to watch those ladies kids? Now we have to keep like six little kids entertained at the pool. And do you know how hard it’s going to be to watch all of those kids,” Celia told Evie as she couldn’t believe Evie had just let that mother take advantage of her. 

She honestly didn’t even know how Evie was a villain kid. She was just too nice if Celia had been asked to watch those many kids she would have just slammed the door in that ladies face. Evie just smiled at Celia. “I did that because it’s the nice thing to do. Sometimes you have to do things that you don’t want to do for other people because it’s the right thing to do. Besides this at least gives Mal more kids around her age to play with which might actually help her social skills,” Evie told the younger girl as she was trying to justify her reason for agreeing to watch Olivia and her cousins. 

Celia just sighed knowing Evie had won the argument even though she was still unhappy with the decision. After about twenty minutes all of the kids were ready to go to the pool including Mal who was now excited since she was getting to play in the pool with her best friend. 

Evie smiled as she looked at all of the kids opening the door as she grabbed Mal’s hand. “Okay kids I want you guys to all grab hands with someone and don’t let go. Dizzy, Celia that includes you too. I don’t want anyone getting lost,” Evie told all of the younger kids and Celia and Dizzy as well as she needed to make sure that all of the kids stayed together and didn’t get lost. 

The kids all just nodded as they connected their hands together creating a chain as they all went walking to the pool. Celia and Dizzy just sighed as they did what Evie said, but they were really not liking this. They hated how much Evie was treating them like babies. They didn’t need to be holding hands so they didn’t get lost, they were almost teenagers. 

Celia just looked at Dizzy. “This is so stupid,” Celia whispered to Dizzy who just nodded. “I know. We’re not babies. We’re not going to get lost,” Dizzy whispered back to Celia as they began to laugh and joke around about how Evie was treating them. “Okay Evie has officially lost it,” Carlos told Jay as he pointed to the older girl who was leading a whole line of kids that were all holding hands and following after her. 

The boys had been on their way to hang out with Ben and play some video games when they stopped everything as they had seen their sister leading a whole chain of kids. They were pretty sure Evie had seriously lost her mind. Jay just looked over to where Carlos was pointing as his eyes widened and he dragged Carlos with him over towards her wanting to find out what the heck Evie was doing. 

“Okay seriously Evie. What are you doing? Are you running a daycare service now or what? This is ridiculous Evie,” Jay told his little sister who stopped leading the kids as she looked at her older brother in offence. “Okay Jay relax I’m not running a daycare service. I’m just doing my friend a favour by watching her daughter and her nieces and nephews,” Evie told the older boy as she didn’t realize how crazy she looked with all of the kids following after her. Carlos just sighed as he looked at his little sister. “Um Evie you’re leading a line of children like a mother duck. You have officially lost it. You might as well just start going by Miss Evie or better yet Miss Queen,” Carlos told his sister as couldn’t believe that Evie didn’t realize how crazy she looked. 

Evie just laughed as she looked at her brothers. “Okay you guys are overreacting. This is a one time thing I swear. Now I must be going. Come on kids let’s go,” Evie told the boys and the kids as she waved goodbye to her brothers and led the kids to the pool again. 

When they finally reached the pool Evie let go of Mal’s hand which signaled to the kids that they could let go as well as they all released their hands breaking the chain. Evie just smiled as she looked at Celia and Dizzy. “Dizzy, Celia can you guys please help me. I’m going to need help with watching all these kids,” Evie told the two older girls feeling bad for how she was treating them. She was making them feel like babies and she hadn’t meant to, it was just hard for her to remember to treat them differently when she was used to looking after little kids. 

Dizzy and Celia just smiled as they nodded feeling happy that Evie was finally treating them like they deserved to be treated as they were almost teenagers and not little kids. “Sure come on kids here let us help you,” Dizzy told the younger kids as she helped them get their floaties on and Celia helped them get sunscreen on while Evie did the same with Mal and Olivia. 

When they all finished getting the safety items on the kids they released them and let them go running into the pool. Right before Mal went into the pool with the other kids she ran over to Evie with the biggest smile on her face. 

“Mommy! Guess what mommy! Guess what!” The small girl screamed out to Evie as she was excited that she had finally made some more friends since Olivia had introduced her to her cousins and they had all become friends. 

Evie just laughed as she looked at her excited little sister. “What is it Mal?” Evie asked the girl with a smile. Mal just jumped up and down as she grabbed onto Evie’s arm. “Mommy! I made new friends! Olivia’s cousins are my new friends mommy! I love you mommy! You helped me make new friends!” Mal screamed out happily as she had finally found some more kids that wanted to play with her. 

“Mal come on come play with us,” Olivia screamed out to the younger girl who just smiled as she went running into the water to join Olivia and her new friends. Evie just smiled as she looked at Dizzy and Celia. “See this is why I do things like this. Mal now has more friends than just Olivia. Do you know how amazing that is. Olivia has been her only friend for like two years and now she finally has some more friends even if they are Olivia’s cousins,” Evie told the younger girls as she was so happy that Mal had finally made some more friends around her age even if they were related to her friend already. 

Dizzy and Celia just smiled as they had seen how happy Mal was. They had never seen the girl that excited before. It was nice to see the smaller girl so happy. “Yeah you’re right Evie. I guess we didn’t see it that way before. Now come on let’s go join them,” Celia told Evie as she grabbed Dizzy and the three of them went into the water to join the younger kids and keep an eye on them. 

“Mommy come play with us!” Mal screamed out happily as she dragged Evie over to the other kids with a smile on her little face. Evie knew that people thought she was insane for some of the things she agreed to do and yes sometimes Evie felt that way too, but it was worth it to see the happy adorable smile on Mal’s adorable little face. “Okay Mal I’m coming,” Evie told the girl with a smile as she allowed the girl to drag her over to the other kids, but not before she grabbed Celia and Dizzy bringing them with her. 

Evie knew that today was going to be a long day as she had agreed to watch after five little kids along with her own sister and Celia and Dizzy, but she was ready for this challenge because it was giving Mal the opportunity to develop her social skills and make new friends. 


	15. Troubles Of Babysitting

Evie sighed as she watched the six kids run around the house screaming and laughing as they were playing tag. Evie had given up on stopping them as she had told them countless times to stop being so loud inside the house and that if they wanted to play tag they should go outside, but they wouldn’t listen including Mal who usually always listened to her.

It had been a few hours since they had gotten back from the pool and Evie was seriously regretting agreeing to watch Olivia and her cousins. Olivia and her youngest cousin weren't bad, but her other cousins were as they liked to play rough with each other, and Evie had to break up so many boy fights already. 

And Dizzy and Celia had been helping originally, but Ben had called stating that Auradon Prep had found a dorm for them, and they could move in whenever they were ready in which they immediately jumped at the opportunity to leave as they didn’t like watching the five young kids. Evie was just glad that the kids were now playing tag since there was no fighting in tag. 

At least there wasn’t supposed to be. Evie groaned when Mal, Olivia, and Olivia’s youngest cousin Sebastian who was Mal’s age came rushing over to her. “Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Alex, Logan, and Diego are fighting again!” Mal screamed out in panic to Evie. Evie just sighed as she decided that enough was enough. Evie just walked over to the three boys as she physically broke up the fight. 

“That’s it I’ve had it with your fighting. I’m not your mom or your aunt. I shouldn’t have to be dealing with things like this. You guys are family and family isn’t supposed to fight like this with each other. Now apologize to each other right now and after that you three are going to separate corners for a time out. I’m not going to be dealing with this anymore,” Evie told the boys sternly as she was sick of their fighting and she just wanted Olivia’s mom to come and get the kids already. 

Mal, Olivia, and Sebastian just laughed at the boys as they had just gotten yelled at. “Ooooh you got in trouble,” the three kids teased the others with a smile on their faces as Evie dragged the boys to separate corners. The boys just gave them dirty looks back making the three kids laugh more as they weren’t in trouble. 

When Evie finished punishing the boys she walked over with them towards the three giggling kids who were bragging about not getting scolded. “This is a warning to all of you. I’m in charge right now and if you misbehave you will be in timeout. Now you can play tag still if you want to, but please play it outside. I don’t want you to get hurt running around the house,” Evie told her sister and her friends. 

The kids just nodded at Evie letting her know they understood what she was telling them. “Okay mommy. We’ll be good now. Come on guys let’s go play outside! We can play in my secret hideout!” Mal screamed out excitedly as she led the older kids outside and to her “secret hideout” which was just a small fort that Mal had built with her blankets and some chairs. 

Evie had helped the small girl build it after Mal had been asking for a treehouse, and Evie had immediately shot the idea down not trusting tree houses. The idea of Mal playing in a mini wooden box being held up by just a tree scared her so much. 

Evie told Mal that she didn’t need a tree house because she could have a “secret hideout” instead making the innocent four year old smile and forget all about her desire for a tree house as a “secret hideout” was much cooler. Evie just laughed as she watched her excited sister lead the older kids outside eager to show them her “secret hideout.” 

Evie just sighed in relief as she could finally relax while the kids played outside. Evie loved her sister dearly and she loved caring for young kids, but Evie was so stressed lately. 

Young kids require a lot of work and Evie just needed a break, but she just kept making things more stressful for herself. She went from one little kid to one little kid and two preteens which honestly wasn’t that bad, but then she had agreed to watch Olivia and her little cousins making it six kids and two preteens. Dizzy and Celia had just left though so now it was just the six kids, and they were finally playing outside where Evie didn’t need to keep a constant watch on them as the backyard was fenced off, so that they couldn’t go anywhere and no one could get in. 

Evie just sat on the couch enjoying the rare peace and quiet that didn’t last long as Olivia came running inside in panic. “Miss Evie! Miss Evie! Mal and Sebastian are stuck in a tree! We need your help!” Olivia screamed out to the older girl in charge as she was freaking out. “What! How did they get in a tree,” Evie asked in her panicked voice as she sprung up from the couch and went running outside. 

Evie froze when she found her small sister clinging to the other four year old with fear in both of their faces as they were just clinging to each other scared of falling out of the tree. The older boys were just watching with fear and panic as they were trying to help the younger two. Evie just looked at the four other kids. “What happened? How did they even get in that tree,” Evie asked the other kids as she was freaking out and she didn’t even know how the two four year olds managed to get themselves stuck in the tree. 

  
  


  
  



	16. Stuck In A Tree

The kids just looked at the older girl as they were worried about their little brother/cousin who had gotten stuck in the tree. they were afraid something bad was going to happen to him or their new younger friend, but they were also scared of Evie. She had yelled at them earlier for fighting. How could they tell Evie that her sister and their little cousin were in that tree because they had been challenging each other to show off how brave they could be. 

Evie just sighed as she knew that she wasn’t going to get an answer as the kids just looked at her in fear not answering her. She then ran over to the tree as she looked at the scared four year olds. “Mommy! I’m scared!” Mal cried out to Evie when she saw Evie was now standing with the older kids. She wanted Evie to help her and her friend, and she just wanted Evie to hold her close in her warm embrace that always made her feel safe. She never should have taken the challenge, but Mal and Sebastian wanted to prove to the older kids that they could be just like them. Turns out they couldn’t.

Evie just put on a fake smile as she looked at her scared sister. “I know baby girl. I’m scared too, but I’m going to get you down okay. I’m not going to let anything bad happen to you two,” Evie told the two little kids in her gentle voice trying to ease their fears despite how scared she was right now. The two little kids could easily fall out of that tree right now and they could get severely hurt. 

The two young four year olds didn’t say anything as they continued to cling to each other. Evie just sighed as she looked at the two little kids trying to figure out a way of getting them down safely. They didn’t have any ladders and they were too high up for them to just jump down. Evie just looked at her sister. “Mal sweetie I know you’re scared, but can you two climb down at least a little bit,” Evie told her sister who just shook her head no. “No mommy I’m too scared,” Mal cried out to Evie as she refused to even try and climb down a bit. Sebastian just climbed down a little bit before he got scared as he clung to the tree again crying. 

Evie just sighed as she decided that she was going to have to climb up and get them as they were too scared to get down on their own. “Okay Mal, Sebastian I am coming to get you okay. Don’t worry I’m going to get you down from there,” Evie told the four year olds as she put her old Isle ways to good use. Evie was honestly relieved that she had learned how to climb anything as it was a way of survival on the Isle making it easy for her to climb up the tree to reach the two kids. 

Evie got to Sebastian first as he was less high up since he had managed to climb down a bit more than Mal had been able to. Evie just looked at the little boy who was clinging to the tree refusing to let go. “Okay sweetie I’m going to need you to let go of the tree okay,” Evie told the little boy. Sebastian just cried as he was scared of letting go. “I’m scared Miss Evie. I don’t wanna let go of the tree I’m gonna fall,” the small four year old told Evie. 

Evie just smiled a bit at the young boy. “No you’re not I promise I’m right here. Just let go of the tree and I will grab you,” Evie told the boy and smiled again when he finally let go of the tree and she grabbed him making him stop crying. “There you go. See I told you I would help you,” Evie told the little boy as she climbed back down with him and handed him to his older brother Diego who quickly grabbed the younger boy and held him close to him as he had been so worried about his little brother. 

The other kids went running over to them as well and they all took turns squeezing the younger boy and just holding him in relief as he was safe and okay, but they were all still worried as the other four year old was still up in the tree crying and clinging to the tree.

Evie just climbed back up as she made her way to Mal who was sobbing and clinging to the tree. “Okay Mal baby girl I need you to let go of the tree like Sebastian did,” Evie told her little sister calmly trying to calm her down. Mal just sobbed as she clung tighter to the tree. “I can’t mommy. I’m too scared. I don’t wanna fall,” Mal cried out. 

Evie just smiled a bit at the young girl trying to ease her fears. “Don’t worry Mal you’re going to be just fine. I’m not going to let you fall. You trust me don’t you,” Evie told the small girl as she was trying one more time to get Mal down willingly. Mal just looked at Evie as she continued to cling to the tree. “I trust you mommy, but I’m too scared to let go,” Mal told Evie as she continued to cry and didn’t move from her spot. 

Evie just sighed as she decided that she was going to have to pry Mal’s hands from the tree if she was going to get her down as Mal was too scared to even let go of the tree. Evie just carefully made her way closer to the crying four year old as she carefully removed Mal’s hand from the tree as she placed it on her chest. 

She then grabbed Mal’s other hand and did the same. She then wrapped her arm around the scared four year old protectively as she carefully made her way down the tree holding the scared four year old who was clinging to her tightly. Evie was so glad that she had learned some tricks from Jay on the Isle otherwise she would be struggling to get Mal down right now. 

As soon as they were back on the ground the other kids went running over to her wanting to see the young girl and hold her as they had been so scared when she got stuck in the tree just like they had been with Sebastian. The kids tried to get to the young your year old, but Mal was still shaken up and just continued to cling to Evie refusing to let go as she was so scared and she just wanted to stay in Evie’s warm and safe embrace. 

Evie just looked at the kids as she ran her fingers through Mal’s hair in comfort. “Come on kids let’s go back inside the outside is off limits for now. And I want answers as to why they were in that tree,” Evie told the other kids as she picked up the other four year old who still looked shaken up as well. She then led the other kids inside the house while holding both four year olds. 

When they got back inside Evie sat down on the couch with the two four year olds clinging to her as to them she represented safety and security. She then made the kids sit down on the floor as she was done dealing with problems. The kids clearly couldn’t handle it.

“You guys are going to sit here and you are to not get up from here. We are all going to sit here and watch tv. And if you get up other than to use the potty then you will be put in time out. I will not deal with another incident like that. That was dangerous. Now I want to know what happened right now. I’m not playing that was really scary and dangerous and look what you did to them. They are a lot younger than you. I know they didn’t get themselves stuck in that tree by themselves,” Evie told the kids as she was angry. The kids wouldn’t answer her about what happened and she could have lost her sister or the other innocent four year old that she was in charge of. 

Olivia didn’t even hesitate as she pointed to the boys. “It’s all their faults Miss. Evie. They were all trying to challenge each other to see who the bravest was and then when Mal and Sebastian said that they were brave too they laughed and made them feel stupid claiming that they were just babies and they didn’t count. Then they told them that they couldn't even climb a tree and that’s when Mal and Sebastian tried to prove them wrong, but they got scared when they realised how high up they were. I tried to stop them, but they were determined to prove themselves claiming that they weren’t babies and they could be just like us bigger kids,” Olivia told the older girl as she pointed to her cousins putting all the blame on them. 

Before Evie could react the kids all started arguing again as they were all trying to blame each other. Evie just sighed in frustration as she was about to start lecturing again when the doorbell rang and Evie didn’t even hesitate as she practically ran to the door holding the two clinging four year olds. 

Evie smiled in relief when she saw that it was Olivia’s mom as soon as Sebastian saw that his aunt was there he just reached his arms out towards her as he wanted his aunt over Evie. The older mother didn’t even hesitate as she grabbed her youngest nephew from Evie. “I’m so sorry for making you do that. How were they?” The older mom asked the younger girl as she was worried by how clingy her nephew was being and the fact that the other young girl was just clinging to Evie looking terrified. Plus Evie looked very annoyed and stressed despite how much she was trying to hide it.

Evie just sighed as she looked at the other mother. “They weren’t bad, it's just that they can be pretty loud, and Alex, Logan, and Diego kept fighting, but I stopped them. However the kids decided to challenge Mal and Sebastian leading to them getting stuck in a tree, but I got them down safely. He might be a bit shaken up from it though; they were terrified. I’m really sorry about that. I didn’t think that they would do anything like that and I told them to play outside. I know I probably should have told them not to climb the trees, but I didn’t think they would do that,” Evie rambled out as she was feeling horrible for letting the two four year olds get stuck in a tree. 

The lady just laughed as if what Evie just said was totally normal. “It’s totally fine in fact I’m surprised nobody actually got hurt. With those crazy kids at least one of them always ends up getting hurt. I’m very sorry about their behavior and for the fact that they caused your sister to get stuck in a tree. Their parents have been working on their roughness, but I think it’s just a boy thing since boys tend to play more rough than girls do. What about Olivia was she bad?” The mother told Evie as she was feeling bad knowing how stressed Evie looked as she continued to hold the scared four year old who had yet to release her head from Evie’s shoulder. 

Evie just smiled as Olivia was the only behaved one besides Sebastian. “Oh Olivia was very well behaved. She was a bit louder when playing with the other kids, but Mal was too, so it was fine. I know how kids can be. Overall they are good kids they just can be a bit rough,” Evie told the mother who just smiled as she called out for the kids who immediately got up from the floor as they walked over to their mom/ aunt. 

“Okay well thank you so much Evie for babysitting and again I’m so sorry for their misbehavior. Come on kids let’s go, but first say goodbye to Miss Evie and apologize for being bad,” the mother told the kids as she held her youngest nephew who like Mal was clinging to her and resting his head on her shoulder. The kids just looked down feeling guilty as they looked at Evie. “We’re sorry Miss Evie for being bad and we’re sorry Sebastian and Mal for making you climb the tree. We shouldn’t have done that,” the young boys told both Evie and the two four year olds as they felt horrible for causing so many problems and hurting the younger kids they didn’t mean to.

Evie just smiled at the kids. “It’s okay I forgive you. Just don’t do it again okay,” Evie told the young kids who smiled as Evie had forgiven them. They then waved goodbye as they followed the older mother out the door and towards the car, so they could leave and go back to their house. 

Once the kids had finally left Evie went back inside as she sat on the couch and just rocked the young four year old and hummed a bit until the smaller girl finally released herself from Evie’s grip. Evie just smiled once Mal finally released herself. “Mommy I’m sorry for what me and Sebastian did, but we wanted to be like the big kids. I’m not ready to be a big kid mommy. That was really scary,” the young four year old told Evie as she felt bad for scaring Evie like that, but she had just wanted to prove that she could be like the big kids. 

Evie just smiled as she ran her fingers through the young girl’s hair making her laugh. “Mal honey it’s okay. You and Sebastian did nothing wrong baby girl. Logan, Alex, and Diego were the ones that made you do that. They are just silly boys who think they are braver than they are just like our brothers. And Mal you don’t have to be like the big kids yet. You’re still just a baby. I know you hate that word, but honey that’s what you are and that’s okay. Just promise me you won't do anything dangerous like that again,” Evie told the small girl. 

Mal just nodded her head. “I promise mommy! I won’t ever do anything like that again! I was so scared mommy!” The young girl told Evie as she held onto her again and Evie just smiled as she hugged the small girl back. She then picked her up. “Good well now that we have that settled you haven’t been doing much school work lately,” Evie told the small girl whose eyes went wide as she immediately released herself from Evie and went running towards her room screaming as she realized what Evie was getting at. Evie just rolled her eyes as she went running after the small girl. 

  
  



	17. Learning Fail

Evie just rolled her eyes as she went running towards Mal’s room to go get the girl as she had been really slacking lately on teaching the four year old as she became distracted by other things and she was starting to worry again that Mal would fall really behind especially since Mal was born in August and was already a lot younger than most kids her age putting her at a disadvantage and not to mention the fact that Mal was basically a preemie as she had been forced out before she was technically fully developed. 

Evie just laughed as she opened Mal’s bedroom door and found Mal trying to hide under her covers since Evie had blocked off the bed. “Huh I wonder where Mal went?” Evie playfully called out and laughed when the small girl couldn’t hold in her giggles as she began to laugh from under the covers. Evie just walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers. “Oh look there she is,” Evie jokingly called out. 

Mal just laughed as she pulled the covers back over her. “Mal isn’t here right now. You can come back later when preschool is over,” the young girl called out as she refused to come out from under the covers. Evie just rolled her eyes as she pulled back the covers again this time picking the small girl up. “Oh look at that Mal came back,” Evie playfully told the small girl as she carried her out of the room and placed her at the kitchen table where she made Mal do school work since that was where the least distractions were. 

The small girl immediately tried to run again, but Evie was quicker and she had Mal back in her chair again. “Mal I’m not playing. If you get up from this chair again I will put you time out and then I will extend your school lessons,” Evie told the small girl sternly. Mal just huffed as she crossed her arms in disapproval, but didn’t move from the chair not wanting to be in time out. 

“This is so unfair mommy! I don’t wanna learn! It’s way too hard! You don’t have to learn, so why do I have to learn?” The small girl screamed out to Evie. Evie just rolled her eyes as she grabbed some learning sheets that she had printed out recently and placed them in front of the pouting four year old. 

“Mal for the last time it’s not hard if you try. And Mal I did learn. I went to school, but I finished with school. I started going to school before you were even born. Trust me Mal I did my share of learning now it’s your turn,” Evie told the small girl as Mal was convinced that she didn’t need to learn because she didn’t see Evie learning anymore even though Evie had explained to Mal so many times already that she had graduated from school and had gone to school for about fourteen years. 

“So what mommy! I don’t wanna learn it’s too hard!” Mal screamed out as she pushed the papers away again. Evie just sighed in frustration as she looked at the small girl deciding that she was going to try scaring Mal into learning. “Okay Mal go get your shoes on. We’re leaving,” Evie told the small girl. Mal just looked at Evie in worry and confusion. “Where are we going mommy?” Mal asked Evie in worry. 

Evie just sighed as she pretended to grab her purse to make it look like they were actually leaving. “Well Mal if this is too hard maybe homeschool isn’t the right move. If we hurry I think we can still get you into a good preschool,” Evie told the small girl and had to hold back a laugh when the four year old fell for her trap. “What! No mommy I don’t wanna go to a real preschool! I wanna stay here and have you homeschool me! Okay mommy I’ll learn! Just don’t make me go to a real preschool!” Mal screamed out in panic as she grabbed her paper back and looked at Evie with a hopeful look. 

Evie just smiled as her plan had worked. She then sat down next to her sister as she looked at the paper Mal had in her hand. “Okay Mal we are going to start with the basics. What letter is this?” Evie asked the small girl as she had decided to change her teaching strategies as Mal wasn’t responding well to her old ones and figured that if she could dummy it down a bit more Mal would actually be able to learn more than how she was before. 

Mal just looked at the letter in confusion at first until she finally remembered it. “That’s an “A” mommy,” Mal screamed out happily making Evie smile. “That’s right Mal and what sound does the letter “A” make?” Evie asked the small girl and smiled when Mal easily made the sound. “Great job Mal! See you can learn easily! Now what letter is this?” Evie praised the small girl and then pointed to the letter “B”. Mal just smiled as she pointed to the letter. “That’s a “B” mommy and it sounds like ba!” The small girl screamed out excitedly as she was now feeling confident about learning as this was so much easier than before. 

Evie just smiled as she high fived the small girl feeling proud of her once they had done the same thing for all of the letters of the alphabet. “Look at you my little scholar! You are doing amazing at this Mal! Now let’s see how well you know your numbers, colors, and shapes,” Evie told the small girl as she picked up another sheet holding it up to Mal. 

“Now can you tell me what number this is and what color it is,” Evie asked the small girl who just pointed to it excitedly. “Mommy that’s a one and it’s blue like your hair mommy!” Mal screamed out happily. Evie just smiled while hugging the smaller girl close to her. “Yes it is Mal! And that’s right my hair is blue. Now what about this?” Evie praised the small girl as she moved on from colors and numbers after they had been working on them for a while. 

“Okay Mal now what shapes are these?” Evie asked the young four year old. Mal just laughed as she was feeling smart now. “That’s a circle and that’s a square! Oh and that’s a triangle! Mommy this is too easy,” Mal told Evie with her cocky smile. Evie just laughed deciding that if Mal thought this was easy she should try something a bit more complex. “Okay well if that is too easy for you. Let’s try something a bit harder. Let’s try some counting,” Evie told the small girl as she picked up some items and placed them in front of the small girl. 

“Okay Mal how many items are here?” Evie asked her little sister. Mal just looked at the items as she tried to remember how to count. “Um one, four, two, three, five,” Mal told Evie with hope. Evie just smiled as she walked over to the smaller girl. Mal had completely messed that up, but Evie couldn’t discourage her. That would ruin Mal’s confidence and she would lose her desire to keep learning. 

“Almost Mal. You got the amount of items right, but that’s not the order. Here let me help you. Mal it goes one, two, three, four, and then five,” Evie told her sister who just looked at Evie now feeling less confident. “I knew it mommy! I messed it up! I’m never going to be as good as the other kids! Sebastian knows how to count better than me! He wouldn’t have messed that up! This is why I don’t like preschool!” The young four year old screamed out as she got up from her chair and tried to run towards her room again, but Evie caught her and sat her down on her lap on the couch. 

“Mal honey look at me. I know it’s hard, but Mal you did amazing today. Don’t let a little mistake ruin your confidence. You are a very smart little girl and yes Mal maybe Sebastian and a lot of other four year olds may seem like they are “smarter” than you or “better” than you, but Mal that’s not your fault. You are a lot younger than most of them even though you are all four. You just turned four, but many of the other kids are already almost five Mal that’s almost a full year older than you. OKay so don’t let this upset you. Now what do you want to do tomorrow? We can do anything you want. You deserve it,” Evie told the small girl trying to make her feel better for not being as “smart” as the other kids. 

Evie knew that with Mal being a lot younger than the other kids it would be more of a challenge, but Mal was actually trying and Evie was proud of the small girl. Mal just smiled as she looked at Evie excitedly.

“Yay! I wanna go to the amusement park tomorrow! Can we mommy. Please,” Mal begged Evie, making Evie laugh. “Yeah sure Mal we can go to the amusement park tomorrow if that’s where you want to go,” Evie told the small girl happily and laughed when Mal jumped up out of her lap while she began to jump up and down happily. 

“Yay! We get to go to the amusement park tomorrow! I can’t wait! Mommy I love you! You are the best mommy in the entire world!” Mal screamed out happily as she launched back onto Evie happily. Evie just laughed as she hugged the small girl back. “I love you too Mal and I know. I am the best mom aren’t I,” Evie jokingly told the small girl making Mal laugh at Evie’s words. 

  
  



	18. Amusement Park Excitement

“Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Wake up mommy! Wake up mommy! Mommy wake up! We’re going to the amusement park today mommy! Mommy get up!” The young four year old screamed out as she climbed into Evie’s bed at about six in the morning and began to shake her to wake her up as she was excited to go to the amusement park. 

Mal sighed in frustration when her shaking didn’t work. Mal just stood up as she got another idea of how to wake up Evie. “Mommy! Mommy! Please wake up mommy! Mommy get up! Mommy!” Mal screamed out as she began to jump on the bed trying to wake up Evie. 

Mal sighed when she began to get tired from all of her jumping as she collapsed hard onto the bed with a giggle deciding that it was fun to do that. Mal smiled when she got back up and began to jump and then slam herself down on the bed over and over again forgetting about her desire to wake up Evie as she was having fun already.

A few seconds later Evie sprung up from her bed as she looked around in panic and confusion as she had heard a loud almost crash sound and she was worried that it was Mal. Evie sighed in relief as she saw that Mal was completely fine as she was giggling and jumping laughing harder as she would slam herself down onto the bed. Evie just sighed as she looked at the jumping four year old in her bed.

“Mal what are you doing? Are you jumping on the bed? What did I say about jumping on the bed,” Evie asked the young girl in a scolding voice as she had told Mal over and over again to stop jumping on the furniture because it was dangerous. Mal just groaned as she stopped jumping. “Ugh no jumping on the bed because it’s dangerous. But mommy it’s so much fun!” Mal groaned out as she climbed onto Evie’s lap with a small smile. 

Evie just let out a small smile as she ran her fingers through the small girl’s purple hair. “I know that it may be fun to jump on the bed, but Mal it’s dangerous. We’ve been over this before. You could fall off and you could hit your head or break a bone. I won’t let that happen, so no jumping on the bed anymore. Now come on let’s go get some breakfast since we’re both up now anyway,” Evie told the young four year old as she picked her up and walked with her to the kitchen so they could eat breakfast. 

Evie laughed when Mal scarfed down her food and then quickly got up from the table. “I’m all finished! Can we go to the amusement park now! Please mommy I’m so excited! I can’t wait any longer!” Mal screamed out excitedly making Evie laugh more as she grabbed their plates and stuck them in the dishwasher.

“Okay Mal come on let’s go get dressed and then we can leave, but Mal it takes a while to get there, so you have to be patient when we’re in the car,” Evie told the young girl as she grabbed the tiny girl’s hand and walked with her towards the small girl’s room picking out a purple outfit and changing Mal into it. She then sat down on Mal’s bed as she grabbed a brush and brushed through Mal’s messy purple hair. 

When she was finished she picked up Mal and brought her into her room as she placed Mal down onto her bed and turned on the Tv to keep her occupied for a little bit while she got herself ready. As soon as Evie came back Mal immediately perked up as she turned off the TV and slid off the bed running towards Evie. “Mommy you're done! Now can we leave?” Mal screamed out excitedly.

Evie just laughed as she picked up the hyper four year old. “Okay Mal yes we can leave now,” Evie told the hyper girl with a smile as she grabbed a bag with some toys, snacks, and a change of clothes just in case. Mal just giggled happily as she held onto Evie while also holding her Dragon toy. “Yay! I’m so excited mommy! This is going to be so much fun!” Mal screamed out happily making Evie laugh as she grabbed a leash and the puppy while making her way out the door. 

Mal just looked at Evie in confusion when she saw that Evie was taking Dragon. “Mommy why are you taking Dragon,” the young girl asked Evie in confusion. Evie just laughed as she made her way towards the car and buckled Mal into her car seat. “Mal honey we can’t leave Dragon home alone, so I’m going to bring her to Carlos and Jay’s house for the day, so they can take care of Dragon for us,” Evie told the young girl as she reached their brothers’ house. 

When they got there Evie grabbed the puppy and unbuckled the four year old as she grabbed Mal’s hand and knocked on the door. Carlos groaned when he opened the door as it was about 8 in the morning and he had been sleeping. 

“Evieeee what are you doing here?” Carlos whined out as he had been sleeping peacefully until Evie woke him up. Evie just laughed as she ruffled her younger brother’s hair making the four year old laugh as well as she watched Carlos get embarrassed as he pushed her hand away. 

“I’m sorry to wake you up, but I promised Mal yesterday that I would take her to the amusement park today since she did good with her school work and I know how much you love dogs, so I figured you wouldn’t mind watching Dragon for us because we can’t leave her home alone. Please Carlos can you watch her,” Evie asked Carlos with a smile. 

Before Carlos could say anything the small four year old looked up at Carlos giving him her cute little puppy dog eyes as she held her puppy up to him. “Please Carlos. Can you please watch my best friend for me? I don’t trust anyone to watch her except for you since you're my big brother and I love you,” the small girl told Carlos making both Evie and Carlos smile at how adorable she was. 

Carlos was really happy as he looked at his little sister. They weren’t really siblings by blood, but they were still siblings and it was the first time that he had ever heard Mal call him her brother. 

Mal was close with all of them, but the only one she had called her sister was Evie and that made sense since Evie was her biological sister, but it still hurt to know that she hadn’t felt comfortable enough to see them as her brothers even though they saw her as a sister. Carlos just laughed as he picked up the small puppy and ruffled Mal’s hair like Evie had done to him a few minutes ago making Mal giggle. 

“Of course I can watch Dragon for you Mali. And I love you too since you are my adorable little baby sister. But I want an invite next time you go to the amusement park because I love the amusement park too okay,” Carlos told his little sister, making Mal laugh and nod her head. 

“Yay! Thank you for watching Dragon for me! And okay big brother I promise you can come with me and mommy next time. Okay Dragon now be a good girl and behave for me. I love you Dragon and I’ll be back soon,” the small girl told Carlos excitedly as she hugged Carlos tightly and then moved to hug her puppy goodbye like how Evie always did with her making both Carlos and Evie laugh again as Evie picked up the small girl and waved goodbye to Carlos. 

“Bye Carlos and thank you so much for this,” Evie told Carlos as she waved goodbye and headed towards the car as she buckled Mal into her carseat. Carlos just laughed as he waved goodbye and Evie got into the driver’s seat as she made her way towards the amusement park laughing at how excited her little sister was as she was bouncing around in her carseat while talking to Evie about all of the fun things she couldn’t wait to do when they got there. 

Evie just laughed as she nodded her head while Mal rambled to her excitedly as Evie would also add her own comments and suggestions into the conversation playing around with Mal and keeping her entertained for the long car ride. 

  
  



	19. Amusement Park Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry for taking a long time to update, but it's been harder lately to keep up with all five of my stories since I like to update them all around the same time and that takes a long time. And thank you to everyone who reads this story and leaves kudos/bookmarks. I hope you guys continue to read this story and enjoy it as I still have a lot more ideas for this story and I plan on making it a long one. Anyway let me know what you guys thought and hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to update. 

Evie sighed in frustration as Mal was now extremely bored and impatient as she was sick of being in the car and she wanted to be at the amusement park already. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" The small girl screamed out to Evie over and over again until Evie finally responded.

Evie just sighed. "Yes Mal what is it?" Evie asked the small girl with her forced gentle voice as she was trying to not get angry at the small girl, but Mal had been driving her insane with all of her questions. Mal just looked at Evie.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? I'm so bored mommy! Are we there yet?" The young girl asked Evie over and over again, making Evie take a deep breath as she tried to calm herself down as Mal was really annoying her since she hadn't stopped asking that same question over and over again.

"No Mal like you asked me five minutes ago we aren't there yet, but we're almost there. Why don't you listen to some music," Evie told the small girl making Mal smile as she looked at Evie. "Okay mommy! I want Frozen music!" The small four year old screamed out, making Evie laugh as she put on the Frozen music and Mal started to sing along and bounce around in her carseat.

When they finally reached the amusement park the small four year old stopped singing as she practically fell out of her carseat from her excitement as she began to pull at her seat belt trying to unbuckle herself as she couldn't wait to get out and have fun at the amusement park. "Yay! We're here finally! Come on, seat belt unbuckle! I want to get out!" The young girl screamed out as she tugged at her seat belt.

Evie just laughed as she got out of the car and opened Mal's side door as she went to the carseat. "Okay Mal here let me help you," Evie told the small girl as she unbuckled her and helped her out of the car while laughing as she thought Mal looked adorable and funny while trying to get her seat belt off.

Once Evie had Mal out of the car the small girl went running towards the entrance without even waiting for Evie as she was too excited to wait. Evie just laughed again as she carefully grabbed the small girl by her arm stopping her from running off.

"Mal honey, no running off without me in public, remember. I don't want you to get lost. Now come on let's go get some tickets," Evie told the small girl as she grabbed her tiny hand and they both walked towards the entrance with Mal jumping up and down the whole way there.

"Mommy I can't wait! I'm gonna go on all of the rides that I can ride since I'm not a baby and I'm a big girl now! Ooh and I want to play some fun games and get some prizes!" The young girl told Evie excitedly. Evie just laughed as she watched the excited young girl.

"I'm excited too my little apple, but remember there are a lot of big scary rides that you most likely won't be able to ride yet since you're still pretty itty bitty," Evie playfully told the four year old as she tickled her making the girl laugh.

"Hehe mommy I'm not itty bitty. You're just really big and tall. You're like a giant," the small girl told Evie while laughing. Evie just laughed as she decided to just let Mal have the win as she paid for the tickets and they entered the amusement park.

As soon as they entered the amusement park Mal began to tug at Evie's arm as she went running towards the height marker as she wanted to see if she was finally tall enough to ride the more bigger rides that she had been too small to ride last time, but she had grown a little bit since then.

"Yay! Mommy look at all of the big girl rides! Ooh Mommy! Mommy! Help me measure myself! Am I tall enough for the big girl rides yet?" The small girl asked Evie full of hope as she wanted to know if she could ride the more fun looking rides.

Evie just laughed as she walked over to the height check. "Okay Mal let's see. Stand over there and stand up straight," Evie told the small girl making Mal nod as she did as Evie said. Evie honestly didn't know if she should be hoping that Mal wasn't tall enough because of Evie's fears of Mal being on the bigger rides or if she should be hoping that Mal is tall enough as the small girl was so hopeful that she could finally be tall enough to ride some of the more grown up rides and Evie didn't want to disappoint the young girl.

Evie sighed in relief when she saw that Mal wasn't tall enough yet for most of the rides however she was tall enough for a few more rides than she was last time, but only as long as Evie was with her.

"Okay Mal you grew a little bit since last time which means you are now big enough for a few of the big girl rides, but you still can't ride most of the rides yet," Evie told the small girl making Mal jump up and down in excitement as she could finally ride a few of the "big" girl rides as they weren't really big rides and they were just a little bigger than the baby rides, but to the small four year old they were huge "big" girl rides.

Mal just grabbed Evie's hand and jumped up and down in excitement. "Yay! I can finally go on some big girl rides! This is the best day ever! I'm gonna go on all the big girl rides that I can go on! Come on mommy let's go ride the big girl rides now and then we can play games after!" The small girl screamed out happily as she pulled at Evie's arm dragging her towards a ride.

Evie just laughed as she allowed the happy young girl to drag her towards the ride as she loved seeing her baby sister having so much fun. When they reached the ride they had no wait as the amusement park wasn't that busy. When they got to the seat Evie picked up the hyper four year old as she placed her into the roller coaster seat next to hers and helped buckle her up making sure it was secure before she put hers on.

Mal just smiled happily as she swung her legs in the seat and grabbed Evie's hand as she was a bit scared, but she was also excited as she had never ridden any of the bigger rides as she had been too small before. Evie smiled as she looked at the four year old who had grabbed her hand. "Are you scared Mal?" Evie playfully asked the toddler and laughed when the small girl shook her head no.

"No mommy! I'm a big girl now and I'm brave! But you can hold my hand in case you get scared mommy," the four year old told Evie with confidence that Evie could easily tell was the small girls way of trying to hide the fact that she was scared. Mal liked to prove that she was brave, but Evie could always tell when Mal was scared.

"Okay thank you Mal and yeah you're right I should probably hold your hand because these rides do scare me a bit," Evie told the young girl as she was trying to go along with Mal as she knew that Mal wouldn't admit to being scared, but Evie knew she was.

All of Mal's brave confidence went away though as soon as the ride actually took off as Mal started to squeeze Evie's hand tighter. Evie just smiled at the small girl as she tightened her grip making Mal feel less scared. "Don't worry Mal I'm right here. I got you," Evie told the small girl, calming Mal's fears as she began to laugh, actually enjoying the ride as she was no longer scared knowing that Evie had her.

"Hehe! Wee! This is so much fun! Wee!" The small girl screamed out as all of her fears immediately vanished as she was now having fun enjoying the ride. When the ride finished Evie helped Mal out of the seat as she grabbed the young girl's hand. As soon as they got out of the ride Mal began to jump up and down again. "Mommy! That was so much fun! I wanna go again! Can we go again? Can we? Can we?" Mal screamed out to Evie excitedly, making Evie laugh as she looked at the excited little girl.

"Yeah we can go again, but let's go check out some other rides first and then we can come back to this one after because there are a few more rides that you can go on as well and remember there are also games that we can play as well," Evie told the small girl as Evie wasn't planning on being there all day and she knew that Mal wouldn't be satisfied until they rode all of the rides that she was tall enough for plus Evie loved playing the games as well because of her competitive nature.

Mal just smiled as she nodded her head accepting Evie's answer as she did want to check out the other rides and she loved playing the carnival games and getting the prizes. "Okay mommy! Come on let's go on that next!" The small girl screamed out as she dragged Evie to another ride and Evie laughed as she followed after the hyper preschooler.

They continued to go on the rides for about another hour or two before Evie decided that they should break for lunch as they hadn't had lunch yet and it was getting late. "Come on mommy let's go back to the first ride now since we finished all the other ones!" The young girl screamed out as she tried to run towards the first ride again, but Evie was quicker as she grabbed the small girl and picked her up.

"I don't think so. We are going to eat lunch first and take a break since it's getting hot and we need to hydrate and get energy, so we don't pass out," Evie told the small girl making Mal huff as she tried to get out of Evie's grip wanting to go back to the rides anyway. "No! Mommy I don't wanna eat lunch right now! I'm not even hungry! I wanna ride more rides! Mommy put me down! I'm gonna go ride the rides by myself!" The small girl screamed out as she kept squirming in Evie's arms trying to get down, but Evie just tightened her grip keeping the girl from getting down.

"Mal calm down and I'm not kidding, it's lunch time and you can use a break. After we eat we can play some games to let our food settle and then we can go back to the rides. I don't want you to pass out from the lack of food or from heat stroke since it's really hot right now," Evie told the small girl sternly making Mal immediately stop screaming as she calmed down.

"Okay fine mommy we can eat lunch. I am kinda hungry after all, but mommy can we play at the water splash pad too after we eat lunch because you're right mommy. It's really hot and I wanna cool down in the water splash pad please mommy," the young girl asked Evie with her adorable puppy dog eyes that she had quickly learned worked on Evie everytime.

Evie just laughed as she looked at the young girl. "Okay fine we can go to the splash pad after this. You're lucky that I brought a change of clothes. Now come on let's go get some food," Evie told the small girl as she placed her down and grabbed her hand walking to get some food.

After they finished eating they went to the splash pad and Evie sat down on a bench while she watched the small girl run around and splash around in the water. "Yay! I love this! Hehe the water is so cold! Wee!" The young purple haired girl screamed out excitedly while she ran through the cold water enjoying the refreshing water as she had been getting really hot, but didn't want to admit that to Evie because she was afraid that Evie would make them leave if Evie found out how hot Mal had been.

After another ten minutes of Mal playing around in the splash pad she ran over to Evie as she had been cooled down enough and wanted to go ride some more rides. "Mommy I'm all done now! Can we go ride more rides now?" The young girl asked Evie excitedly, making Evie laugh as she looked at her sister who was now soaking wet.

"Yeah we can but let's get you changed first because you are soaking wet," Evie told the small girl as she grabbed her hand and led her to the bathroom to help her change out of the wet clothes and into the dry ones that Evie had brought with her as Evie didn't leave the house without a change of clothes for either of them anymore.

When Evie finished changing the girl they left the bathroom and went back to riding more rides in which Mal had so much riding as she loved the thrill that the rides gave her even though most of the rides that she went on weren't even that big and were just a small step up from the literal baby rides. After another few hours of Mal dragging Evie to the rides they decided to play some games.

Mal smiled when she picked up the darts that she had been given as she threw them at the balloons and managed to hit one. "Yay! Mommy look! Look! I did it! I hit one of the balloons!" Mal screamed out as they had been playing games now as they finished riding the rides and Mal had freaked out when she saw the balloon darts game because they had a purple dragon stuffed animal as one of the prizes and Mal had somehow made it her goal to collect as many purple dragon stuffed animals as possible.

Evie smiled as she looked at the small girl proudly. "Yeah you did! Good job Mal, but keep going. You still have two more darts left and if you make those then you will get the dragon," Evie told the small girl happily, making Mal laugh as she grabbed the next dart and put on her concentrated face as she aimed the dart at the balloon. Mal jumped up and down excitedly when it hit the balloon again as she was only one balloon pop away from getting the dragon.

"Yay! Did you see that mommy? I hit the balloon again! I'm so close to getting the dragon!" The happy four year old screamed out as she looked at Evie. Evie just laughed at the excited girl as she loved seeing Mal so happy and excited. "Yeah I saw that Mal! I'm so proud of you! I told you that you would be good at games! Come on just one more and then you can get the dragon! I believe in you my little apple," Evie told the small girl, making Mal giggle again as she grabbed the last dart and threw it.

The dart hit the balloon again making the small girl almost fall over from her excitement. "Yes! I did it! I hit all three balloons! I get the dragon! I get that dragon! I get the dragon!" The young girl screamed out full of excitement making both Evie and the dart game worker laugh as he moved to grab the dragon stuffed animal down, handing it to the small girl who didn't even hesitate as she grabbed the toy from the boy.

"Yay I'm gonna call you purple since you're purple!" The small girl told the giant dragon stuffed animal as she hugged it close to her making Evie laugh as the toy was bigger than Mal. "Okay Mal let me hold Purple because Purple is bigger than you and I don't want you to fall over trying to carry her around," Evie told the small girl as she grabbed the toy from Mal after she saw her struggling to carry the toy.

Mal just nodded as she handed the toy to Evie. "Okay mommy, but I want her back when we get to the car," the young four year old told Evie. Evie just laughed as she held the toy. "Okay Mal I promise. I'll give her back to you as soon as we get to the car," Evie told her baby sister, making Mal nod in approval.

Just as they were about to leave the boy that was working the dart game stopped Evie as he tried to hand her his number. "Hey you know you're pretty cute. If you ever find time away from the kid maybe we could have some fun," the boy told Evie with a flirty smile as he thought Evie was cute.

Evie just let out a fake laugh as she handed him the number back. "Oh um no thanks. I kinda already have a boyfriend. Mal honey come on let's go," Evie told the boy as she grabbed Mal's hand and quickly dragged her away from the game wanting to get as far away as possible.

When they got away from the game Mal looked at Evie in curiosity. "Mommy why do boys keep wanting to talk to you and what is that paper that you keep giving them back?" The small girl asked Evie as she had seen a lot of boys that did that same thing with Evie and everytime Evie would smile at them and then hand them back the paper and then she would quickly drag her away.

Evie just laughed as she looked at the innocent little girl. "Those boys just want things from me that I'm not going to give them. And the papers are phone numbers that I don't want," Evie told the small girl in the most dummied down way she could as she walked with the small girl towards the car.

Mal just looked at Evie as she was even more confused. "But mommy why not? That boy seemed nice. Why didn't you want his phone number? What did he want from you that you won't give him?" The innocent little girl asked Evie as she didn't understand why Evie didn't want the phone number.

Evie just sighed as she knew that she probably should have worded that better. She sometimes forgot that Mal was still only four. "Mal honey just trust me okay. Now I don't think you're ready for this conversation yet okay, so that's all I'm going to say for now since you're too young for this stuff. But Mal I want you to tell me if a boy ever does that to you especially at this age okay," Evie told the small girl as she placed Mal into the car seat buckling her up and then handing her the dragon toy back.

Mal just nodded as she grabbed her dragon. "Okay mommy I promise!" The small girl told Evie as she didn't really know what she was saying, but she agreed anyway. Evie just smiled as she got into the driver's seat and laughed when the small girl passed out in her car seat as she had been so tired out from the long day at the amusement park. 


	20. Babysitting Disaster

Evie sighed as Uma was calling. It had been a few days since they had gone to the amusement park and Evie had made a mistake while she was hanging out with all of the villain kids as they had a big villain kid hang out a few days ago for only the villain kids to catch up and see how they were all doing now that they no longer lived with each other anymore as they all had their own places except for Dizzy and Celia who were still living at the school. 

While they were all hanging out Evie had let it slip that it was her anniversary with Doug in a few days and she was planning on going out without Mal. She also had mentioned that she was probably going to have Olivia’s parents babysit as they had offered to watch her, but that information had secretly upset Uma who secretly loved looking after the small girl and she had been offended that Evie hadn’t even thought to ask any of them to babysit and had decided to go to some random lady that pretty much only Evie and Mal knew to babysit. 

Uma had gotten mad claiming that Evie didn’t need some weirdo watching the four year old and then casually offered to babysit for the young girl as Uma had bonded with the younger girl after she had been forced to live with them during their time at Auradon Prep and she even considered the girl to be like her niece, but she wouldn’t tell Evie that she thought of them like that despite the fact that Mal had started to call her Auntie Uma. 

Evie didn’t trust Uma that much though despite how close Uma was with her little sister and despite how much Evie saw Uma as another sister. Uma was a very laid back person and that kind of parenting was dangerous. Evie had been lucky that it had been late at the time and she still had the four year old with her giving her an excuse in which she immediately used to her advantage as she had told Uma she would think about it and then immediately left with the young girl. 

Uma had been calling her almost everyday after that though asking her if she still needed someone to babysit. Evie just sighed as she picked up the phone as she answered Uma’s call. Evie couldn’t help, but find it funny how Uma tried to act casual when Evie answered the phone and finally gave into her, but Evie could tell Uma had been excited about it. 

A few hours later Uma showed up looking casual and laid back, but it was obvious that she had been looking forward to watching Mal. Evie just smiled a bit as she let Uma in and the young four year old who had been coloring while watching tv immediately dropped her coloring book as she went running towards Uma excitedly. “Auntie Uma!” The small girl screamed out making Uma smile a bit as she picked up the young girl. 

“Hey there Tiny Tot! Are you ready to have some fun with your cool Auntie Uma while your boring mommy goes out on her boring date with the dwarf boy,” Uma told the four year old with a smirk as she had started to call the tiny girl Tiny Tot as a sort of payback from Mal calling her Shrimpy on the Isle, but the name ended up sticking and it no longer was used as an insult, but instead was a loving nickname that Uma used to show the girl she cared about her. 

The younger girl started laughing as she nodded her head. Mal loved when Uma hung out with her because Uma was fun and she let her do whatever she wanted to and eat whatever she wanted. And she loves Evie, but Evie never lets her eat junk food or sweets and she always limits the kinda stuff that Mal can do. 

“Yeah! Bye mommy have fun on your boring date!” The small girl screamed out trying to be like Uma as Uma was cool and fun and she wanted to look cool in front of her. Uma just smirked as she looked at the young girl and high fived her feeling proud that the girl was trying to be like her.

It was the complete opposite to how it used to be when Uma had tried to be in Mal’s gang and be like her back on the Isle when everyone thought Mal was a teenager.

Evie just let out a fake laugh as she looked at the small girl, but she was already secretly regretting this. Uma was such a horrible influence, but she couldn’t back out now that would be rude plus Doug had texted that he was on his way and was going to be there in like two minutes and it would be impossible to find a new babysitter in that amount of time. 

Evie smiled when at exactly two minutes the doorbell rang as Doug was there. Evie just smiled at him as she went to the small girl and hugged her goodbye. Mal tried to make it seem like she wasn’t bothered when Evie was saying bye, but as soon as Evie tried to release herself from the hug, so she could leave Mal couldn’t help herself as she clung tightly onto Evie and started crying. 

“Mommy please don’t go! Please stay here with me and Auntie Uma! I don’t want you to go on your boring date with dwarf boy! Please mommy don’t go!” The small four year old screamed out while clinging onto Evie refusing to let go of her. Evie just sighed as she finally managed to get out of the four year olds grip. 

Evie just looked at her tiny sister as she wiped away her tears. “Hey Mal baby girl please don’t be like this. You are going to have a lot of fun with Uma. I promise I won’t be gone long, but Doug and I have to go out tonight. You'll understand more in a long long time from now when you're older. I love you my little apple and I promise I’ll be home soon okay,” Evie told the small girl who just nodded as she hugged her one more time. “Okay mommy and I love you too. Oh and you too Dwarf Boy,” the small girl screamed out as she stopped crying and started laughing as she looked at Uma who had high fived her again and gave her a proud look of approval making the small girl happy. 

Doug just looked at Evie as he couldn’t believe that Mal had called him Dwarf Boy and was acting like he didn’t matter to her despite the fact that she had called him daddy a few weeks ago. “Did she just call me Dwarf Boy?” Doug asked Evie in disbelief. Uma just smirked as she thought it was funny how upset the boy was getting over some preschool kid calling him a silly name. 

Evie just rolled her eyes as she looked at Uma who was silently mocking Doug and making the four year old laugh. “Doug, she's just trying to be like Uma right now. It’s just a phase she doesn’t mean any harm. Now come on let’s go before Mal changes her mind about me leaving because I can’t guarantee that I will be able to resist her begging and crying again since that was really hard to do,” Evie told Doug as she knew that Mal meant no harm by what she was saying and in fact didn’t even know that she was doing anything bad plus she knew that if she didn’t leave soon she wouldn’t be able to leave at all as Mal’s cries from earlier had been heartbreaking to hear and she had almost broken down right there but managed to compose herself. 

Doug just sighed as he watched the young girl laugh and play around with Uma joining in on her mocking, but he also saw her starting to mock Evie as well as she had her hands on her hips and walked around like Evie always did and they both started to burst out laughing. He just looked at Evie expecting her to be at least a bit upset, but she was just laughing as well as she made her way over to them and hugged the small girl one last time and then looked at Uma as she began to warn Uma about her rules in which Uma just rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah Yeah I know. Don’t let the kid do anything fun. I got it now go. Go on your boring date with the dwarf boy and get out of here before the kid starts crying again,” Uma told Evie as she practically pushed the girl and her boyfriend out the door before Evie could even respond to her.

Once Evie and Doug left Uma just looked at the small girl and smiled at her. “You know your mommy really is such a helicopter parent. Well Auntie Uma definitely isn’t so go have some fun Tiny Tot. You can go do whatever you want just don’t get into too much trouble or your mommy will kill me,” Uma told the small girl as she thought Evie was making the girl way too soft. 

Kids needed to get into dangerous things and a few bumps and bruises are what built character. Evie was turning Mal into one of the way too soft and goody goody Auradon princesses and Uma needed to make sure that didn’t happen. Evie may want to try and cover up the fact that they were villain kids, but they all were villain kids and nothing could change that. And Mal may be growing up in Auradon, but her mother was still The Evil Queen making her just as much a villain kid as they were. 

Mal just looked at Uma and her face lit up in happiness as she could finally do all of the fun stuff that Evie got mad at her for doing. “Yay! This is awesome! I’m gonna eat all the sugar I can eat! And then I’m gonna jump on all of the furniture since mommy always says!” The small girl screamed out happily as she put her hands on her hips with a poised look trying to act like Evie. 

“Mal you can’t eat sugar it’s bad for your health and Mal you can’t jump on the furniture because it’s dangerous,” the small girl said in her best “Evie” voice trying to mock her. She then laughed as she went to the kitchen and pulled out a soda and a bunch of candy and sweets immediately chugging them.

Uma just laughed as she watched the small girl. “Oh yeah but you also forgot,” Uma told the small girl as she put her hands on her hips and looked poise as well trying to impersonate Evie as well. “Oh Uma don’t let her do anything that's even remotely fun since I’m such a helicopter parent and I think that fun is dangerous,” Uma told the small girl, making her laugh really hard. 

“See this is going to be really easy. Now I’m going to be out in the living room watching my show. Try not to be too loud and if you need anything just call me, but I’m giving you your freedom, so go have fun Tiny Tot,” Uma told the small girl who smiled and nodded as she went running off to go play making Uma smile as she sat down on the couch and started to watch TV. 

As soon as Uma had gone off to watch Tv the small four year old began to run around the house as she was extremely hyper as she had eaten so much sugar and drinken so many sodas. Mal smiled as she stopped running around and began to jump on her bed as Evie never let her do that, but Uma was telling her she could do anything she wanted to. The small girl just kept jumping on the bed until she lost her balance and fell off. 

The small girl just started to cry a bit as her fall had hurt, but after a few minutes of her crying she just dusted herself off as it stopped hurting as bad and she began to run around again, but stopped when she became curious about all the high furniture as she began to make her way towards it deciding to try and climb up them. 

Mal managed to get up onto the high counter tops, but she had started to freak out when she realized how high up she was as she screamed out for help. “Auntie Uma! Help me! I’m scared! I can’t get down!” The small four year old screamed out in panic causing Uma to go running into the kitchen. 

Uma had immediately begun to freak out when she saw that the girl was standing on the high counter tops. Just as Uma was about to get the girl down Evie had come back from her date and her eyes immediately widened in panic as she went running over to where the preschooler was. 

“Uma! Why is she up there? And why is she completely covered in candy? Were you even watching her!” Evie screamed out as she was angry at Uma and completely freaking out about how high up Mal was as a fall from that height could seriously injure the tiny girl. 

Uma just rolled her eyes at Evie but she too was freaking out as well. “Well we wouldn’t be in this situation if you would just stop being such a helicopter parent! I was just letting the kid have some fun! Besides this is your house shouldn’t you have child proofed your house by now!” Uma screamed back at Evie as she was freaking out too and was trying to blame Evie to make herself feel less guilty as she knew deep down that it was her fault. 

Evie just looked at Uma as her anger had reached a new high. “This is not my fault! In fact this is the reason that I am such a helicopter parent! You take your eyes off of them for literally a second and they get into dangerous situations like this! You can never just let a child do whatever they want! That’s called neglect Uma and that gets kids hurt or killed! In fact you can lose your children for stuff like that!” Evie screamed out to Uma as she couldn’t believe that she had ever trusted Uma to watch her sister. 

Just as Uma was about to start screaming back the small girl who had been standing on the high counter began to lose her balance as she tripped over her feet. “MOMMY!” The tiny girl screamed out in panic as she felt herself start to fall as she went crashing to the floor. Evie and Uma both didn’t even hesitate as they went running towards the small girl in panic. “MAL!” The two young adults both screamed out in complete panic and fear as they went running to the four year old who had just fallen off the counter top. 

  
  



	21. Another Trip To The ER

Evie didn’t even hesitate once she got to her sobbing little sister as she immediately picked her up and then glared daggers at Uma as she was furious with her and also freaking out on the inside as Mal had a huge cut on her forehead and it was bleeding a lot. Evie knew that it would probably need stitches, but right now she wanted to try and stop the bleeding. 

“Uma go get me a washcloth right now! She’s bleeding and I need it!” Evie screamed out to Uma who didn’t even hesitate as she went running to grab a washcloth as she was feeling so guilty. Once Uma ran back with the washcloth Evie immediately grabbed the washcloth and placed it on the four year old’s bleeding forehead. 

“There you go. Shh it’s okay baby girl. It’s okay. Mommy’s here sweetie. You’re going to be just fine,” Evie rambled out in panic while also trying to seem calm to not freak out the already sobbing four year old, but it was becoming harder to do that when the bleeding didn’t seem to be stopping.

Not only that, but Evie had noticed that Mal’s right arm was looking off and the four year old was holding it tightly and sobbing uncontrollably. “Shh baby girl you’re okay sweetie. Mommy is going to make it all better soon. Now I will be right back okay,” Evie told the four year old in her best soothing voice as she was freaking out on the inside. 

Evie just looked at Uma. “Stay with her and I’m serious, do not move her! And keep trying to stop the bleeding with this! I have to get some stuff to make a splint for her arm,” Evie told Uma as she ran off to go get some supplies and an ice pack as Evie was used to dealing with injuries back on the Isle and knew right away that Mal’s arm was most likely broken. 

Uma didn’t even hesitate as she grabbed the washcloth from Evie and applied it to the four year old’s bleeding head. “Hey there tiny tot. You’re going to be okay. Aw come on kid stop crying. You’re supposed to be my brave and strong partner in crime,” Uma told the four year old as she was trying to seem calm to not freak the younger girl out, but she was seriously panicking. Sure Uma had seen her fair share of injuries on the Isle, but never anyone that was as young as Mal as young kids tended to stay away from her territory or even anyone that she really cared about. 

Before Uma could say anymore to help the small girl Evie came running back as she carefully made a splint for the four year old’s injured arm as she placed an ice pack on it as well. She then grabbed the washcloth from Uma as she pressed it onto Mal’s forehead and carefully picked Mal up as she made her way to the car not even caring that Uma was still in her house. 

Uma just ran after Evie as she already knew where Evie was going and she wanted to be there too. “Wait princess! There is no way I’m letting you take her to that torturous place by yourself!” Uma screamed out, making Evie just glare at Uma as she carefully placed Mal into her car seat making sure to not hurt Mal more. She then tried to go get into the driver’s seat, but Mal started to freak out. 

“Mommy! Please don’t leave me! It hurts! I want you mommy! It hurts really bad and you make me feel better” The four year old screamed out, making Evie sigh in frustration as she hadn’t wanted Uma to help, but she was out of options now since she couldn’t leave Mal in the back by herself crying in pain. 

“Ugh fine Uma, but you’re driving and this doesn’t mean I forgive you. I’m only doing this because I want to sit back there with her to comfort her and monitor her and I can’t do that if I have to drive,” Evie told Uma in frustration as she practically threw her keys at Uma and climbed into the back sitting next to the injured four year old.

Uma didn’t even argue as she grabbed the keys and began to drive towards the emergency room. Mal began to freak out more when they reached the emergency room as she hated doctors and anything related to that. “No! No! No! Mommy I’m not going in there! I don’t like it! Please mommy I don’t wanna go in there! It’s scary! I don’t care if it hurts! I don’t wanna go in there!” The young girl screamed and cried out while trying to thrash around, but started sobbing more when she realized that made her pain worse. 

Evie just sighed as she unbuckled herself and then Mal as she picked Mal up carefully making sure to not touch any of the spots that Mal was injured. She then got out of the car as she looked at her sobbing baby sister. “Mal honey I know. I know you hate doctors and I know you hate it here. I hate it too Mal, but you’re hurt and you’re in pain. They can help make you feel better,” Evie told Mal who just kept crying as she clung to Evie with her uninjured arm. 

“Mommy I don’t like them! I want you to make it better!” Mal told Evie as she didn’t trust the doctors, but she trusted Evie. Evie just held back her tears as she watched her baby sister beg her to not make her go to the ER. Evie wished so badly that she could just treat Mal herself, but Evie wasn’t a doctor and the last thing she wanted to do was try to treat the injuries on her own and make it worse as that could give Mal an infection which would be really scary and Evie would never forgive herself if she decided to just try and treat Mal on her own and something bad happened. 

Of course Evie used to treat injuries for her friends on the Isle all the time, but that was different. On the Isle they didn’t have access to medical attention, so if someone got hurt then they would have to make do with what they had and hope that it was enough. Here they had access to medical care and so Evie wouldn’t risk it when they had access to it. 

“Aw Mal sweetie I know. I know you want me to treat you, but Mal I’m not a doctor. I can’t help you because I’ll only make it worse and then we would end up right back here. Come on my little apple I’m going to be with you the whole time there’s nothing to be scared about. Oh and Auntie Uma is here too okay and she is super brave and tough. She won’t let anyone hurt you and neither will I, so please Mal can we please go get you checked out by the doctor,” Evie told Mal in her gentle voice while she ran her fingers through Mal’s purple hair trying to calm her and let her know that Evie was there for her. 

Mal just kept crying from her pain, but she managed to calm down a bit. “Okay mommy I trust you, but it hurts really badly mommy! And are you sure Auntie Uma will help me?” The scared four year old asked Evie, making Uma immediately fall into her guilty thoughts as she looked at the small girl that she considered to be like her niece and partner in crime. Uma loved the kid even if she refused to admit it, and seeing Mal fall and then seeing her in pain right now was hurting her and just making her feel so horrible and guilty. 

Uma would never forgive herself if something happened to the small girl because it would be all her fault. She was supposed to watch Mal, but she had let her Isle behavior influence her and now Mal was hurt and Evie was furious at her. Uma was brought back to reality when she felt a small hand on her shoulder. 

“Auntie Uma will you protect me from the scary doctors?” Mal asked Uma with her sad and scared puppy dog eyes making Uma smile a small bit at the girl. “Of course I will Tiny Tot! Trust me I won’t let any of those crazy white coated people hurt you. Now come on Tiny Tot you’re my brave partner in crime. You can do this. And your mommy may not be as brave and tough as us normally, but when it comes to you she becomes a very protective mama bear that people definitely don’t want to mess with. So you have nothing to worry about Tiny Tot because you got me and you got your protective mama bear and we both are here to protect you,” Uma told the small girl who was still crying from her pain, but managed to smile a tiny bit as she looked at Uma. 

Evie just gave Uma a tiny smile of approval as Uma had managed to help Mal, but she was still mad at her. Evie then walked into the hospital doors and was immediately greeted by the front desk lady who smiled a bit when she saw Evie with Mal. “Hello Evie haven’t seen you two in awhile huh? So what’s wrong with our favorite little patient today?” The front desk lady asked Evie with a smile.

Evie just smiled a bit as she looked at the front desk lady. “Hi Amy, yeah it has been a while. Anyway we’re here because I entrusted my most precious treasure with some irresponsible pirate and she decided to ruin my trust by not even watching her and she fell off a countertop and now she’s bleeding on her forehead and her arm is injured plus I’m pretty sure she has a concussion,” Evie told the front desk lady making the lady frown a bit as she looked at the crying four year old with the splint on her arm and the washcloth on her forehead. 

“Aw poor baby. I hate seeing her in pain. Hopefully our team can help her not be in so much pain anymore. Anyway you know the drill, fill out these forms and the doctor will be with you shortly,” the front desk lady told Evie with a small smile as she handed Evie the forms as she waved bye to her in which Evie did the same. 

When they reached the waiting room Evie sat down with Mal on her lap as she bounced her leg a bit to try and calm the screaming four year old who was trying to touch her injured arm. 

Uma just sat and watched Evie with wide eyes as she didn’t know what to say and she was also in complete shock as Evie was on a first name basis with the front desk lady at the ER making Uma wonder just how many times they had been there. Especially since Evie was a very over protective parent. Plus Evie was trying to make her feel guilty for Mal getting hurt when it was pretty obvious that Mal got hurt a lot. 

Uma’s thoughts were interrupted when the nurse called out for Mal and Evie immediately got up as she held on tightly to Mal who had started to try and freak out again, but just ended up crying harder as she was making her pain worse. 

Evie just sighed as she hummed a bit to calm Mal and then followed the lady to the back in which Uma just stayed in the waiting room as Uma could tell that Evie didn’t want her back there with her. And Uma honestly didn’t want to go back there as well as Uma had seen what it was like when Mal was with doctors and it was not a pretty site, so Uma could just sit and wait until they were done. 

  
  



	22. Shocking Mall Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and let me know what you guys thought or what you think is going to happen next. Also in case you guys are confused Lola and Jenny are from the DCOM Adventures In Babysitting 2016. I thought it would be fun to add Lola into this since Sofia plays Lola in that movie and I love her character a lot. I’ve also been playing with the idea of adding more of Sofia’s characters in this story as well since I have lots of ideas that could work, so let me know if you would like me to do that as well. And if you would like me to let me know which characters you would like to see me add. 

Uma began to worry when she had been waiting for a few hours. She didn’t think it should take that long for them to check the kid over. Just as Uma was about to go back there herself to see what could possibly be taking so long Mal came running out with a huge smile on her face. While Evie was following after with a very angry look on her face.

“Auntie Uma! Auntie Uma! guess what! I broke my arm so I got this really cool cast! Look! Look! Look! It’s purple! That’s my most favoritest color! Oh and I got cool stitches too! They hurt really badly and mommy had to hold me while I was crying, but now they look really cool! I can’t wait to show Olivia and Sebastian!” The small girl screamed out happily making Uma laugh a bit even though she was now feeling horrible. 

Uma just looked at Evie once they had made it to the car and the small girl was distracted with her lollipop and with examining her new cast showing it off to her dragon toy. “She broke her arm and had to get stitches?” Uma asked Evie as she was feeling so guilty. Evie just looked at Uma as she was still angry with her and now she was even more angry that Mal had actually broken her arm. 

“And a concussion yes,” Evie told Uma as she got into the driving seat. Uma just sighed as she looked back at the small girl. “All of that just for falling off of a dang countertop,” Uma asked Evie in shock as she didn’t see how one fall could cause so much damage. Evie just rolled her eyes. 

“Yes! Uma she fell face first onto a tile floor from a pretty high up counter top. Not only that but she’s small! This is why I didn’t want to leave her with you in the first place! You don’t listen to a word I say! I warned you before I left to watch her and keep a close eye on her and what do you do? You decide to disregard every single one of my rules and you basically neglect her! And now she’s hurt!” Evie screamed out to Uma as she was so furious with Uma right now. 

Uma just looked at Evie in disbelief as she had been feeling guilty, but Evie was acting like she never messed up when that was clearly not true. “Yeah I messed up and I’m sorry about that. I promise I will never be that careless again since I already feel horrible about this, but don’t act like you’re perfect! You knew the receptionist at the ER and she knew you by your name! How many times have you been to the ER that you are on a first name basis with the receptionist,” Uma screamed back to Evie. Evie just rolled her eyes again. 

“We don’t go that often! I’m just a friendly person so I like to talk to people. I can’t help it. Besides when we do go it’s not because I wasn’t watching her like an irresponsible person. I’m always watching her because unlike you I love her! And by the way you’re done seeing Mal! I don’t want you anywhere near her again,” Evie told Uma back as she couldn’t believe that Uma was trying to use Evie as a way to justify what happened. 

Uma just looked at Evie in shock. “I’m sorry what! No you can’t do that! You can’t ban me from seeing TIny Tot! And I do love the kid! She's like my niece and you know that! I already admitted to messing up what more do you want from me! I can’t take it back, it happened already! I’m sorry for neglecting her okay. It won’t happen again because I care about her too and I feel so guilty right now! Just don’t ban me from seeing her!” Uma screamed out to Evie, making the small four year old just begin to cry from all of the yelling as it was scaring her.

And she didn’t like it when Evie yelled or when Uma yelled. “Mommy! Auntie Uma! Please stop fighting! You’re scaring me! Are you not friends anymore,” The small girl cried out immediately, gaining the attention of Evie and Uma. Evie just sighed as she pulled into the nearest parking lot as she parked the car and unbuckled getting out and going to Mal’s side to unbuckle her as well. 

Uma just unbuckled too as she had no clue what Evie was doing but she was kinda scared right now. Once Evie had Mal out of her car seat Evie picked her up and bounced a bit calming the scared and crying four year old. 

“Shh Mal honey it’s okay. Mommy and Auntie Uma didn’t mean any of that okay. I was just mad because you got hurt and I don’t like it when you get hurt. It makes me not think straight and I was just taking my anger out on Auntie Uma and I shouldn’t have done that. Yes I was mad at her because I trusted her to watch you and you got hurt, but I shouldn’t have taken it so far. Me and Auntie Uma are still really good friends and nothing is going to change that okay,” Evie told the small girl who stopped crying as she nodded her head. 

Uma just stood behind Evie not saying anything as she didn’t know what to say and she didn’t know if Evie had even wanted Uma to hear that, but Uma was brought out of her thoughts when Evie grabbed Uma and pulled her into a hug. 

“I know you heard all of that. I meant it okay. I shouldn’t have gone off like that, but I do want to warn you this is your first strike if you get to three then you’re done seeing her do you hear me?” Evie told Uma with a small smile who gave Evie a small smirk as she realized that was Evie’s way of saying she forgave her and that she could keep seeing the small girl. 

Uma just nodded as she looked at Evie. “Alright and I’m sorry too. I should have been watching her. And I shouldn’t have gotten mad at you for getting mad at me when you had every right to be mad. Now are we done with all of this gooey sappy feelings stuff. Let’s just agree to never speak about this again and just pretend like it didn’t happen because I have a reputation to keep up,” Uma told Evie as she quickly released herself from Evie and tried to get back into the car, but froze when it was locked. 

Uma just looked at where they were and her eyes widened in panic when she saw that they were parked at a Mall which was Uma’s least favorite place to be. “Oh no we are not going to the mall! You know I hate the mall,” Uma screamed out while looking at Evie who was smirking. “Sorry Uma but the mall calms me down. Besides this is where the best children’s clothes are. And they have a cool fabrics store too and I could use some more materials. Plus I really love checking out the competition,” Evie told Uma with a shrug as she walked towards the mall entrance.

Uma just looked at Evie in confusion as Evie was a fashion designer, so why was she talking about buying clothes. “Okay I get the fabrics thing and the whole checking out the competition thing, but why are you buying kid clothes when you make clothes,” Uma asked Evie in annoyance. Evie just sighed as she looked at Mal. “Mal sweetie, tell Auntie Uma why mommy doesn’t make your clothes,” Evie told the small girl who smiled as she looked at Uma. 

“Because mommy makes boring clothes! Her clothes don’t have cartoons on them! I like the clothes here because they're cool!” The small girl told Uma who just nodded as she looked at Evie. “So what I’m hearing is that you suck at making children’s clothes,” Uma told Evie with a smirk making Evie roll her eyes as they entered the mall. 

“I don’t suck at making children’s clothes. It's just not easy to make kiddy designs and I don’t know how to make cartoon designs on clothes. Plus it’s easier for me to just buy clothes for her. I have a job that I have to do in order to provide for her since we don’t get meals or housing for free anymore and I don’t have time to make her clothes, raise her, and still make clothes for my business. Now I don’t want to argue anymore,” Evie told Uma as she placed the four year old down and went walking towards the fabrics store.

Uma just groaned knowing that Evie had won again as she just followed after Evie and the four year old that was holding onto Evie’s hand with her left arm as her right arm was in a purple cast. Uma hated the mall, but she knew that Evie was still not 100% over what Uma had done, so she figured that she should just let it go and let Evie have her way. 

When they reached the fabrics store Evie just let go of Mal’s hand as she looked at her. “Okay Mal stay right here and do not move okay. I’m just going to be right over there. I mean it Mal. Do not move from this spot. Now what do you do,” Evie told the small girl. Who just smiled and looked at her. “Do not move from this spot,” Mal told Evie who just nodded as she hugged the small girl and walked with Uma to go check out the fabrics. 

As soon as Evie left to go check out the fabrics the small four year old grew bored. As she got up from her seat and began to make her way out of the store to go explore the mall. Mal knew that Evie told her to stay there, but Mal wasn’t going to be gone long and she knew exactly where Evie was. Plus Mal had seen a toy store when they were walking towards the fabrics store and she wanted to find it. 

Especially since Mal had gotten money from her Auntie Uma after she got hurt since Uma had felt bad and decided to give Mal some money to make up for it, so Mal now had money. Mal just started walking towards where she had seen the toy store, but she quickly realized that she had no clue where it was and that the mall was a lot bigger than she had thought. 

Mal began to grow scared as she decided to just head back to the fabrics store, but Mal began to cry when she noticed that she didn’t know where the fabrics store was and she didn’t recognize where she was at all. “Mommy!” The small girl cried out as she began to wander around the mall in search of Evie. Just as the small girl began to cry louder as she began to lose hope of finding Evie, a blonde haired girl knelt down by her as the older girl had seen the scared little girl and wanted to help her. 

“Aw hi there sweetie. Are you lost? Come on Lola and I can help you find your mommy,” the blonde haired girl told the small four year old who stopped crying as she looked up for the first time and her eyes widened in shock when she saw the brunette girl standing next to the blonde haired girl as the brunette girl looked exactly like her mommy, but with different hair. 

“Mommy?” Mal called out in confusion as she ran over to Lola making the girl immediately look at the four year old in shock and Jenny did the same. “Okay no I'm definitely not your mom. I’m way too young for kids. And I don’t even know if I ever do want kids,” the older girl told the small girl making Mal start crying again as she was too confused by all of this. That girl looked exactly like her mommy, but she was claiming that she wasn’t her mommy. 

Jenny just tried to calm down the four year old as she had experience with young kids from all of her babysitting, but this one was refusing to stop crying as she just kept looking at Lola. Jenny just sighed as she looked at Lola. “Will you just hold her until we can find her mommy. You clearly look like her mom for her to think that you were her mom. And we can’t just leave her here by herself,” Jenny told her older friend in frustration, making Lola just sigh as she picked up the crying four year old who stopped crying once Lola had picked her up. 

“Oh wow I dig your hair,” Lola told the small girl as she got a good look at the four year old and realized that the small girl had pretty cool looking purple hair. Mal just nodded as she held up her cast. 

“Yeah me too! It’s purple that’s my favorite color! That’s why I also got a cool purple cast because I fell off the high counter and broke my arm. My mommy was really mad at my Auntie Uma from it, but I think it’s cool,” the small girl told Lola excitedly as she was feeling safe with her despite the fact that Mal knew this girl wasn’t her mommy. She looked like her though and that was enough to make Mal feel comfortable with her. Not only that, but it was as if Mal felt connected to this girl in some way. 

Before Lola could really respond to the small girl Evie came running as fast as she possibly could with Uma in tow as Evie had freaked out when she finished buying stuff at the fabric store and found the four year old not sitting in her seat.

Evie had begun to panic until she remembered that she had a tracker on Mal that she had put inside of Mal’s stuffed dragon since Mal didn’t go anywhere without it. Evie didn’t even hesitate as she quickly grabbed the four year old out of Lola’s hands and squeezed the small girl as tightly as she could.

“Mal! Oh my gosh! Why? Why? Why? Why do you keep doing this to me? I told you to stay in that chair. Why did you not do that? You almost gave me a heart attack when I couldn’t find you. You promised me that you wouldn’t run off this time,” Evie lectured out to Mal while squeezing her tightly. Mal just smiled as she squeezed Evie back. “Mommy I’m sorry. I wanted to go to the toy store, but I got lost and I couldn’t find you. I got really scared mommy,” the small girl told Evie as Evie just picked Mal up. 

Evie looked up to thank the two girls for staying with Mal, but completely froze in shock as she came face to face with a brunette girl that looked exactly like her and Lola reacted the same way as she started in shock at the blue haired girl that had taken the four year old from her grip. The blue haired girl really did look exactly like her no wonder the young girl had mistaken her for her mommy. 

Uma, Jenny, Evie, and Lola all just stood there in complete shock not saying anything as none of them knew what to say. Mal just giggled as she looked at Lola. “See I told you that you looked like mommy. Are you and mommy twins? You look like twins. My best friend Olivia has twin cousins, but they don’t look the same! But my favorite Tv show is Liv and Maddie and they are twins that look the same,” the small four year old rambled to the others as she didn’t understand why everyone was just standing there not talking. 

When nobody seemed to respond Mal just sighed as she used her uninjured arm to poke at Evie. “Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!” The small girl screamed out while tugging at Evie’s arm finally breaking Evie and the others from their trance as Evie looked at the small girl. “Yes Mal what is it?” Evie asked the small girl making Mal groan in frustration as she looked at Evie. “Mommy I already asked you, but you didn’t answer me! Are you and her twins? Because you look like twins!” The small girl asked Evie, making Evie sigh as she didn’t know how to answer her baby sister. 

Evie honestly didn’t know if she was twins with this girl. Normally Evie wouldn’t think anything of it, but after finding out what their mom did to Mal then honestly her mom could have done more horrible things as well. Like possibly having twins and getting rid of one. She couldn’t know for sure right now, but it definitely wasn’t out of the possibility. 

Evie just sighed as she looked at the small girl who kept poking at her as Evie had been zoning out and not answering her question. Not only was Mal concerned, but Uma, Jenny, and Lola were concerned too. Evie just smiled embarrassingly as she looked at Mal. “Mal baby girl I honestly don’t know possibly,” Evie told the small girl, making the other just look at Evie in shock as they weren’t expecting her to say that. 


	23. Shocking Reveal

“Okay have you lost your mind princess? You don’t have any twin sister otherwise everyone would have known. You’re mother is pretty important and famous,” Uma told Evie in disbelief as she thought Evie had completely lost her mind. Evie just rolled her eyes as she pointed to the four year old that was just watching them not saying anything as she clung to her dragon. 

“Yes because it’s not like my mother has managed to get away with hiding a kid or anything,” Evie sarcastically told Uma as she pointed to Mal. Uma just rolled her eyes as she looked at Evie. “Okay that is a totally different situation,” Uma told Evie as Evie carefully placed Mal down, so Mal wouldn’t hear what they were talking about since she didn’t want Mal to know about the Isle yet. Uma and Evie then began to start talking about the Isle and how it was/ how it was not possible for Evie to have a twin as they were forgetting that Jenny and Lola were still there. 

As soon as Evie placed Mal down Lola went over and picked up the four year old which was weird as Lola wasn’t that big on kids despite how much she had bonded with the kids that she had babysat after tricking the parents. But for some reason she felt like she had a bond with the small girl that she had only just met. 

Mal giggled as she hugged onto Lola as she liked her a lot since she reminded her of a cool version of her mommy since she looked just like her. But she acted like Uma and Mal thought Uma was really cool. So she really loved Lola because Lola was like Uma but looked like her mommy which was the coolest and best thing ever to the small girl. 

Lola smiled as she hugged the girl back and then looked at Jenny. Getting an idea of how to mess with her younger friend.

“Okay Jenny so hypothetically speaking if I was to take her with me do you think I would get in trouble,” Lola asked Jenny and laughed when Jenny looked at her like she was insane. “What! Yes of course you would get in trouble! That’s called kidnapping Lola and that’s illegal! You could end up in jail again!” Jenny screamed out as she didn’t realize that Lola had been joking. 

Lola just smirked as she realized she could keep this going and see how far she could get before Jenny figured out she was joking. “But is it really kidnapping if I look just like her mom. I mean how can they prove that she’s not mine. I could easily claim that the other girl kidnapped her from me,” Lola told Jenny, making Jenny look at her in disbelief and shock as she still hadn’t figured out that Lola was messing with her. 

Lola smirked more as she looked at the small four year old. “Hey purple haired cutie would you like to come home with me and be my new daughter,” Lola asked the small girl and laughed when Jenny couldn’t even let the small girl respond as Jenny began to lose it. 

“Okay you are an insane person. I don’t even know how I ever could be friends with you. I mean kidnapping a child is just wrong on so many levels,” Jenny told Lola as she still hadn’t figured out that Lola wasn’t being serious. Lola just laughed as she looked at her younger friend. 

“Relax Jenny I was kidding. Do you really think I would kidnap a child even if she is really adorable and I happen to look just like her mom. And I’m not gonna lie, she is like exactly what I would want if I ever did have kids. I mean look at how cool that hair is. It’s so expressive and I love it. And she’s so creative and she loves art which is so cool! Oh my gosh Jenny you have to help me I think I’m actually starting to think about taking her now, ” Lola told her friend as the more she was holding the small girl and talking with her the more she was starting to feel connected to the child and it was seriously making her think about how cool it would be to have an adorable artistic purple haired child. 

Jenny immediately grabbed Mal from Lola as she walked over to Evie and shoved Mal at Evie as she knew how Lola tended to not think before she just did something and right now with the way Lola was looking at the small purple haired child that was talking to Lola and rambling out some creative story she was genuinely worried that Lola was actually just going to take the small girl. 

“Here take your child back before Lola kidnaps her. And seriously purple hair really? Why would you dye a child’s hair? Do you know how dangerous and irresponsible that is,” Jenny told Evie immediately, bringing Evie and Uma out of their conversation as Evie grabbed Mal from Jenny. 

“What are you talking about? And also I didn’t dye her hair. That’s her natural hair color and this is my natural hair color and that’s Uma’s natural hair color. And how dare you call me irresponsible. I’ve been raising my sister for two years now. And I am literally the most responsible person ever. I was running my own clothing line while going to school and on top of that I was raising my sister. If you’re talking about the broken arm and the stitches that is not my fault. I trusted Uma to watch her and she didn’t,” Evie told Jenny as she couldn’t believe this stranger that she just met was trying to tell her how to parent when this girl was clearly not raising a child. 

Uma just rolled her eyes as she looked at Evie as she couldn’t believe Evie was bringing up the incident again. “Ugh will you stop bringing that up! I already apologized like a thousand times princess! And by the way I was talking to Tiny Tot earlier she told me about the time she got a sewing needle in her finger. Explain that princess!” Uma practically screamed out to Evie forgetting that they were still in public and the other two girls were there too. 

Evie just looked at Uma in shock. “How dare you bring that up! Do you know how hard it is to work while trying to raise a child! And I told her not to go in my workroom, but she wouldn’t listen to me! Your only job was to watch her! And you told her to go do whatever she wanted! And I did forgive you but that doesn’t mean I’m just going to let some stranger that clearly doesn’t even know anything about children accuse me of being an irresponsible parent when she’s injured because of you!” Evie screamed out causing Jenny to get involved in the fight as well as she couldn’t believe that this irresponsible blue haired girl with a child that she had just lost and was covered in injuries was trying to claim that Jenny knew nothing about kids when Jenny was an amazing babysitter and so many people trusted her to watch their children. She took her reputation very seriously and this girl was trying to question it. 

“Excuse me but I do know a lot about children. Clearly I know more than you. I’m one of the best babysitters. And how can you claim you’re responsible when your child was crying because you lost her in a giant mall! And you were so busy arguing that you didn’t even notice that Lola almost kidnapped your child! Do you know how easy it is for someone to just take your child when you’re not even paying attention to her,” Jenny screamed out causing the three of them to all break out into a verbal fight causing the four year old to start crying as she hated screaming as it scared her. 

Lola just sighed as she went and picked up the four year old. “Wow since when did I become the most responsible one here,” Lola said out loud as she looked at the small girl and smiled at her as she was the only one not screaming. 

“Hey there cutie. So tell me more about the magic land you were talking about earlier. It sounds amazing and so cool,” Lola told the small girl trying to distract her while also wanting to hear the small girl's creative story, making Mal giggle as she hugged onto Lola no longer feeling scared as she was distracted by the other girl that looked like her mommy. 

“Auradon is only the most amazing place ever! There are so many kings and queens! And princesses and princes too! And me and mommy live in a mini castle! It’s so big! And there’s so much magic it’s so cool! My mommy’s friend Jane’s mommy is a magical fairy! And she does really fun things with her magic! She even let me hold her wand once but it was too heavy for me! It was still really fun though!” The small four year old screamed out to Lola while making Lola smile as she loved talking to a kid that was so full of imagination and creativity. 

“Aw that sounds so cool! I wish I could live there! I mean it sounds like a fairytale! And I bet everyone is so full of creativity and living wild!” Lola told the small girl making Mal giggle as she nodded her head. Mal smiles more when she saw two brunette girls walk by and immediately come running over in complete shock at seeing what looked like two Evies.

“Yay! Audrey and Jane you guys are here too! Ooh you need to sign my cast! And look! Look! She looks just like mommy!” The small four year old screamed out making Jane and Audrey give Mal a small smile as they grabbed something out of their purse and signed their names on Mal’s cast as they really wanted to know what was going on with why there was another girl that looked like Evie, but Mal was so excited to see them and they didn’t want to upset the younger girl by not signing her cast. 

As soon as the two girls came over Evie, Uma, and Jenny all stopped screaming as they looked over at the two girls that had walked over towards them. 

“Okay cutie. There you go. How did you break your arm anyway,” Audrey asked the little girl making Mal smile as she pointed to the stitches as well. “I fell from a countertop! It was really scary at first, but now I got this really cool cast and it’s my favorite color! Ooh and I got stitches too! They hurted really badly when I was getting them, but now I think it looks really cool!” The small girl screamed out making Audrey and Jane just nod their head as they looked at Evie as they knew how overprotective Evie was. Evie just pointed to Uma as if to say blame Uma and Uma just glared at Evie and Audrey and Jane just nodded in understanding. 

“Oh I see, well I’m glad that you didn’t get hurt worse. And I saw that Mal. She looks a lot like Evie. Do you know her. Because I don’t know how you’re mommy would feel if you were just letting a stranger hold you,” Audrey told the small girl as she pointed to Lola and then picked up the four year old as she didn’t who this girl was, but Audrey didn’t like that this stranger was holding the small girl. 

Mal just smiled. “I don’t know, but she’s really nice! And she looks like mommy! Mommy says she doesn’t know if they’re twins since I said they looked the same like Liv and Maddie do!” The young preschooler screamed out happily. 

Audrey and Jane just looked at Evie. “Are you serious? You think you might actually have a twin,” Jane asked Evie in shock, making Evie compose herself as she sighed and looked at her fiends. “I don’t know maybe. I mean I doubt it, but there is a slight possibility,” Evie told her friends, making Jane just smile as she looked at Evie. “Well then let’s find out!” Jane told Evie excitedly as she had been secretly working with her mom on her magic and she was excited to try it out. 

Before anyone could even react to what Jane was saying Jane used her magic to transport them all from the mall to Auradon Prep. Jane smiled when it worked while everyone was in shock except for Mal who was watching in awe. As she thought the magic looked cool. “Whoa! That was so cool! Again! Again!” Mal screamed out happily as they had just transported. 

“What did you just do?” Jenny asked Jane in panic as she was starting to freak out. Magic wasn’t supposed to be real. Jane just smiled as she was feeling proud of herself. “Yes! It worked! I’m getting better at magic! And I transported us to Auradon Prep! Now let’s find out if Evie and Mal have another sister or not,” Jane told the group as if what she just did was normal. Jenny just stood in shock having no clue what to say. None of it seemed real. Magic wasn’t real and fairytales weren’t real. 

Lola just smiled as she thought Jane was pretty cool. “Wow this place is amazing!” Lola told the others as she was in awe by how cool Auradon looked; it was like a fairytale land. Mal just laughed. “Yeah! It’s really cool! I told you Auradon is amazing! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! I know where we're going! We’re going to see Fairy Godmother! I love her. She's really nice!” The small girl screamed out happily as Jane just smiled and nodded. 

“Yeah we are because my mom can help us determine if Evie has a twin or not. Come on follow me,” Jane told the others as she led them to her mom. While they were walking Jenny just kept lightly pinching herself as she was pretty sure she was dreaming while Lola was just laughing and taking pictures of all of the really cool things in Auradon as she was so amazed by everything. It was the most amazing place she had ever seen. “This isn’t real. This has to be a dream. Come on Jenny wake up. Come on wake up,” Jenny told herself as she was just in complete shock and nothing was making sense. 

Lola just laughed as she looked at her friend. “Face it Jenny magic and fairy tales are real! How cool is that! We are literally in a magical fairytale land this is the best day ever!” Lola told her friend excitedly as she continued to take in all of the beauty of Auradon while also taking cool shots with her camera. 

When they reached Fairy Godmother. Fairy Godmother just looked at the group in shock as she saw Lola. “Oh my what is this?” Fairy Godmother asked in shock. 

Jane just smiled as she pointed to Lola and Evie. “Mom we need you to help us find out if Evie and this girl are twins,” Jane told her mom who just nodded in shock as she pulled out her wand. Mal giggled when she saw the wand as she loved when Fairy Godmother did magic it was so cool. “Yay! Magic show!” Mal screamed out happily making the others laugh as well at how adorable the small girl was. 

After a few minutes Fairy Godmother just looked at Evie as she showed them all the results making everyone just stare at the results in shock. “Oh my gosh! I can’t believe my mom did it again! She got rid of another kid!” Evie screamed out in frustration and anger as the results showed that she and Lola were definitely twins and Lola’s DNA also matched with Mal’s too further proving that they were all three related. 

No one knew how to react as they hadn’t actually expected the results to be a match and they were expecting it all to just be a coincidence. Mal just giggled as she looked at Evie. “Yay! Mommy! You’re a twin like Liv and Maddie! That’s so cool!” The small girl screamed out as she was too young to understand what was going on.

“Actually I hate to bring this up, but you’re not twins,” Fairy Godmother told the two shocked girls and she had done some more research with her magic and just found out some more shocking information that made her hate the Evil Queen more and more for all of the horrible things she had done to her children.

“What are you talking about? The results are right there,” Evie told Fairy Godmother in shock. The older woman just sighed as she pulled out the sheet and handed it to Evie and Lola who both looked at it in shock. “Oh my gosh! We’re not twins, we're quadruplets!” Evie screamed out in anger and shock making everyone just freeze in shock as they had no clue how to respond to that. It was the second time that the Evil Queen had done something so shocking and horrible to her kids. 

While everyone was just in shock and trying to process everything. Mal just giggled as she was too young to understand what was going on and why everyone was so upset. “Yay! More mommys!” The small girl screamed out happily as she didn’t understand why everyone was so upset. The four year old was excited. There were more people that looked like her mommy and she thought that was so cool. She couldn’t wait to meet the other ones. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you guys thought. Sorry if Lola or Jenny are out of character. I tried my best, but I’m not sure how well I did with keeping their characterization right. And my next chapter will be introducing the other two siblings April and Ava since I love those characters a lot too and I felt like adding them into this story. Plus I have a lot of fun ideas that I can do with them. And I think little Mal is going to have a blast getting to meet more people that look like her “mommy.”


	24. Reunited Sisters Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I know that I said I would be introducing the other two sisters in this chapter, but I felt like doing a sister bonding chapter between Evie and Lola first since I hadn’t given them much one on one time yet in this story and felt like I should add some. Anyway I promise the next chapter will be introducing April and the chapter after will be introducing Ava as I want to do a chapter for each sister. And I already did Lola this chapter, so next will be April and then after that will be Ava. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and let me know what you guys thought. And this story is just getting started as I have so many more ideas now that I can’t wait to explore, but I have to finish introducing the other sisters first. 

Evie just sighed as she looked at her happy baby sister. “Mal sweetie I love you but please don’t talk right now. Normally I would love to hear your crazy stories and your silly input, but right now I could really do without your excitement,” Evie told the four year old as she was too upset about her mother hiding three more of her sisters and the happy four year old was just not helping her irritation. 

She wasn’t in the mood to be entertaining the four year old and Mal being excited over having more siblings was just making her more angry as Mal didn’t even understand what their mother had done. 

Mal just stared at Evie in complete shock as Evie had just called her stories crazy and her input silly. Mal had always thought that her mommy liked to hear her stories and her input now she was finding out that Evie really didn’t.

Mal just started crying as she looked at Evie in hurt. “Mommy you’re a meanie! You told me you loved my stories! But now you're calling them crazy!” Mal cried out, making Evie just sigh in frustration as she was just not in the mood to be her normal happy self that could easily deal with the four year old. 

Before Evie could lose it as she was already on the edge of completely losing it Audrey picked up Mal from Evie as she could see Evie starting to get really frustrated and she knew that Mal was really not helping the situation. 

“Okay violet let’s give your mommy a little bit of a break. Come on let’s go play at my place,” Audrey told the four year old without even asking Evie if she could take Mal. Mal just giggled as she looked at Audrey. 

“Hehe you’re silly! My name isn’t violet, it's Mal! You’re silly Audrey!” The small four year old told Audrey while laughing as she thought Audrey was being silly and she didn’t realize that Audrey was using a nickname. 

Audrey just laughed as she ticked the small girl. “I know Mal, but I was trying out a new nickname since you love purple,” Audrey told the small four year old making the girl giggle as she tried to push Audrey’s tickling fingers away.

“Hehe Audrey stop that tickles,” Mal told the older girl, making Audrey laugh more as she tried to walk out with Mal as the others except for Lola and Fairy Godmother had taken Jenny to tour Auradon as they knew that Evie and Lola needed some time to process everything. 

Just as Audrey was walking out with Mal, Evie grabbed Audrey by her arm immediately stopping her from taking off with the small four year old. Evie just looked at Audrey as if Audrey had completely lost her mind as she quickly grabbed Mal from Audrey.

“Audrey what the heck? You can’t just take my sister especially not without my permission,” Evie told Audrey as she couldn’t believe Audrey almost just took off with her little sister. Especially since Audrey didn’t even ask permission and she knew how Evie felt about leaving Mal with others. She trusted Audrey, but only when she had to. Evie preferred to not have to leave Mal with anyone.

Audrey just rolled her eyes as she looked at Evie. “Okay forgive me for wanting to help my friend who is clearly going through a lot right now,” Audrey told her friend in annoyance as Evie was being rude to her when she had just wanted to help her friend. She had seen how upset and frustrated her friend was and felt that it would be best if she helped her out with her sister, but apparently Evie didn’t need her help. 

Evie just sighed as she handed Mal back to Audrey. “No Audrey I’m sorry. You were just trying to help. I shouldn’t have reacted like that. You’re right I could use some time to process this. Here you can watch her, but please please please follow my instructions that I told you last time I let you babysit because I can’t afford anymore injuries on her and I also don’t want her watching inappropriate shows. Frozen, Liv and Maddie, Tangled, and Dragon Tales is all she can watch unless she is willing to watch cartoons on nick or Disney junior other than that only those shows and movies. And I mean it because Mal told me you and Uma let her watch Victorious and ICarly last time you babysat and I specifically told you that she isn’t allowed to watch those shows. Also no sweets and…” Evie was cut off by Lola who was just staring at Evie like she had just lost her mind. 

“Oh my gosh you’re worse than Jenny! Just let the kid have some fun every once in a while,” Lola told Evie as she thought her new sister was insane and she couldn’t believe how uptight her new sister is. 

Evie just gave Lola a death glare making Fairy Godmother and Audrey feel awkward as Audrey just smiled at Evie. “Okay Evie I’ll follow your rules. I’m not Uma. I can follow simple instructions unlike her. Now come on Violet let’s go play at my house,” Audrey told Evie and then Mal as she quickly left with her wanting to get away from the awkward situation and the tension growing between Evie and her new sister. 

Mal just smiled as she looked at Audrey. “Yay! Can we get Carlos and Jay too! Please Auntie Audrey! That’s your new nickname!” The small girl screamed out making Audrey smile as she looked at Mal. 

Mal had never called her Auntie before, but she always called Uma Auntie Uma and Audrey had been secretly jealous as Audrey had known Mal longer than Uma had and Audrey was way kinder towards Mal than Uma was. 

Audrey just laughed as she made her way towards her house with the small four year old grabbing onto her hand. “Yes we can and we can get Jane too, but not Uma because Uma is busy,” Audrey told the small girl as she didn’t want Uma to come, but she was fine with Carlos, Jane, and Jay. 

The small four year old pouted a bit at this news as she loved Uma. Uma was so much fun and she wanted to be just like her. While they were walking back to Audrey’s house they ran into Jane, Carlos, Jay, Uma, and Jenny as Jane had gone to get Carlos and Jay came with him. Mal just smiled as she ran over to them. 

“Auntie Audrey is watching me and she says that you can all come too, but she says that you’re busy Auntie Uma! Can you be un busy, so you can come too! Please Auntie Uma!” The small girl screamed out making them all smile as they agreed to come with the small girl to Audrey’s house. 

Uma just smirked as she looked at Audrey and Mal. “Oh I see Auntie Audrey told you that I’m busy well guess what Tiny Tot! I’m free now! So I can come too!” Uma told the small girl, making Audrey glare at her as she didn’t want Uma in her home. 

Mal just got really excited as she jumped up and down happily. “Yay! Auntie Uma is coming too! This is going to be so much fun! Come on let’s go play at Auntie Audrey’s house now!” Mal screamed out as she started running towards Audrey’s house and the others just smiled except for Audrey as they ran after the small girl towards Audrey’s house. 

While the others were all at Audrey’s house, Fairy Godmother just sighed as she looked at the last two remaining girls in her office. She knew that Evie and Lola deserved answers about their family and the other two sisters. 

Fairy Godmother just looked at the two girls. “Do you two mind staying here and getting acquainted while I go do some more research, so I can find out more about your other two sisters and their whereabouts. I’m so sorry you’re mother did this to you two and the rest of your sisters,” Fairy Godmother told the two younger girls as she couldn’t believe The Evil Queen was that horrible of a parent that she would get rid of all, but one of her kids. 

Evie just gave Fairy Godmother a small smile as she nodded her head and Fairy Godmother just smiled back as she left to go do some research. Once Fairy Godmother left Lola just smirked as she looked at Evie. 

“Well I guess we should get to know each other if we’re going to be sisters. Starting with is our mom really the Evil Queen as in the Evil Queen from the Fairy Tale Snow White,” Lola asked her new sister as she thought that was so cool. Evie just sighed as she looked at Lola. She hated talking about her mom as she was the only one of her sisters to have had to live with her and she knew how horrible her mother was. 

“Ugh yes our mother is the Evil Queen and before you get all excited since knowing how you acted before it’s not exciting at all! Our mother is horrible and she’s gotten rid of four out of her five kids! And I’m not even going to go into Mal’s story because it’s way too complicated and heartbreaking and I don’t feel like explaining it again. Just know her story isn’t pretty at all,” Evie told her new sister as she was upset and she didn’t want Lola to be talking about their mother in a good way since her mother didn’t deserve to be considered cool. 

Lola just stared at Evie in shock as she was taking in all of her words. “Wait, so Mal isn’t your kid? I thought you were actually some like teen mom or something! Wait so if Mal is your sister then that makes her my sister too! That’s pretty cool! You know that kid is pretty awesome, she's so artistic and creative! I guess we know where she gets it from now! Also if she’s my sister too and April and Ava’s then why are you the only one raising Mal? What makes you so special,” Lola rambled out to Evie immediately sending off alert bells in Evie’s head as she realized what Lola was getting at. 

Lola was hinting towards the fact that she didn’t think Evie should get to have Mal all to herself. But Evie would never let her other three siblings take Mal from her. Mal was hers. Mal may be all of four of thems little sister, but technically Mal was her daughter. She had permanent legal custody of her and Mal had even been calling her mommy for two years now. 

Evie just put on a fake smile as she looked at her sister just knowing that Lola was going to get on her nerves a lot as Lola reminded her so much of Uma and Evie couldn’t stand Uma. Uma was so irresponsible and always messing with her, but more importantly Evie was secretly jealous of Uma. Uma was Mal’s everything. She practically worshipped Uma now and she thought Uma was so cool and so much fun. 

Evie hated how much Uma was stealing her sister from her, but at the end of the day Mal loved her the most, but now Lola was here and Lola was just like Uma, but worse of all Lola looked exactly like her. That would be like Mal’s whole dream parent. Evie was honestly scared that if Mal was given a choice right now over who she would want to live with, that Mal would pick Lola over her and that really made her feel threatened by Lola as Mal was supposed to be hers. She was the one raising Mal since she was two and now these new girls were just going to come in and try and take Mal away from her, but Evie would never let that happen.

“Yes Mal is our sister and yes she is such an amazing and loving little girl and she makes me proud everyday. And the reason that Mal is under my custody is because I was the first one to find out about her being our sister and I was the one that fought hard for custody of her two years ago. I’ve been basically her mother for half of her life now and that’s not stopping now. So don’t even go there because I know what you’re trying to get at and I’m telling you right now that it’s not happening. I had to fight off Snow White and CPS, so I can easily fight you off if I have to. Mal is my child and I don’t care if she’s technically our sister she is my child and she has been my child since she was only two years old,” Evie sternly told Lola making Lola look at her like she was insane as she had only been trying to start a conversation and get to know her new sister that she didn’t even know she had, but her sister completely went off on her. 

“Woah relax sis. I was just trying to talk and get to know my new family. You didn’t have to go off like that. Man you remind me so much of Jenny it’s insane,” Lola told Evie making Evie just sigh as she looked at Lola now feeling bad for going off on her. 

Evie hadn’t meant to do that as she normally loved getting to know new people, but when Lola started talking about Mal it was like something went off inside of her and she couldn’t help herself.

“Lola I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean to go off on you like that. I honestly don’t know where that came from. It’s just that when you started talking about how much you loved Mal I just couldn’t help myself. I got jealous because I’ve had Mal to myself for four years now and now I’m finding out that we have three other siblings and that just I don’t know it scares me a bit. And it makes me worried that you guys are going to take her from me. I love her like a daughter and I really don’t want to lose that bond with her,” Evie rambled out making Lola just smile as she looked at Evie. 

“Nah it’s all good sis. I get it I mean if I was the one raising such a cool and artistic kid like that for two years and then someone tried to take her from me I would get upset too. Trust me I’m definitely not ready for kids, but I do still want to see my little sister. You can’t keep me from seeing her otherwise than we will have a problem. Because I really do love the kid and I have so many creative and artistic things that I would love to teach her. You know she told me she wants to be artist that’s honestly so cool,” Lola told her sister as she began to actually start liking her new sister that she had at first thought was just such an uptight person, but the more she was talking to her the more she was starting to see Evie as more than just an uptight nerd just like with Jenny. 

Evie just laughed as she sat down and Lola did the same. “Yeah of course you can see her. I don’t stop her from seeing people. Well I try to stop her from seeing Uma, but I can never do that to Mal and Uma despite how much I want to. And yeah Mal absolutely loves art and she’s so good at it! I love bragging about her to the moms at the park. It's so much fun especially since they love to brag about how smart their kids are. And don’t get me wrong Mal is smart, but she’s also just not as advanced as the other kids when it comes to academics. But it’s not her fault she’s technically a preemie and she’s also born on August 31st so she’s literally the youngest kid in her grade level. Anyway when I show them her art they immediately stop bragging and get really jealous. It makes me so proud and I’m sure she would love it if you could help her with her art since she loves it and I’m not the best at that kinda stuff. I mean I can be creative when it comes to fashion and designing since I’m a fashion designer, but other than that I’m not an artist,” Evie rambled out to Lola as she began to get lost in her bragging as she loved to brag about Mal to others.

Lola just laughed as she listened to Evie talk and she realized that Evie really wasn’t as boring as she once thought she was. “Wow that’s hilarious! You know I had it wrong about you! You’re actually super fun and cool! I’m honestly glad that you’re my sister,” Lola told Evie, making Evie smile as she looked at Lola pulling her into a hug as Evie just loved hugs. 

“I agree I thought you were just as annoying and irritating as Uma at first, but you’re actually a really nice person and you’re pretty fun to talk to. I’m glad you’re my sister too. And Mal is going to seriously love you. Just don’t get too close to her or we’ll have a problem,” Evie told Lola playfully, but at the same time she did mean it. 

Lola just laughed as she hugged Evie back. When Fairy Godmother got back she smiled as she saw the two sisters had bonded. “Oh well I really hate to interrupt this super sweet sister moment however I have finished my research of your other two sisters if you would like to know more about them,” Fairy Godmother told the two girls immediately causing them to break the hug as they ran to her wanting to find out more about their other two “missing” sisters. 

  
  



	25. Finding Their Sisters Trip 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and let me know what you guys thought. I finally introduced April even though it was pretty short so far, but the next chapter will be all about her, Evie, Mal, Lola, and the other Feel The Beat dancers as like with Lola I wanted to introduce her first before getting into the whole bonding experience. 

Fairy Godmother just laughed as she watched the two girls both break from the hug and run over to her eager to find out more about their other two sisters. “Okay well I see you two are eager. So here we are. I found out that April used to be on Broadway as a dancer. But she now teaches at a dance studio for little kids in New Hope, Wisconsin for competitive dancing. And Ava is in college at a very competitive college called BHU in Oregon in which she is there for fashion designing like you Evie,” Fairy Godmother told the two making Evie really excited about the last part as Ava liked designing like her. 

“Wait really! That sounds so cool! I mean another sister of mine that loves fashion and designing like me! And I love that April works with little kids! Kids are just so adorable! We need to meet them! Just imagine how much fun that would be!” Evie practically squealed out as she was no longer upset about this whole thing and was now excited about meeting more of her sisters especially Ava who designs like her. 

Lola just laughed as she looked at Evie. “Oh wow look who’s all excited now,” Lola teasingly told Evie, making Evie just smile back at Lola. “Yeah because I finally have someone that I can talk to about designing since Mal is too young to care, Audrey loves fashion but she doesn’t care about how it’s made, Uma could care less about fashion, and Jane bless her heart I try to help her, but she just doesn’t understand,” Evie told Lola forgetting that Fairy Godmother was in the room. 

“Evie you do know you’re talking about my dear daughter when you just said she doesn’t understand fashion,” Fairy Godmother told Evie, making Evie gasp in embarrassment as she forgot Fairy Godmother was standing there. 

“Oh my gosh! Fairy Godmother I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to offend Jane, I mean I love her. She’s just the sweetest girl ever. It's just that her fashion senses could use a little work, but she’s still such a beautiful girl with an amazing personality. She could just look even better if she knew a little more about fashion,” Evie rambled out nervously as she hadn’t meant to offend anyone and she was afraid Fairy Godmother would tell Jane what she said. 

Fairy Godmother and Lola both just laughed as they watched Evie start to freak out. “Evie, it's okay. I know what you meant. I know you are such a kind girl and would never purposely mean to offend anyone. Now about your sisters I can send you two to see them. You may want to take this paper that explains everything otherwise they will probably never believe such a thing,” Fairy Godmother told Evie and Lola, making Evie nod as she took the paper. 

“Yeah you’re right and we should probably get Mal too because I don’t feel comfortable leaving Mal with Audrey for that long. She may be comfortable with Audrey and the others for a few hours, but any longer and she freaks out and we could be gone for a long time,” Evie rambled out again making Fairy Godmother just nod in understanding as she knew how clingy kid could be to their parents as Jane had been the same way when she was younger. 

“Of course why don’t you go get Mal and if Jane is there maybe Jane could help you two get to where you need to be otherwise you can come back here and I can get you there,” Fairy Godmother told Evie and Lola just making them smile. 

“Okay and thank you so much for your help. You’re always so helpful whenever I need it,” Evie told Fairy Godmother and Lola just smiled as she agreed. “Yeah you’re pretty cool! I mean imagine having magic like that! That would be awesome!” Lola told Fairy Godmother, making her laugh. “Yeah well you’re welcome. Now I’ll see you girls, but I should be going. Remember just come back here if you need anything else and I will be happy to help,” Fairy Godmother told the two girls as she waved goodbye and they left to head towards Audrey’s house to get Mal. 

When Evie and Lola got back to Audrey’s house Evie just knocked on Audrey’s door and as soon as Audrey opened the door Mal came running as fast as she possibly could when she saw Evie making everyone laugh at how adorable Mal was. 

“Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! You’re back mommy! I missed you so much mommy!” The small four year old screamed out happily as she dropped her dragon in her excitement as she hugged onto Evie so tightly making Evie fill with so much love and affection as she hugged Mal back tighter. 

“Aw I missed you too my precious little apple! Did you have fun!” Evie told the small girl in her loving voice as she was so happy seeing Mal so excited to see her. There was no better feeling in the world than having her baby sister so excited and full of complete joy to see her and then getting a hug that was full of so much love and affection. 

Mal just smiled as she nodded her head excitedly. “Yeah! Look mommy I got everyone to sign my cast! And mommy I made you this picture, but it’s not very good since I can’t use my good arm. I tried, but the cast wouldn’t let me,” the small four year old told Evie, making Evie smile more as she looked at the picture. 

“Aw Mal I love it! And it’s not that bad at all! I think it’s still really amazing! Now do you want to go on a trip with mommy and Lola so we can meet some people,” Evie told her sister in her over the top excited voice making Mal laugh. “Yeah!” Mal screamed out happily making Evie laugh more as she just tickled Mal making the girl laugh. 

“Okay I have to admit that is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen and I’m not gonna lie I’m kinda jealous,” Lola told Evie, making Evie just laugh as she continued to just hold Mal close to her. “Yeah well like I said she’s mine,” Evie told Lola, making everyone else including Lola laugh as they all knew how Evie felt when it came to Mal. 

Evie just smiled more when she saw Jane was there too as Jane was sitting on the couch sitting next to Carlos. “Hey Jane! Is there any chance that you could use some more magic,” Evie asked her friend immediately perking Jane up as she loved using her magic.

“Yeah of course! What do you need,” Jane asked Evie, making Evie smile as she looked at Jane. “Well we need you to send us to New Hope, Wisconsin so we can meet our other sister, but it’s okay if you can’t do that. I understand that you may not be that good at magic yet since you’re still new at it,” Evie rambled out to her younger friend making Jane laugh. 

“Nonsense Evie I can do it! I could use the practice anyway!” Jane told Evie excitedly making Evie and Lola both smile. “Are you sure? I mean it’s okay. We can ask your mom. I don’t want to drain your magic,” Evie rambled out in concern for her younger friend making Lola roll her eyes as she looked at Jane. 

“Okay sis she’s not a baby. And if she says that she can do it we should trust her. Let the girl be herself,” Lola told Evie, making Evie sigh a bit as she realized she was using her worried mother mode again on her friend. Evie seemed to be doing that a lot lately in which her friends always made sure to tell her when she was going overboard. They liked that Evie cared about them, but sometimes Evie just couldn’t control her parent mode. 

“Oh Jane I’m sorry. I guess my mom mode is just too hard to control at this point. Go ahead. Lola is right we should let you do your thing,” Evie told her younger friend making Jane smile. “It’s okay Evie now get ready and 3...2...1” Jane screamed out as she used her magic to transport her friends to New Hope, Wisconsin. 

Mal just smiled when they got there. “Yay! We teleported again! That was so much fun! I love it when that happens!” The small four year old screamed out happily making Evie and Lola laugh while Lola began to look at the town in amazement. 

“Wow look at this place! This town is so cool! It looks like an old time town! Wow I’m going to have so many amazing photos to work with! I love this so much!” Lola told Evie in amazement as she took pictures with her camera. 

Evie just laughed as she placed Mal down grabbing onto her tiny hand. Just as they were about to explore the town a young girl came over looking so happy when she saw Evie as she was a huge fan of Evie. “Oh my gosh! You’re Evie as in the Evil Queen’s daughter! I can’t believe I’m actually meeting the real life Evie Queen! I love you so much!” The young girl squealed out making Evie laugh as she looked at the young girl. 

“Aw that’s so sweet and you are absolutely adorable,” Evie told the girl as she hugged her making her really excited as she called over all of her friends to come meet Evie making all the girls that were on their way to dance class stop as they came over to see what their friend was so excited about. 

All of the girls immediately got excited when they saw Evie. “Oh my gosh is that Evie!” The girls all screamed out at the same time as they began to all start talking to her and asking questions as they all looked up to Evie and her story. 

Evie just smiled as she answered all the kids as she was feeling so happy that so many young girls looked up to her while Mal was just hiding behind Evie as she was scared by all the girls and Lola was just laughing and taking pictures. 

They all stopped though when April came by upset as none of the girls were there for dance class and so she had gone out to find them and found them all just standing in the street idolizing some blue haired girl that she had to admit looked kinda like her instead of coming for class. 

“Excuse me, but why are my dancers talking to some girl and not in dance class! We have to prepare for our next competition, so that we can beat the Royaltons this year! Come on stop talking to this girl and let’s go! We have a lot of work to do before our next competition!” April screamed out to the girls making them all look at April. 

“Sorry Miss. April. We’re coming now,” the girls told their teacher as they quickly got up from their spots and moved to follow after their teacher, but they were all stopped by Evie. 

“Hey you’re April right,” Evie asked the strict dance teacher, making her just sigh and look at Evie as she didn’t have time to talk to some girl when she needed to prepare her girls for their next dance competition. “Yeah, so what,” April told Evie as she didn’t care for entertaining some random girl when she was busy. 

Evie just smiled as she pointed to herself and Lola who was distracted taking pictures and playing around with Mal as Mal had wandered over to Lola wanting to get away from the yelling and from all the girls that had been surrounding her mommy. 

“Hi I’m Evie, that's Lola and the little one playing with the dragon plushie in purple is Mal and you’re our sister,” Evie told April, making April just stop everything as she looked at Evie.

“What?” April asked in complete shock and disbelief not knowing how to react at all as she thought Evie was crazy, but at the same time Evie and Lola did look exactly like her which was kind of freaking her out. 

  
  



	26. Meeting April

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you guys thought. And there is a big twist coming at the end of this chapter that I hope you guys enjoy. 

“Okay this is clearly some prank! Are you here from the Royaltons! I bet you are! Just take off your masks and go back back to the others because I’m not going to let you Royaltons distract me and get in my head! My girls are going to win this year!” April screamed out to Evie as she thought Evie and Lola were just trying to prank her. 

Before Evie could respond Mal just walked over to her with her dragon. “Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Strawberry says she’s hungry! She wants Strawberries!” The small four year old cried out as she used her dragon to complain knowing that Evie didn’t like when she would complain. And she didn’t care about interrupting Evie’s conversation because she wanted strawberries. 

Evie just sighed as she looked at Mal. “Mal sweetie mommy is talking to someone right now. Can you please tell Strawberry that she needs to wait,” Evie told the small girl who just huffed. “Ugh fine mommy! Strawberry did you hear mommy? Uh huh yeah I know! Strawberry is mad at you mommy! Lola! Please take me to get some strawberries Lola!” The young four year old screamed out as she ran back over to Lola, clearly upset as she really wanted strawberries, but Lola said she was busy and her mommy told her to wait. 

“Mal please not right now! I’m getting some good shots here! Oh I got an idea okay now stand right there and keep up with your tantrum! Okay great this is going to look so authentic!” Lola screamed out excitedly as she took pictures of the clearly upset four year old. 

Evie just sighed again as she watched Mal pout. “Okay well back to what you were saying. I’m not from the Royaltons whatever that is even though I am technically royalty and the fairest of them all, but don’t tell mom. Anyway like I said before I’m Evie and that’s Lola. We are definitely not pranking you. Here this paper explains everything. You can read it while I go deal with my cranky four year old,” Evie told April as she handed her the paper that explained everything with proof and ran over to go calm down the now pouting four year old. 

“Mal come on please stop pouting or I won’t get you anymore strawberries ever again,” Evie told her small sister immediately making Mal start panicking. “What! Mommy you can’t do that! Strawberries are my favorite food! And you told me that they are good for me and you would be a bad mommy if you ever took them away! Remember mommy you told me that when I said I didn’t want to go to preschool and said I would give up strawberries! Remember mommy! Remember!” The small girl screamed out making Evie just sigh again as she knew Mal was right. 

“I hate when you use my own words against me. Alright Mal come on let’s go get you some strawberries,” Evie told Mal making Lola and April who had finished reading the paper just stare at Evie like she had lost her mind. 

“Um what are you doing?” April asked Evie in shock as she had just watched the small four year old yell at Evie and basically throw a tantrum and Evie was just letting her get away with it and not only that she was giving in. April would never let her dancers get away with that. 

Evie just looked at April as she pointed to the store next to where they were. “I’m just going to get her some strawberries,” Evie told April who just shook her head no as she looked at Evie. “Okay I’m confused here. Are you the parent or the child because it seems like you’re letting her control you! You have to be disciplined with kids otherwise they don’t listen!” April told Evie who just laughed as she looked at her. 

“Okay I think I know more about kids than you do. I’ve been raising one for two years now on my own,” Evie told April who just sighed. “Yeah well I’ve been teaching kids dance for some time now and they always respond better when I yell and discipline them. Do you even yell at her ever,” April practically screamed out to Evie making Evie just give her a smile. 

“Mal doesn’t respond well to yelling. It makes her cry, so I don’t do it directly to her. I do discipline her though, but most of the time she is pretty well behaved, so I don’t have to,” Evie told her new sister casually as she didn’t want to start another fight, but she wasn’t liking how her new sister was trying to judge her on her parenting styles just because she teaches a few kids how to dance. 

Sure it takes a lot of time and hard work to do that, but at the end of the day teaching dance is not the same as being a mother to a child. And everyone has their own way of parenting it doesn’t mean that it’s a wrong way as long as Mal is behaving and staying safe, happy, and healthy than it doesn’t matter how she parents. 

April just sighed as she decided that it wasn’t her job to deal with how her new sister was choosing to deal with her own kid. She had a whole team of children that were relying on her for getting them ready for their next competition in a few weeks.

“Okay whatever if you want to let your kid walk all over you then that’s on you. Now we can discuss this whole life changing news later right now I have some young dancers that are waiting for me in the dance studio. And I’ve been keeping them waiting,” April told Evie making Evie smile at the mention of dance class. 

“I don’t let her walk all over me, but I guess you can have your own opinion. Oh and can we check out your dance class? That sounds really fun to watch! And it will give me an opportunity to check out how dance classes work since I’ve been thinking about getting Mal into dance classes. I mean that’s going to have to wait a little bit now that Mal has broken her arm, but Mal has been talking about wanting to join dance classes since she was like two,” Evie rambled out excitedly making April just sigh. 

“Yeah alright fine, but you better not distract them. We have a really big competition coming up and they need to concentrate and work hard. And what I saw earlier is not what I want to see if I let you, Lola, and Mal observe our class,” April told Evie sternly, making Evie smile and nod.

“Of course I would never cause any problems and I can assure you that Mal really is a really well behaved little girl. Right Mal,” Evie told both April and Mal. Mal just smiled as she nodded. “Yeah I’m a good girl! Oh wait what’s that Strawberry? Okay I’ll tell her. Mommy Strawberry says she doesn't want strawberries anymore since she was making us be bad girls! I’m sorry mommy and Strawberry says sorry too,” The small girl told Evie, making Evie smile. 

“It’s okay Mal I forgive you and Strawberry. And this is why I love you! See she’s really well behaved. Now Lola I’m not going to lie I don’t know too much about her yet, but from what I’ve seen so far she should be fine too,” Evie rambled out and Lola came over when she finished getting photos and began to focus again as she heard her name. 

“Whats up? I heard my name. Oh wow look at that, so you’re our other sister. Wow look at that. You know this is honestly so cool! So what were we talking about? I was totally invested in getting some good shots with my camera. And by the way this place is amazing just look at all of these amazing shots I got!” Lola rambled out as she hadn’t seen April before as she was so concentrated on observing the town and getting some creative pictures. 

Mal just laughed as she looked at Lola. Mal was really starting to like Lola a lot. Lola reminded her so much of her Auntie Uma and Mal loved her Auntie Uma. “Hehe you’re so silly Lola! We’re going to see a dance class! Come on! I’ll race you!” The small girl screamed out excitedly as she began to start running in the same direction she had seen the other kids go in. 

Evie just laughed along with Lola and even April laughed as she couldn’t help but admit the kid was adorable. She reminded her a lot of June, Michelle, and Dicky. “Mal sweetie please come back here! You don’t know where you’re going! And please be careful with your cast on!” Evie screamed out to her sister, making Mal stop as she gave Evie a look of confidence remembering what her Auntie Uma always told her. She has to look confident when lying otherwise no one would believe her. 

“Nu uh! I do too know where I’m going! I saw the other kids go over there! And my cast doesn’t even hurt mommy! I can run just fine see,” the small four year old told Evie as she pointed towards the barn where the other kids were already practicing with their other teacher Mrs. Barb who owned the dance company. Mrs. Barb was now starting the class as according to the kids April was right behind them, but stopped to talk to someone first, but it had been about twenty or thirty minutes since then. She also began to run around with ease just proving to Evie that she could run. 

Evie just sighed as she looked at April who just laughed as she had to admit the kid was right. Evie then looked back at Mal as she knew from April’s reaction that Mal was right, but Evie still wanted Mal to walk with her because it was safer that way. 

“Okay Mal yes you’re right, but can you please come back here and hold my hand. I don’t like you wandering ahead of me and I still don’t feel comfortable with you running in your cast,” Evie told the four year old making Lola just roll her eyes as she looked at Evie.

“Oh come on it’s right there! What kind of trouble could she possibly get in! Come on sis learn to let go a little!” Lola told Evie, making Evie just sigh again, but she quickly put on a smile as she looked at Mal. Her competitive nature coming out again. 

“Yeah you’re right I just worry. Well now that we have that settled. Mal you get a three second head start! I...2...3! Okay it’s on now!” Evie told the young girl making Mal laugh as she began to run as fast as she could and once Evie hit three she took off running as well making Lola and even April laugh. 

“Okay wow I think that’s the first time I’ve ever seen her be so loose and carefree wow! I kinda like it! Well I’m not going to let them win that easily! Hey I’m racing too!” Lola told April as she then took off running after Evie and Mal to try and catch up to them. 

April just laughed as she decided to join them too as she was always so focused on being perfect and she didn’t let herself be loose unless she was dancing and even then she had only just recently been loose with her dancing again. 

When they finally reached the barn Mal just laughed excitedly as she had won. Evie had been second place and Lola had just barely missed second place by just a few seconds which was good considering Evie had started way before her. “Ha I win! I’m the best runner ever!” The small four year old screamed out happily making everyone just laugh deciding to let the young girl take the win. When in reality Evie had given her a huge head start. 

“Alright well come on let’s go in. I’m extremely late now. Remember when we get in there you sit on the sidelines and you do not distract my dancers or I will not sit down with you after this to discuss any of what is on this paper!” April told the others as she quickly entered the barn along with Evie, Mal, and Lola. 

When the girls saw that April had actually shown up they were surprised as they had been convinced that April had just given up again as she said she was coming, but it had been almost an hour and she was just now showing up. 

April just sighed as she saw the angry looks on all the kids' faces as they had been counting on her and she just bailed on them again. “Okay I know you’re mad, but I had some important information to deal with! Now let’s go get back into positions!” April told the girls sternly, but none of the girls were really paying attention as they were just staring in awe at seeing Evie Queen in their dance studio.

April just groaned when she saw what the dancers were staring at. “Yes I know we all three look the same, but right now I need you focused! You can gawk at how we all look after class, but right now I need you working! Ignore them, they are here to observe only! Now get into positions and focus or you are all doing push ups!” April screamed out to the dancers. 

Just as the girls quickly got into positions and began to dance Mal came out from her hiding spot behind Evie. “Mommy I don’t like our new sister very much she’s kinda mean and she yells too much,” the young girl told Evie who just nodded as she looked at Mal.

She knew that April was being very strict, but the kids didn’t seem to be taking offence to it, so although Evie didn’t like it she wouldn’t say anything about it. Especially since she knows what it’s like to have someone criticize the way she deals with kids and she hates it everytime. 

“Yeah I know Mal she does yell a lot, but Mal you barely know her. Remember you can’t judge someone until you get to know them first,” Evie told Mal who just nodded and before Mal or even Lola could say anything all the dancers stopped dancing as they came running over to Evie as they had heard her call the small purple haired girl Mal and they were now interested in why as Mal was supposed to be way older. 

“Did you call her Mal as in Maleficent’s daughter Mal?” The girls all screamed out at once making Evie laugh as she couldn’t help it. Mal just quickly hid behind Evie and Lola as she was now scared again. 

Lola just looked at Evie as she was confused now too. “Wait, I thought she’s our sister and our mom is the Evil Queen, so what are they talking about,” Lola asked Evie, making Evie laugh again as she reached over and picked up Mal who was hiding behind her. 

“She is! It's very complicated and such a long story. I can tell you the story, but I’m warning you it’s really long,” Evie told the dancers who just leaned in as they all sat down in a circle wanting to hear Evie’s story. April just looked at her dancers as they weren't listening to her again. “Hello! What are you doing! We have rehearsals! Get up!” April screamed out to the dancers who just groaned as they wanted to hear Evie’s story. 

“But Miss. April we want to hear the story please Miss April. Just this one story,” the young girl June told April who just looked at the other kids who were all giving her the same look. 

“Okay fine! We can hear Evie’s story, but as soon as it’s over I want you all back into positions and ready to go!” April told the dancers who all just started to celebrate excitedly. The truth was that April was kind of interested in the story as well. 

Evie just smiled as she saw everyone sitting down wanting to hear her story. “Okay well I guess there is no backing out now. It all started two years ago…” Evie told the others as she began her story explaining everything to everyone about Mal all the way up until the newest information that she had. 

When Evie finished her story everyone was in complete shock as they were not expecting that at all. They all had no clue what to say. Just as everyone was coming out of their shock from the story Evie got a phone call from Fairy Godmother. “What? You’re serious okay wow. Well thank you for telling me wow,” Evie told Fairy Godmother through the phone as she hung up and just picked up the paper with all the information as the paper began to change adding another name to the information list. 

“Well guess what guys we’re not quadruplets,” Evie told April and Lola making them look at her not knowing what to say. “What, but the paper doesn’t lie,” Lola told Evie who just nodded as she revealed the paper which now had a fifth name. 

“No way,” April and Lola said at the same time as they were in shock again. Evie just nodded making Mal look at her in confusion as she didn’t understand what was happening. 

  
  



	27. Airport Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Also I have a small surprise in here as one of my readers suggested it and I thought it would be fun to add. Anyway please let me know what you guys thought. And I hope you guys are excited for the next chapter as well. 

“Mommy I don’t get it! What’s going on!” The small girl asked Evie, making Evie sigh as she held up the paper. “Mal sweetie can you count the names,” Evie asked the four year old, deciding to test Mal’s counting skills while dealing with this issue as well. 

Mal just grabbed the paper as she put her finger on the names. “1...um... um... 3?...um...4...5? Five mommy!” Mal told Evie. Evie just smiled as she looked at Mal who had almost gotten it right.

“Close Mal, but remember it’s 1, then it’s 2, and then 3,4.5! But you almost had it this time! Good job! High five!” Evie told her small sister, making Mal smile as she high fived Evie back and Evie carefully pulled Mal into a hug making Mal giggle. 

April just rolled her eyes as she saw that while it was adorable to see it was distracting her dancers that were clearly more invested in watching Evie play around with Mal. And they were also now invested in Evie’s story about the fact that they were quadruplets which now apparently has changed into quintuplets. 

Before April could confront the kids Mrs. Barb came over to her and smiled at her. “April I think it would be best if we cancelled class just this once. This is clearly more important than a dance competition! I mean you’re a quintuplet that’s amazing! You have so many sisters! And family is everything! You should get to know them! Don’t worry about dance too much and just enjoy the fact that you have sisters and they care enough to come all the way from Auradon to see you,” Mrs. Barb told April making April smile a bit as she watched Evie and even Lola laugh and play around with Mal and the other kids that were all enjoying themselves as the girls were asking so many questions to Evie who was smiling and answering every single one and the littles were playing around and taking turns playing around with Lola’s camera while Mal was just sitting in Lola’s lap looking scared. 

April just nodded as she looked at Mrs. Barb. “Yeah I think you may be right,” April told Mrs. Barb as she went over to the others and all the others smiled as well as Evie just looked over at her. 

“Hey so I see you decided to join us! Oh do you want to come with us after we leave since we’re planning on going to Oregon after this to see Ava and I guess now we’re heading to see Tessa too!” Evie told April with her warm smile making April not know how to respond as she couldn’t just leave her dancers they were counting on her, but she did want to meet her sisters. 

Before April could answer Mrs. Barb just looked at Evie. “April would love to come with you three!” Mrs. Barb told Evie without even letting April give her input. April just looked at Mrs. Barb like she was crazy.

“Mrs. Barb what about the girls and their upcoming competition!” April told Mrs. Barb who just smiled and shrugged her off. “I can handle the girls! You should go meet your sisters and don’t worry there is always video chat and you can still come and teach just take a little break and get to know your family. The girls will understand,” Mrs. Barb told April. 

April just sighed as she knew that Mrs. Barb was right even though she didn’t like the idea of leaving her dancers behind with one of their biggest competitions coming up. She did deserve to get to know her family and she could always teach over video chat like she did when she did that Broadway show with Welly Wong. 

“Okay fine I give in I’ll go with them,” April told Mrs. Barb who smiled as she looked at April. Evie then walked over to her with a smile. “So you’re joining us! This is going to be so much fun! Come on we have to go now because Mal over there is completely terrified right now!” Evie told April as Mal was just clinging to Lola as Lola was trying to get Mal to talk with the littles, but Mal was just shaking her head no and just clinging to Lola not wanting to talk to the three young kids or any of the older ones either. 

Lola just sighed as she realized Mal wasn’t going to talk to the kids she just quickly apologized to the kids as she picked up Mal and walked over to Evie and April handing Mal back to Evie as Mal was reaching towards her. Evie just smiled as she picked up Mal who just clung to her and then they all said goodbye to Mrs. Barb and the dancers. And April kissed her boyfriend goodbye before leaving as well promising to call and text him all the time while she was gone. 

“You know our baby sister is completely antisocial! I would be kinda concerned about that,” Lola told Evie as she had noticed Mal literally refusing to talk to any of the kids. Evie just sighed as she just held Mal close to her. “She’s not antisocial, she's just scared. She has friends. It’s a long story. Let’s just say some daycare kids really messed her up,” Evie told Lola and April as they waited outside April’s house so April could say goodbye to her adopted dad. 

“Okay and what could some kids in a daycare possibly do to make a child that afraid to talk to other kids,” Lola told Evie not understanding what could be so bad. Before Evie could respond Mal just looked at Lola. “The big mean scary kids all made fun of me and they hurt me! All of them except for my best friend Olivia! I don’t trust big scary kids anymore! They want to hurt me!” Mal told Lola who just looked at Evie in shock. 

“Oh wow I wasn’t expecting that! Did those kids get in trouble!” Lola asked Evie who just shook her head sadly. “No they didn’t because the main girl’s mom owned the daycare! I was so angry after that, but at least Mal met her best friend there! Anyway April is back now so let’s go!” Evie told Lola who just nodded when she saw April as well. 

“So how are we supposed to get to Oregon? We don’t have any magic with us!” Evie told the others making Lola and April laugh a bit at how reliant Evie was on magic when in their homes magic didn’t even exist. “Oh Evie it’s time you and Mal learned about how normal people get to far places. It’s called an airport because we’re taking an airplane like normal people,” April told Evie and Mal making Mal look at April like she was crazy. 

“What’s an airplane?” The small four year old asked and Evie nodded as well. “Yeah what is an airplane?” Evie asked as well, making April and Lola laugh again at their sisters who had no clue what it was like to not have magic to quickly transport them places. 

“An airplane is like a car, but instead of being on the road it’s flying in the sky. It helps you travel to far away places quicker,” Lola told Evie making Evie gasp as she looked at Lola. “You ride in a flying vehicle! How is that safe!” Evie asked the two, making them laugh again. 

“It’s completely safe now let’s get to the airport!” Lola told Evie as they made their way to the airport. “Oh wow look at this place! What even is this!” Evie told the others in complete shock. “Yeah mommy I don’t like this! Why can’t we just do poof yay were here!” The young girl told Evie who just nodded. “Yeah I know I miss magic!” Evie told Mal and Lola and April couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Oh sis welcome to our worlds where magic doesn’t even exist and you have to use places like this to travel,” Lola told Evie, making her and Mal sigh. “Okay so now we have to go through security and bag check,” April told them. 

When they finished going through security and bag check Evie just looked at her sisters. “What even was that! That was more than what we went through when we were brought over from the Isle to Auradon!” Evie told them making them laugh again as they found it so funny how normal everyday stuff was so crazy and insane to Evie and Mal. 

Lola was about to say something back when Mal’s little eyes lit up as she immediately began to completely freak out. “Mommy let me down! Mommy let me down! Mommy now! I need down!” The small girl screamed out hysterically making Evie and the others look at Mal not knowing what to do as Evie just quickly let Mal down and the small girl took off running. 

“Mal! Where is she going!” Evie screamed out and the others quickly ran after Evie as well. Evie froze when she saw Mal holding onto two blonde haired twins that Evie immediately recognized as the two main girls in Mal’s favorite show Liv and Maddie. 

Evie immediately ran over and picked up Mal. “I’m so sorry about her, she's just a huge fan,” Evie told the two and they just smiled. “Aw don’t worry she’s not bothering us at all! She’s absolutely adorable! And we are just on our way home to see our family. Oh wow Maddie look they got us beat!” Liv playfully told her twin, making Maddie laugh. 

“Well they may be triplets, but I bet we’re closer than they are! Bam What!” Maddie told her twin not liking that she was “losing.” Mal just immediately jumped up and down excitedly. “Yay! You did the Bam What! You did the Bam What! Mommy did you see! Did you see it! I just saw Maddie Rooney do the Bam What and it was in real life! This is the best day of my life!” The small four year old screamed out excitedly making Maddie laugh as she looked at the small girl. 

“You're a fan of me huh? Well do you want to try doing the Bam What with me?” Maddie asked the small girl as she loved seeing the young girl smile she thought it was adorable. “Really! I get to do that with you!” Mal told Maddie in shock. Making Maddie laugh as she looked at Mal. “Yeah, but I’m warning you I’ve been doing this since I was young, so if it takes you some time then that’s okay,” Maddie told Mal who just laughed and they both did the Bam What making Mal so happy and Maddie smiled proudly. 

“Good Job that was actually pretty good! Now do you want a picture with Liv and I?” Maddie asked Mal, making her smile and nod. “Yes! Yes! Yes! Please!” The small girl told her idol, making Maddie laugh as she called Liv who just smiled at Mal as she talked a little to her and then Evie took a picture of Mal with them. 

“That was so cute and you just made her whole life! Thank you so much for doing that for her,” Evie told the twins, making them smile. “No problem we love meeting fans and she really is just the cutest thing! And it’s so cool how you’re a triplet! It’s pretty fun to meet another family that has identical siblings like us,” Liv told Evie making Evie laugh a little. 

“Yeah, but we're actually not triplets, we're quintuplets, but we’re actually on our way to see our other sisters who are living in different places,” Evie told the twins making them laugh. “Oh wow quintuplets! That’s so cool! Well there is nothing more important than family and sisters! Well we should go now our family is waiting for us and we haven’t seen them in so long! Have fun seeing your sisters! Bye cutie!” Liv told Evie and then went over to Mal and hugged the tiny girl goodbye making Mal smile. 

Once the twins left Mal just looked at Evie and the others with a huge smile on her little face. “I love airports now! That was literally the best thing that’s ever happened to me! I got to meet Liv and Maddie! I got to meet Liv and Maddie! I’m so happy!” The small girl screamed out as she just ran around the seating area where they were waiting to board the airplane. 

“I know Mal! That was really cool, but you should sit down now okay. People are getting mad because you’re being loud,” Evie told Mal who just shook her head no. “No mommy I can’t! I’m just so so so happy! I met my favorite people ever!” Mal screamed out. Lola just laughed as she looked at Evie and April who both didn’t like the young girl being loud in the airport. “Oh let her run around. They can’t do anything about it besides we’re about to board soon anyway! Let her have fun and be a kid,” Lola told her sisters making them both sigh. 

Finally about twenty minutes later Mal came back over and sat down on Evie’s lap falling asleep instantly making Lola laugh. “See and now she will be sleeping most of the airplane ride! You’re welcome!” Lola told Evie and April making them all three laugh as they boarded the plane ready to meet their other sister Ava. 

  
  



	28. Bus Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And I hope you're excited for the next chapter as Ava gets introduced in the next one. Anyway please let me know what you guys thought and let me know if you're excited for the next chapter or the one after as the one after will be introducing the final sister Tessa and then I can get into some of the more fun ideas that I have planned after that. 

“Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!” The small girl screamed out as she had woken up after taking a nap for about an hour or two and was now up and awake. Evie just sighed as she looked at the four year old. Evie wasn’t a huge fan of flying on an airplane and was feeling nervous, but she couldn’t show that to Mal. 

“Yes Mal what is it?” Evie asked the young girl who just pointed at the window. “Look mommy! We’re so high up! Ooh and look mommy it’s the clouds! They look so cool!” The small girl screamed out excitedly as it was her first time flying on an airplane and she loved the view. 

Evie just laughed a little as she watched Mal get so excited even though she herself hated looking out the window as it freaked her out more, but she didn’t want to tell Mal that because than Mal would start feeling uneasy as well as Mal could pick up on the fact that if Evie thought something was scary that it must be scary. 

“I see that Mal, but we should close the window now okay,” Evie told the young girl who just sighed as she closed the window. “Okay mommy. I’ll close it! Mommy are we almost there! I’m really bored now!” The small girl screamed out making Evie sigh as she knew people were looking at her again as Mal was screaming. 

“Mal we’re almost there. Here you can play on your tablet,” Evie told the young girl making Mal laugh. “Yay!” The young girl screamed out as she grabbed the tablet from Evie and began to play on it. About an hour or two later the plane was about to land and that’s when Mal began to feel uneasy as well as she handed the tablet back to Evie.

“Mommy I’m scared. Why are we going down? Are we gonna die,” the young girl cried out as she grabbed onto Evie’s hand making Evie smile a little as she squeezed Mal’s hand back. “Mal we’re going down because we’re landing. We’re not going to die, but I will hold your hand anyway,” Evie told the small girl who just nodded as she continued to hold Evie’s hand tightly in hers. 

When they finally landed Evie helped Mal unbuckle and then she grabbed her hand and they exited the plane. They then met up with Lola and April who were waiting for them as it took longer for them to get out of the plane. When they met up with the others Mal ran over to Lola and Lola picked her up. “Hey there cutie. How was your first trip on an airplane,” Lola asked the preschooler, making the small girl laugh. 

“It was so cool! I got to see clouds! But mommy was scared the whole time!” Mal told Lola, making Evie blush in embarrassment as April and Lola both looked at her. “You were scared of an airplane? I thought you grew up all tough,” April told Evie making her give out a fake smile. 

“I was not scared. Mal doesn’t know what she’s talking about. She’s only four,” Evie told the two and Mal just got upset as the small girl knew what she saw. 

“That’s not true mommy! You were scared! You made me close the window! And you kept holding onto things and then you kept tightening your seat belt and mine remember!” The young four year old told Evie making both Lola and April give Evie another look as Evie just turned red again. 

“You were totally scared of an airplane! Aww that's so cute!” Lola playfully told Evie as she placed Mal back down and Evie quickly grabbed onto Mal’s hand again. “It is not cute and I was not scared. Let’s just get out of this crazy place and go see our other sister,” Evie told the other two as she grabbed Mal’s hand and began to walk towards the exit and the others just followed after her. 

“Hehe mommy your face is red now! You look like an apple or a strawberry! Oh and speaking of strawberries. Mommy can we get some strawberries! I’m really really really hungry now please mommy!” The young four year old screamed out as they were walking out the airport and heading towards a bus to take them to Beacon Heights University. 

Evie just sighed as she heard Lola and April laughing from behind her. She knew Mal wasn’t trying to embarrass her as Mal was only four and she didn’t know what she was and wasn’t supposed to say out loud, but Evie still couldn't help her embarrassed feelings. 

“Mal we can get some food later, but first we have to go find Ava,” Evie told the young girl who just got upset as she hadn't eaten her dinner yet like she was supposed to as she didn’t like the food that Audrey had made for dinner when they were all at Audrey’s. 

“But mommy! I’m hungry! I don’t wanna wait! I want food now!” The young girl screamed out throwing a tantrum as she was hungry. “Okay you want to prove that you don’t let her walk all over you! Then discipline her because people are staring at us right now!” April screamed out as she didn’t like seeing so many people giving them all judgemental looks as Mal was screaming and throwing a tantrum over food. While on a bus full of people. 

Evie just sighed as she looked at Mal. She was about to start lecturing when someone sitting in front of them looked over at Evie in disgust. “Do you not feed your own child? What kind of a mother lets their child starve like this. You are clearly an unfit parent! That child is suffering,” some judgemental lady told Evie in disgust and Evie just sighed as she let the lady start her rant. 

Evie was used to getting lectures and judgement from other women that thought they were so much better parents than she was. She didn’t really let it affect her anymore. Just as Evie was getting ready to have a complete scold on her parenting she heard Lola speak up as Lola had heard the lady starting to judge her sister and she didn’t like it. 

“Hey! What is wrong with you! Mind your own business and leave my sister alone! My sister is a really cool mom and she loves that kid with all of her heart!” Lola screamed out to the lady coming to the defense of her sister. Evie just smiled as that was the first time that she had someone on her side to defend her when someone was judging her on her parenting again. 

The lady just huffed as she looked at Lola. “Well you are clearly just as irresponsible as your sister is. And you shouldn’t be disrespecting people that are older than you,” the lady rudely told Lola, making Lola just roll her eyes as she was about to go off again, but April decided to join in as well. 

“Yeah and you need to learn how to mind your own business! Leave my sisters alone! They didn’t even do anything to you and you just started judging my sister for her toddler having a tantrum! Newsflash toddlers have tantrums, it's just how it is! Now turn back around and leave us alone!” April screamed out making Lola look at April with an impressed look. 

“Oh my gosh that was amazing! You really showed that rude old lady! She totally deserved that!” Lola screamed out as they were now off the bus and walking to the entrance of Beacon Heights. 

“I know right and she really did deserve that! Who just starts lecturing someone like that!” April screamed back to Lola as the two of them were just talking about the bus ride. Evie was barely even speaking as she just continued to hold onto Mal’s hand and keep walking.

Evie just sighed as she looked at Lola and April. “Hey um thanks for that, but you didn’t need to get involved in that. Normally I just let the person go off and it eventually stops,” Evie told the two.

April just sighed as she looked at Evie. “You said normally? Do people normally judge you like that?” April asked her new sister in shock as she couldn’t believe how casual Evie was acting about the whole thing. Evie just shrugged as she looked at April. 

“Well yeah. I mean people love to judge other parents. Especially a really young one. It’s not as bad now, but when Mal was a toddler and I was around sixteen or seventeen that’s where the most judgement came from. Anyway enough about that let’s go find our sister,” Evie told the two leaving them both in shock as she just glazed over the fact that people treat her horribly a lot as she just quickly entered BHU with the four year old holding her hand. And they just sighed as they followed after her at a slower pace. 

  
  



	29. Finding Their Sisters Trip 2

As soon as they entered the student union the small four year old released herself from Evie’s grip when she saw the food as she was extremely hungry and didn’t care about being a bad girl anymore. She then took off running before Evie or the others could stop her. 

“Food! Food! Food!” The small girl screamed out as she took off running. Evie just groaned as she was really getting sick of Mal running off. “Mal!” Evie screamed out as she went running after the four year old and the other two followed after as well. 

Once the young girl ran off she ran into an older girl and boy that were students at the school. When they saw the little girl they immediately assumed she was lost as they began to ask her questions wanting to help her.

“No I’m not lost! My mommy is over there! Hi mommy!” The small girl screamed out to the two college kids as she smiled and waved at Evie who was definitely not happy as she quickly made her way over to where Mal was. 

The two college students immediately looked over and their eyes widened in complete shock when they saw who the little girl was pointing at as the girl that she was pointing at looked exactly like their friend Ava but with blue hair and not just that there were two other girls standing behind her that looked exactly like Ava as well. 

Evie just quickly got there as she picked up the four year old. “Mal what were you thinking! You need to stop wandering off without me!” Evie told the young girl who immediately recognized Evie was in her stern voice which meant Mal needed to up her cuteness. 

“Mommy I’m sorry. I love you so so so much and I didn’t mean to wander off, but I was really hungry mommy. Please mommy don’t be mad at me please. I’m so sorry mommy. I didn't mean to be a bad girl. I will never do it again and I will go put myself in a timeout for being a bad girl,” the small four year old told Evie while giving her sad puppy dog eyes and letting tears flow down her face. 

Evie immediately softened as she looked at Mal as all anger washed away leaving Lola and April in shock at how easily Evie was letting the small girl manipulate her. “Aw Mal I can’t resist it when you do that! It’s okay sweetie. I'm not mad, and you don’t need to put yourself in timeout okay. I just hate when you wander off because it scares me and I love you so so so much too. And I will go get you some food now, but didn’t you just eat dinner at Audrey’s,” Evie told the small girl, making Mal smile, but quickly hide it as she knew she won again. 

“No mommy I didn’t like the food at Auntie Audrey’s house, so I didn’t eat it. She didn’t have dragon nuggets! And she didn’t even have strawberries either! All she had was yucky vegetables and gross chicken that wasn’t shaped like a dragon and it didn’t even look like nuggets! How am I supposed to eat that!” The young girl told Evie making her hold back a laugh as she found it adorable, but she didn’t want Mal to think it was okay to just not eat her food because she didn’t want it. 

“Mal you know that you’re supposed to eat your food even if it’s not what you want. Now I will go get you some food now, but next time you are going to eat the food that is given to you. Deal,” Evie told the young girl who just smiled and nodded. 

“Deal mommy!” Mal told Evie who just smiled as she looked over at Lola and April. “Oh I’m going to get her some food can you two watch her for me,” Evie asked her two sisters who were still in shock at how easily Evie let the preschooler manipulate her. 

“Okay well I’m going to take that as a yes. I’ll be right back,” Evie told the two as she took off to go get Mal some food. Once Evie left Lola just looked at April. “You can handle her right because I saw some awesome looking scenery outside and I need to get some pics of them,” Lola told April as she didn’t even let April answer her before taking off. 

April just sighed as she got a phone call from her boyfriend. She just looked over at Mal as she brought the girl back over to Caitlin and Dylan. “Hey um I really have to take this call would you two mind watching my sister for me thanks!”

April told the two as she took off to go answer her phone call. “Hi! I’m Mal and I’m this many! What’s your name? My mommy says I’m not supposed to talk to strangers, but you seem nice,” the young girl told the two shocked college kids. 

Before the two college students could say anything Ava walked in as she had been running late for their study session as she had been out with her boyfriend until late. Ava didn’t recognize what was going on right away as she only saw her friends and the small purple haired girl standing next to them.

“Um, am I seeing things? Or is there actually a purple haired toddler standing with you two,” Ava told her friends as she had no clue why her friends had some toddler with them and better yet a toddler with purple hair. Before the others could respond Mal got upset. 

“Hey! You’re a meanie! I am not a toddler! I am a big girl preschooler! And I’m this many years old! I am not a baby toddler!” The young girl screamed out as she held up four fingers feeling offended that someone would call her a toddler as in her mind she was way older than that. 

“Okay well that answers my question. Yes there really is a purple haired toddler in front of me. That’s a relief I thought I was seeing things,” Ava told the two, but she froze when the small preschooler ran away from them as she ran over to a blue haired girl that looked exactly like her. 

“Mommy! Food! Yay!” The young girl screamed out making Evie laugh as she hugged Mal back. “Okay, but where is Lola and April did they leave you alone,” Evie asked her small sister and Mal just shook her head no as she dragged Evie over to Caitlin, Dylan, and Ava.

“No mommy I stayed with them! And look mommy I found another you!” Mal told Evie, making Evie smile a little as she knew that Mal was talking about their sister Ava as she had been so invested in dealing with Mal and her running off that she had almost forgotten about the whole reason they were even there. To find their sister. 

Just as they made it to the table with Ava, Caitlin, and Dylan, April came back over with a smile on her face as she had just finished having a conversation with her boyfriend. “Oh my gosh I just had the best conversation with Nick! Oh I just love him so much!” April told Evie and Evie just pointed to Mal. 

“So you were on the phone and left our four year old sister with strangers,” Evie told April and April just looked over and saw Ava sitting in shock with the two college kids she had left Mal with. 

“I didn’t leave her with strangers! I left her with our sister and her friends!” April told Evie and Evie was about to go off again, but a few seconds later Lola came back over as she completely changed the subject. “Hey you have to check out these new shots! They are so amazing!” Lola told Evie and April as she didn’t even look up from her camera.

“Okay it’s official! I’ve lost my mind!” Ava told the two shocked students who just nodded as they were too shocked to say anything as they were just staring at Evie, Lola, and April.

  
  



	30. Dorm Room Adventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you guys thought. Next chapter I will finally be introducing the last sister Tessa from A Cinderella Story If The Shoe Fits. I’m really excited for that and I hope you all are too. Also I’ve been thinking of making another sequel to this one that will focus on all of the quints and their relationship as sisters with each other and parent and aunt figures for Mal about all of their challenges and adventures in Auradon, so if you are interested in that please let me know.

“Okay who are you people and why do you all look like me!” Ava screamed out as they were all in Ava’s dorm now discussing everything as it was too public in the Student Union. Evie just laughed as she looked at Ava. “Oh I guess it does look rude that we didn’t introduce ourselves. I’m Evie, that’s Lola, she’s April, and that little cutie in purple is Mal. And you’re our sister here this explains it all. I know I was really surprised too, but it’s true,” Evie told Ava as she turned her attention back to the four year old that was running around the dorm exploring everything. 

“Oooh look mommy she has a sewing thingy like you do!” The small girl screamed out as she began to reach towards it and Evie immediately got flashbacks of the last time Mal had touched a sewing machine. “NO! Not again! I’m not dealing with that again! You have enough injuries right now! If you get anymore people will have questions again,” Evie screamed out. Ava didn’t even look up from the paper that she was reading very carefully as she didn’t trust very easily. “Oh relax the safety is on!” Ava screamed out. 

“And what do you mean by again?” April asked Evie who just sighed. “Okay so um… I’m a fashion designer…” Evie told April, but Ava interrupted her as she looked up from the paper. “Wait that’s why your name is so familiar! You’re from Evie’s Four Hearts aren't’ you!” Ava asked Evie excitedly and Evie just laughed. 

“Yeah I am,” Evie told Ava who just put the paper down. “No way! I love your designs!” Ava told Evie excitedly and Evie just smiled as she looked at Ava. “Thanks and I love yours too! Oh my gosh I just got an idea! We should combine and become one fashion designers duo! We could be called the Queen sisters or something like that! Just imagine how unstoppable we would be,” Evie rambled out as she was so excited to find another person that loved designing like her. 

Lola just laughed as she sat down just enjoying the show. While April was on the phone trying to discuss what was going to happen with her dance class. “That sounds awesome! I still can’t believe this! I’m a quintuplet and my real mother is a made up disney character!” Ava practically screamed out. And her friends just laughed.

“Yeah and we still need to find Tessa we were planning on going today, but I think it might be too late, so we should probably just go in the morning. Are there any cheap places to stay around here? Also do you want to come with us?” Evie told Ava who just smiled as they were on a school break. “Well I’m on break right now and a little vacation sounds good. It would be nice to get away for a little, so I’m in. And you all can just stay here tonight and then we can leave in the morning,” Ava told Evie and the others. 

“Are you sure about that? We don’t want to intrude and I’m sure there is a cheap place around here that we could stay at,” Evie told Ava who just shook her head. “It’s fine and I could use some company. Besides this could be a good opportunity to get to know my family,” Ava told Evie who just smiled as she went and explained everything to the others. 

“Alright everyone we are staying here tonight and then we can go and find Tessa tomorrow morning,” Evie told the others who just smiled and agreed as they all settled into their own spots. 

“Caitlin, we’re sitting with five of the Evil Queen’s daughters! Should we be scared,” Dylan jokingly told their friend who just laughed. Lola overheard the two friends as she decided to have some fun as she looked over at the four year old that was sitting on the floor watching Dragon Tales on her tablet that she had snuck out of Evie’s bag while Evie was distracted. “Hey Mal, why don’t you go offer this shiny apple to those nice people over there,” Lola told the small girl as she grabbed the tablet from the girl.

“Okay!” The small four year old screamed out as she picked up the apple that Lola handed her and went running towards Caitlin and Dylan and held up the apple. “Do you want an apple?” The small four year old innocently asked the two having no clue how scary that looked to the two. 

Lola then walked over to the three of them. “Mal what are you doing? They haven’t done anything to deserve it… yet,” Lola told the small girl that was totally confused as she had no clue what Lola was doing. 

“But you said…” The small preschooler was interrupted by Lola. “Mal don’t make excuses. I’m so sorry about her she’s still in training,” Lola told the two and they just looked at Ava who was with Evie as the two of them were sharing designs.

“In training for what!” The small girl told Lola who just bent down. “If you go along with it I’ll give you a soda,” Lola whispered to the preschooler. “Really! I love it, but mommy never lets me have that!” The small girl screamed out excitedly. 

“Well if you go along with this then I will give you one,” Lola told the small girl who got excited again. “Oh that training now I remember! I’m sorry Lola I didn’t mean to,” the young girl told Lola who smiled as she winked at the small girl. 

“Um Ava I think we’re just going to head out now. It’s getting kind of late and you seem pretty busy. We’ll talk later,” Caitlin told her friend uneasily as she and Dylan left without even really letting Ava respond. 

As soon as the two left Lola just started laughing as her prank had worked. “I did it now can I have my soda!” The young girl asked Lola who laughed as she then grabbed a soda from her bag and opened it handing it to the small girl. “Okay. Good job! Here you go!” Lola told the small girl who jumped up and down as she grabbed the soda and began to drink it. 

Evie who had been distracted bonding with Ava over designs looked up when she heard Mal start screaming excitedly and her eyes immediately widened in panic as she ran and grabbed the soda from the small four year old. “Mal! Where did you get this!” Evie screamed out in panic. 

The small girl just reached up for the soda as she wanted it back. “Mommy give it back! Lola gave me that! We had a deal!” The small girl screamed out and Lola immediately gave the small girl a betrayed look as Mal had completely ratted her out. 

“Well she shouldn't have and you know that you’re not allowed to now come on let’s get you ready for bed. It’s late and we have to be up early again tomorrow. We have another travel day,” Evie told the small girl who just huffed. 

“But mommy I want that back and I don’t wanna sleep yet! I’m not even tired! I wanna watch Dragon Tales!” The young girl screamed out and Evie just sighed as she could see that Mal was tired and almost out of it. “Okay fine here you can watch one episode of Dragon Tales and then it’s bedtime,” Evie told the young girl knowing that Mal would be passed out before the episode even reached it’s halfway point. 

“Yay! I win!” The young girl screamed out as she sat down with her tablet next to Evie and the others that were all just sitting around on the floor talking and just trying to get to know each other. 

“Um what are you doing? I don’t get it. You act like her friend and not her authority figure. You have to be tough with kids,” April told Evie who just smiled as she looked at April. “Oh don’t worry about it. I know what I’m doing. Trust me this isn’t my first rodeo. I’ve been dealing with this for two years now. I’m practically an expert at this point,” Evie told April and the others who just laughed. 

“Sure you are. You need an expert is what you need,” April told Evie who just rolled her eyes. “Okay I don’t think she needs an expert, but she definitely needs some help,” Ava told April and Lola just shook her head. “Nah she doesn’t need help. If anything she’s too strict. Kids need to be able to experience things on their own and learn from their mistakes,” Lola told April and Ava. “And I do not need an expert. I am a good parent and I know what I’m doing you’ll see,” Evie told April and Ava. 

And Evie smiled when she was right as less than halfway through the show the small girl curled up on her as her eyes began to close. Evie just smiled again as she looked down at the sleepy four year old. “Aw are you sleepy?” Evie playfully told the young girl who just groggily shook her head no as she began to yawn. 

“Okay if you say so,” Evie playfully told the young girl who a few seconds later ended up completely falling asleep as her eyes closed completely and she rested her head on Evie’s lap while clinging onto her Dragon toy. 

Evie then looked over at April and Ava with a victory smile. “I told you I knew what I was doing. See she fell asleep without an argument. When you start an argument than it takes longer to get them to sleep then if you just let them be. She was already sleepy; she just didn’t want to admit it! So I win! Admit it I’m an expert parent,” Evie told April and Ava as she carefully grabbed the tablet from the sleeping four year old. 

The three others all just laughed a little as they looked at their new sister who was enjoying her victory. “Okay okay you were right,” April told Evie who just smiled again. “And?” Evie asked her sister, making April sigh. “And you are a good parent that knows what she is doing,” April told Evie, making Evie smile in victory again. 

“Yes I am! And an expert parent!” Evie practically screamed out in confidence making the others laugh again. “Okay whatever you say. Anyway we should probably sleep too if we’re planning on going to see Tessa tomorrow morning,” Ava told her sisters who just nodded as they all found spots to sleep. 

Just as they were all falling asleep Evie looked over at the others as she remembered something important. “Oh and I’m calling my friend Jane for help tomorrow because we are using magic again this time! I refuse to ride in one of those killing machines!” Evie screamed out making April and Lola laugh while Ava was just confused. 

“What is she even talking about,” Ava asked the others who just laughed remembering how scared Evie was of flying. “It’s a long story. We can tell you in the morning while we’re on one of those “scary” death machines,” Lola told Ava as she looked over at Evie. 

“Oh no way! We are definitely using magic tomorrow!” Evie told the others who just shook their heads no. “I’m sorry Evie, but those killing machines are the most reliable ways to travel besides Mal loves them,” April told Evie who just groaned as she was too tired to have an argument. 

“Magic is way better. And this conversation isn’t over! We are talking more about this tomorrow morning!” Evie quietly screamed out to the others as she hated airplanes. The others just laughed as they were too tired to argue as well. 

“Okay sure we can talk more later, but for now let’s just sleep because I’m exhausted,” Ava told Evie and the others who just agreed as they all four fell asleep like the four year old had almost an hour earlier. 

  
  



	31. Home Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you guys thought. I know I said I would introduce Tessa in this chapter, but I felt like I’ve been doing too many chapters like that and felt it would be fun to do a different type of chapter for this one, but I promise next chapter Tessa will be introduced.

The first person to wake up in the morning was Mal as she looked around in confusion as she forgot where she was at first, but she smiled when she finally remembered as she saw that Evie was still sleeping. 

“Now is my chance Strawberry,” the young four year old told her toy as she quietly made her way over to where Evie had left her soda from the night before. She groaned though when she saw that the soda was way too high up for her to reach. 

The small girl then walked over to Lola who was passed out sleeping like the others. “Lola! Lola! Lola! Wake up! Wake up!” The young four year old screamed out as she shook Lola who barely even stirred, but Ava woke up instead. 

“Mal what are you doing? It’s six in the morning. Go back to sleep,” Ava told the small girl who just shook her head no as she pointed to the soda. “I’m not tired and I want that, but I can’t reach it,” Mal told Ava who just sighed as she got up and grabbed the soda handing it to the four year old. 

“Here now can you be quiet, so we can sleep,” Ava told the young girl who just nodded as she sat down sipping on the soda. “Ava,” the small girl called out causing Ava to sigh as she looked at the four year old. “Yes?” Ava asked the girl as she was tired and just wanted to sleep. 

Mal just gave her a smile as she put her tablet down. “Can you watch Dragon Tales with me please. I don’t like being alone and everyone else is sleeping,” the small girl told Ava giving her puppy dog eyes that Ava couldn’t resist. 

“Okay fine,” Ava told the young girl as she sat down next to her making the four year old smile happily as she began to explain the show to Ava making Ava laugh a little as she found it adorable. 

Finally around eight Evie woke up as she looked over to see Mal and Ava watching Dragon Tales and Mal was drinking a soda. She just quickly got up as she grabbed the soda and tablet from Mal causing both Mal and Ava to get upset as Ava had actually been enjoying the show and she forgot how much she used to love it when she was little like Mal. 

“Mommy! Give that back!” The small four year old screamed out as she reached for the tablet. “Yeah come on Evie! You can’t just do that!” Ava told Evie as she had also been invested in the episode as well. Evie just shook her head no as she put the tablet away and dumped out the soda.”This is bad for you! And really Ava you are supporting dangerous behavior like drinking soda and too much screen time,” Evie screamed out making Ava groan as she rolled her eyes. 

“Mommy! You’re no fair!” Mal screamed out making Evie sigh as she looked at Mal. “Mal I am being a good mommy. These things are bad for you. Now get ready we are going to another place today,” Evie told Mal. 

“Mommy can we go home first though I need to keep training Dragon for the doggy competition with Dude!” The small girl told Evie who just smiled as she remembered their dog that her boyfriend was watching for them at their home. 

“Yes Mal we can go home first because we need to change anyway,” Evie told Mal who smiled excitedly as she missed her home and she wanted to see it again as she had barely been home yesterday. 

“Yay! Mommy, can we go now!” Mal screamed out excitedly making Evie laugh. “We can’t Mal we have to wait for everyone else to wake up first,” Evie told the small girl and immediately regretted it when Mal ran over to April and Lola and began to mess with them until they woke up. 

“Ugh why!” April groaned out and Mal just smiled as she looked at her. “Because mommy says we get to go see our home again when you guys wake up and I miss my puppy!” The young girl screamed out and smiled when April and Lola finally woke up. 

“Mommy they’re awake! Now can we go home! Please! Please! Please!” The young girl screamed out and Evie just laughed as she pulled out her phone. “Okay yes Mal we can, but let me call Jane first,” Evie told the small girl who smiled as she began to run around the room in excitement. 

“So we're heading to your house first?” Lola asked Evie who just nodded as she finished her conversation with Jane. “Yes because I really need to change and I feel bad because I left my boyfriend with our dog and I feel bad for doing that,” Evie told the others who just nodded. 

“You get to see our castle! It’s the best! It’s huge and I need to show you my secret hideout and my room! Ooh and you can see Dragon she’s the bestest doggy ever even though Carlos thinks that his doggy Dude is, but that’s not true! I’m gonna prove that Dragon is better!” The small girl told the others excitedly as she couldn’t wait to show off all of her things to her new family. 

“That sounds nice Mal and I think it’s only fair since you have seen all of our homes,” April told the small girl who smiled. “Yeah and you’re going to get to see Auradon. It's the best! Lola has seen it so she knows right Lola!” The four year old screamed out happily making Lola laugh as she agreed. 

Finally after another few minutes Jane showed up as she magically transported them back to Evie’s house. “Oh wow, so that’s what magic feels like,” Ava told the others and Evie just smiled as she nodded. “Yeah. Oh and Jane thank you so much for that, but can you take us to this location too after I change,” Evie told her friend as she pointed to the paper and Jane just smiled. “Sure! Just come to my place when you’re ready and I can get you there” Jane told Evie who smiled as she looked at the others. 

“And it’s magic for the win!” Evie told the others who just laughed letting Evie take the win. “So this is where you live,” Lola asked Mal as she looked around Evie and Mal’s starter castle while Evie had gone off to change leaving the others with Mal. And Mal just smiled as she nodded excitedly as she began to give them a tour of everything. 

“Yeah! And this is my room, see it’s purple! And that’s my bed it has purple on it! And these are all of my toys! And this is where I keep all of my clothes!” Mal screamed out as she showed her sisters her room. 

“Oh wow you own a lot of purple things,” April told Mal who just smiled and nodded excitedly. 

“Yeah purple is my favorite color! Oh and that’s mommy’s room over there it’s all blue! And that room over there with the gate up is mommy’s work room, but I’m not allowed in there anymore after I got an owie on my finger! Ooh and that’s the backyard! See this is my secret hideout! It’s so much fun to play in!” Mal rambled out excitedly to her sisters as she was enjoying showing off all of her stuff to them. 

“Oh so that’s your secret hideout! It looks cool can we check it out?” Lola told the small girl as she got some photos of it and Mal just laughed as she was about to let them when Doug came back as he had been out taking Dragon on a walk. 

Mal just sighed as she looked at Doug. “Hi daddy!” The small girl called out and Doug just looked over wanting to see if Evie was in the mix and when he saw she wasn’t he just rolled his eyes as he looked at the innocent little girl just flat out ignoring her as he saw her as a distraction to his relationship. He was okay with her when she was a toddler as toddlers didn’t know anything, but Mal was four now and she knew what she was doing.

The more time he spent around her the more he was seeing her as an annoying distraction. He then smiled when he saw all of Evie’s sisters as he pushed past the four year old that sighed as she just sat down on the couch with her puppy knowing that she was going to be ignored. 

“Hi I’m Doug!” Doug told the girls as they looked like his girlfriend and he was enjoying this. Before the girls could even respond there was a knock at the door and Doug sighed. “I’ll be right back,” Doug told the other girls as he got up and answered the door. 

He groaned when he saw the two little kids at the door “Oh look Sebastian Dwarf Boy is here again,” Olivia told her little cousin when she saw Doug answer the door. Sebastian just laughed as he agreed. Doug just rolled his eyes as he looked at the two kids. “What are you two monsters doing here?” Doug asked the two kids as they loved to cause trouble whenever he was in charge. 

“We’re here to play with Mal duh! Now movie it!” Olivia told the older boy as she pushed past him and dragged her little cousin inside. Mal immediately perked up when she saw her friends. 

“Olivia! Sebastian! Ooh look I got a cast! Oh and I have four other sisters but only three of them are here right now I think!” The small girl screamed out excitedly to her friends that were just as excited as her. “That’s so cool! Hi I’m Sebastian!” Sebastian screamed out making Mal and the others laugh. 

“That’s my friend and that’s my other friend Olivia! You can hang out with Dwarf Boy while we go play in my room! Come on you guys I got this really cool new toy!” The young four year old screamed out excitedly as she and her friends went running to Mal’s room to play. 

Once Mal was in her room Doug smiled again as he looked at the girls. “So where were we before those annoying monsters showed up,” Doug told the three girls who all rolled their eyes, definitely not liking this boy one bit. 

“Who even are you,” Ava asked Doug who smiled. “Evie’s boyfriend and that little annoying distraction was Mal. Evie thinks she’s Mal’s mom but we all know that she’s just Mal’s big sister and eventually Mal isn’t even going to see her like a mom. I would never say those things to Evie though,” Doug told the others making them all give him disapproving looks. 

“Did you just call our baby sister an annoying distraction!” Ava asked Doug in disbelief as he was acting like they didn’t see Mal as anything. 

“Yeah he did and we’ve all seen how close Mal is to Evie. She is definitely not going to cut Evie out. Plus do you think he even knows who he’s talking to!” Lola screamed out as Doug seemed to forget that Mal was their baby sister too and they didn’t like hearing someone talk bad about her and treat her badly.

“Exactly and you completely ignored her how could you do that to her especially if she sees you as another parent figure. That can damage a child and trust me I’ve done it and I’ve regretted it so much!” April told Doug who just rolled his eyes not caring. 

Just as they were about to all go off again Evie showed up as she finished changing. She just smiled as she looked at the others. “Hey oh I see you’ve met my boyfriend. And where did Mal go,” Evie told the others who just gave her a fake smile as they didn’t want to talk bad about her boyfriend to her since they still barely even knew her despite all being sisters. 

Doug just smiled putting back on his caring act. “Oh her friends Olivia and Sebastian came over, so they’re playing in her room. And yes we’ve met they all seem really nice and I look forward to getting to know them more. But I thought Fairy Godmother said you were a quintuplet. I only see three others,” Doug told Evie trying to look nice and caring while the others just sat down and rolled their eyes.

“Oh I am, we still need to go see Tessa, but Mal wanted to see Dragon first and I wanted to change. And I totally forgot about Mal’s playdate with Olivia and Sebastian. What do I do? I don’t think their parents would feel comfortable with me taking their kids to some other place to meet a stranger, but I don’t want Mal to get upset since she has been looking forward to playing with them for a while now,” Evie rambled out and Doug just internally sighed knowing he was going to hate it, but he was still trying to earn some brownie points. 

“I got an idea what if you four went and I stayed here and watched Mal and her friends. It would also give you some bonding time with your sisters where you can just be free without having to worry about Mal,” Doug told Evie with a fake smile as he hated even the thought of doing that, but he needed Evie to think he cared about Mal and her annoying little friends. 

Evie just smiled as she hugged Doug. “Oh my gosh! You’re the best! Thank you so much for doing this! Mal sweetie come here!” Evie called out and the young girl along with her friends came out of her room. 

“Yes mommy,” Mal asked Evie who smiled. “Mal sweetie, mommy is going to go see our other sister with Ava, April, and Lola, but I want you and your friends to stay here with Doug,” Evie told the small girl who just looked over to look at Doug and groaned. 

“But mommy I don’t wanna stay with him,” Mal told Evie who just sighed as she bent down. “I know sweetie, but I can’t take all three of you with me, so if you want to keep playing with your friends then I have to leave you here with Doug,” Evie told the small girl who just sighed as she looked at her friends. 

“Okay fine mommy!” The young preschooler told Evie who just laughed as she hugged her. “Don’t worry we’ll be back soon okay. Now come here be good okay. And I love you,” Evie told Mal as she said good bye to her making Mal just cling onto Evie not wanting her to leave. 

“I love you too mommy,” the small girl told Evie as she clung to her. Evie just laughed when she tried to get up, but Mal wasn’t letting go. “Mal sweetheart you have to let go or we can’t leave,” Evie told Mal in her gentle voice, but Mal just started crying again as she didn’t want to let go. “Mommy don’t leave me!” The young girl screamed out causing the others to just watch not saying anything as they didn’t know how to react. 

Olivia just smiled as she looked at Mal and whispered something in her ear causing Mal to stop freaking out as she finally let go of Evie making her smile as she hugged Doug not caring about what Olivia even told Mal as it seemed to calm her. 

“Okay so you’ve babysat before, so I don’t really need to give you a long list of stuff except remember that she isn’t allowed junk food or sweets oh and the backyard is strictly off limits after what happened last time I let them play out there. Anyway thank you so much for this I owe you! Come on let’s go,” Evie told Doug and then the other girls who just all gave Doug a warning look as they saw the way he treated her when Evie wasn’t around. 

“This is a warning! Do not hurt our baby sister! You may have Evie fooled, but you sure as heck don’t have us fooled!” Ava told Doug sternly and the others all agreed. “Yeah and if you do you will seriously regret it! Remember who you’re messing with!” Lola told Doug as well, making Doug gulp as he could see that Evie’s sister’s definitely had some more of their mom’s wickedness than Evie did. 

“Hey you coming!” Evie told the others as she realized they hadn’t followed her out. They just smiled as they gave Doug one more look before following after Evie. “Yeah we were just getting a little more acquainted with your boyfriend,” April told Evie in a voice that Doug easily recognized as another warning. 

Evie didn’t seem to notice though as she just laughed. “Okay cool well let’s go now before whatever Olivia told Mal wears off,” Evie told the others who just nodded as they all left Evie’s and went to Jane’s, so she could use her magic to take them to where their other sister was. 

Once Evie and the others left Olivia just smirked as she pulled Mal and Sebastian to Mal’s room. “Oh this is going to be fun! I have a plan!” Olivia told the two with a mischievous look on her face as she hated the way Doug treated her younger friend and how we treated her and Sebastian too and she wanted revenge. 

  
  



	32. Quints Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you guys thought. Also I posted a one shot called Children’s Revenge which is part of my new one shot book Adventures Of Little Mal and Her Friends and that one takes place after the end of the previous chapter, so if you wanted to know what Olivia’s plan was you can check that out on there. This is going to be the last chapter, but don’t worry because I am doing a sequel to this one that will start off right where this one ends and it will be about all of the quints and little Mal now that they are all reunited and living together. And I already have a whole bunch of ideas for it that I’m really excited to write, so I hope you guys will give that one a try as well. 

  
  


**“** So um explain to me why we are now traveling with four kids right now,” Lola asked Evie who just smiled as she watched the kids all walking in front of them holding hands like Evie had taught them to do last time. 

They had decided to wait a day until going to find Tessa after Mal had opened her stitches again and Evie needed to go take care of that problem, but they were supposed to go right after that once all the kids went home, but instead Evie showed up with not just Mal, but three other kids. 

“Because Mal ended up having a sleepover last night and I don’t really want to leave them again because Mal clearly can’t handle it right now after yesterday. And I talked to Olivia’s mom and Sebastian’s mom and they agreed to let me take them with me. Oh and Diego is Sebastian’s brother and I felt bad that his brother and cousin were sleeping over, so I offered for him to stay the night too since Sebastian and Diego were staying with their aunt yesterday since their mom was busy at work,” Evie told the others who just nodded. 

“Yeah, but now we have to actually travel around with four kids because your friend is busy today and so is her mom,” Ava told Evie who just sighed as she realized that part was true. “Oh yeah I didn’t think about that. Well it’s too late now let’s just see how this goes,” Evie told the others who just sighed as they reached the airport and went in. 

“Ooh Mal you have to sit by me when we get on the plane!” Olivia screamed out as they were waiting to board on the airplane that they had to take as they couldn’t use magic since Jane and Fairy Godmother were busy.

“No I wanna sit with Mal!” Sebastian screamed out. “We can all sit together!” The young four year old screamed out and they agreed, but Diego got upset. “Hey that’s not fair! I don’t want to be stuck sitting with a grown up! You can’t all three sit together!” The other seven year old screamed out making the kids all start arguing. 

“Okay Miss. 

“Parent expert” deal with this before we get kicked out of this airport,” April told Evie who just sighed as she looked at the four kids. “Okay here is what is going to happen.There are four of you and four of us adults which means that each of you are going to sit next to an adult,” Evie told the kids making the other girls look at Evie in shock while the kids all groaned. 

“Wait what!” April screamed out and Evie just nodded as she grabbed Mal. “Yup that’s what we’re doing! I get Mal,” Evie told the others who just sighed as they weren’t that big on kids. “Okay then Olivia do you want to sit with me,” April asked the young seven year old girl as she preferred to deal with older kids. 

Olivia just nodded as she didn’t like to cause problems when the person was being nice to her. “Well that just leaves Sebastian and Diego,” Evie told the others who just sighed. “Okay well if we’re stuck watching a kid all plane ride I’ll take Sebastian. He seems like an easy kid to deal with,” Ava told Evie who just smiled as she looked at Lola.

“And that leaves you with Diego,” Evie told Lola who just nodded. “Yeah sure. I would like to point out though that I lost a kid once when I was supposed to be babysitting,” Lola told Evie hoping to scare Evie into not making her sit with a kid, but Evie just laughed instead. 

“Yeah, but this is an airplane! Kids can’t get lost on an airplane. It's too small for that!” Evie told Lola who just sighed as she knew she was going to be stuck sitting next to a kid that she didn’t even know anything about. 

Finally after another few minutes they got to board as the kids all sat down with their assigned adult. “Okay that was a complete disaster!” Ava told the others after they got off the plane and were making their way out the airport. 

“It wasn’t that bad,” Evie told the others, making them all give Evie a look of disbelief as the plane ride had been horrible as the kids discovered that they were all sitting close to each other, so they were screaming to each other trying to talk to each other the whole plane ride. 

“Not that bad! They screamed across the plane for the whole plane ride!” Lola told Evie who just laughed as they continued to walk around the new location looking for where they were told Tessa should be. 

“Okay that’s nothing! One time Mal threw an entire full out tantrum in public and so many people came up to me and told me that I deserved to get my child taken away for not knowing how to take care of her,” Evie told Lola and the others making them all look at her in shock.

“Wait actually?” Ava asked Evie who just nodded. “Yeah like I said before people love judging young moms,” Evie told her sisters. While the older girls were talking the kids were bored and running around playing tag. “Tag you’re it!” “No you are” “No now you are! “Ha you can’t get me!” All the kids screamed out while playing tag, but they stopped when they had been so into their game that they didn’t notice the older girl and her boyfriend that happened to be walking by and the three older kids accidentally ran right into them. “Uh oh you’re gonna be in trouble!” The young four year old told her friends immediately alerting Evie and the others.

“Oh my gosh! I am so sorry about that! I told them not to play that here, but they wouldn’t listen. And I…” Evie’s rambling was interrupted by the girl and her boyfriend who just laughed as they got up and dusted themselves off. 

“Don’t worry about it. I get it. I’ve been through worse honestly that was nothing. Okay maybe not. I think I may have hit my head a little too hard because I’m seeing four people that look like me,” Tessa rambled out after she had gotten up and got a good look at the girls asking if she was okay. 

Reed just nodded as he looked at the girls too. “I think I may have too because I’m seeing the same thing,” Reed told his girlfriend, making them all laugh while Mal and her friends were all sitting down on the floor playing categories as Evie didn’t want them running around anymore. 

“Oh no you didn’t hit your head that hard. I don’t think at least, but no we are actually real people trust me. I’m Evie, that’s Lola, that’s Ava, she’s April, and the little purple haired cutie whose friends ran into you is Mal and we are all your sisters this will prove it. I swear we are not crazy. Oh and the other kids that actually ran into you are Mal’s friends Sebastian and Olivia who are cousins and the other boy is Sebastian’s brother,” Evie told Tessa who just smiled as she read through the paper in amazement. 

“Oh wow this is cool! I have an actual family and you all don’t seem like mean people like how my step family was. Wait, but is this our actual mom?” Tessa rambled out to Evie and the others and Evie just laughed. “Yeah we’re not mean unless you mess with the people we love at least that’s how I am. I don’t really know the others a whole lot since we just met like two days ago, but they don’t seem mean. Oh and unfortunately yes that’s our mom, but it’s okay because she is locked away,” Evie told Tessa who just nodded. 

“Yeah she’s in big girl timeout! Mommy told me that,” the young four year old screamed out making the others laugh. “You told her that our mom is in big girl timeout really?” Lola asked Evie who just sighed. 

“Well if you have a better way of wording it when talking to a two year old I would love to hear it because I told her that when she was two. Anyway it only took 19 years, but we are all finally back together!” Evie told her sisters who all laughed in agreement. 

“Well I guess that is true,” Ava told Evie and Mal just started laughing as she was out in the game anyway. “Wow you guys are old!” The young four year old told the quints making Evie laugh as she grabbed Mal and pulled her into a hug. 

“Hey we’re not that old. You’re just a little itty bitty baby!” Evie cooed out to the four year old, making Mal blush in embarrassment as she tried to push Evie’s hands away as Evie was trying to pinch her cheeks. 

“Ugh mommy! I am not a baby! I am a big girl!” Mal screamed out making Evie and the other adults laugh. “Okay she is adorable,” Tessa told Evie who smiled and nodded. “Yes she is and she is mine!” Evie bragged out again. 

“Okay well I can see it’s going to be a lot of fun getting to know our new family,” Tessa told the others who just laughed in agreement. “Yeah, so what should we do now,” Evie asked the others. “Ooh mommy can we go home now,” Mal asked Evie who just nodded. 

“Yeah we can, so do you girls want to come back to our place,” Evie asked the four girls who nodded. “Yeah and you know what I really love Auradon I think I want to stay in Auradon. Can I stay with you,” Lola asked Evie who just smiled so happily.

“Yes! Oh my gosh that would be awesome!” Evie screamed out making them all laugh again. “Yeah I agree! Can I stay too? I mean I’ve just been mainly going around different places. It might be nice to have a new permanent home and I can be close to my new family,” Tess told Evie who got excited again. 

“Yeah and I really liked that whole fashion designer duo thing that you mentioned earlier. It sounds like it would make a great idea! And I think we can go far with it!” Ava told Evie, making her even more excited as it seemed that all of their sisters wanted to live with her and Mal. “Yeah and I think it would be cool to live with you all too. Plus I can still get to dance class by magic and stuff, so I can live in Auradon, but still travel to Wisconsin all the time,” April told the others. 

“Oh my gosh! This is amazing! We are all six going to be living together! This is going to be so much fun!” Evie screamed out as she couldn’t help letting out all of her happiness and excitement. 

“Yay! You guys are all gonna live with us! Oh you can see the inside of my hideout now!” The young four year old screamed out excitedly making the others laugh. “Hey Mal! We’re still here! You are supposed to play categories with us!” Sebastian screamed out. “Oh yeah! I gotta go! Bye! I’ll talk to you later!” The young girl screamed out making them all laugh. “Okay I’ve said it before, but she is adorable! And I think it’s going to be really fun getting to live with her and all of you!” Tessa told the others who just nodded. 

“Yeah it is! Now let’s go back home!” Evie told the others as they all made their way to the airport, so they could all go back to Evie and Mal’s house also known as their new home as they all knew things were about to change now that they were all back together and going to be living together. 

  
  



End file.
